Survival
by GretchenMaurice
Summary: Elphaba just wants to live her dream of studying at Shiz. Galinda just wants to be the most beloved girl at the school. Meanwhile, terrible things are happening in Oz, starting with the Animals. Their lives are about to change, but how are the girls going to deal with the rest of the world if they can't even survive each other? Eventual Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, it's finally here! (How long have I been talking about this fic?) This is my first multi-chapter story, in the works for quite a while now. Hope you like it! Oh, and happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Galinda Upland woke slowly, snuggling deeper into her lacy pillows and pink comforter. Her Ama would be knocking on the door soon, bringing her tea and telling her that breakfast was almost ready. Soon she would be dressed in one of her many expensive, fashionable outfits, and she would start yet another day in the life of sweet, beautiful, privileged Galinda Upland. The thought made her smile, but for now she was content to just cuddle into her giant, fluffy bed and drift back to sleep.<p>

But this wasn't her giant, fluffy bed. A small weight settled in her chest as she remembered that she wasn't in Frottica, and she most certainly wasn't in her luxurious bedroom. No, this room was much smaller. And it was shared with the most vile, cruel, _green _thing she had ever met. Galinda sighed. This, she remembered, was Shiz.

The blonde girl opened her eyes and stared out the window, her back facing her roommate's bed. It was a Monday morning, her first day of classes at the university. Judging by the light, she still had plenty of time to get ready. For a moment, she just stayed in bed, listening for any movement from the other side of the room. When she heard nothing, she rolled over.

Her roommate's bed was jammed into the corner of the room farthest from the window, though Galinda had no idea why. Perhaps the green freak hated sunlight. Yes, that would be just like her. The mattress itself was garbed in dark sheets and pillows—it was simply impossible to tell if they were green or navy or black—and had only one thin, woolen blanket. Although they had been here for only one weekend, the covers were already wrinkled, not to mention littered with books of various sizes. But despite all this horror, only one thing stood out to Galinda. The bed was empty.

A grin spread across the blonde's face as she leapt from her own bed. Life at Shiz may not have had the best start, but that would all change now. She had worked too hard to get to the university to let anything stop her from succeeding. Her parents had wanted to marry her off as soon as she turned eighteen, and all of Frottica—Oz, most of the Gillikin—had expected her to oblige. But she had wanted to attend Shiz, instead. Sorcery had always fascinated her, and she wanted to become more than just another housewife. If she could learn magic, then she could get married and still do anything she wanted. It had taken a long time to persuade her parents, but the rich blonde could be surprisingly stubborn. She had shocked everyone by making it into Shiz. Despite all the odds, she was here, and not only was she going to become a sorceress, but she was going to be the prettiest, most popular girl on campus as well. And nothing, not even a green roommate, was going to ruin that.

In fact, she might even be able to use the situation to her advantage. Galinda paused for a moment, staring at her reflection as she carefully dabbed on some powder. She remembered very clearly the looks of sympathy everyone had given her when she was paired with Elphaba Thropp. Well, most of them had been sympathetic. The green freak herself had simply looked horrified, and Madame Morrible had merely glanced at her with contempt. Why the headmistress already disliked her was a mystery, but she shrugged it off. It was just another obstacle to overcome.

But if her classmates were as appalled by the green girl as they originally seemed, then maybe rising to the top of the social ranks would be easy. After all, everybody loved a martyr. Galinda smiled again, thinking of what everyone would say. _Poor, sweet Galinda, stuck with that awful Elphaba girl. Why, she doesn't deserve that horror!_

Oh yes, things at Shiz were indeed going to get better from here.

* * *

><p>Galinda saw no sign of her roommate that morning, which was just fine by her. She made her way to the café near Crage Hall, smoothing her hands over her soft pink dress and straightening the white belt that wrapped around her waist. No sooner had she walked through the door that heard her name being called out.<p>

"Miss Galinda! Oh, Miss Galinda, over here!" Three girls sat at a table, each wearing stylish dresses and appropriate amounts of makeup. They were average compared to Galinda, of course, but pretty nonetheless. Galinda beamed at them as she made her way over.

"Why, Miss Pfannee!" she said, recognizing one of the girls from move in day. "How are you?"

"Simply wonderful, Miss Galinda. May I introduce you to Misses Milla and Shenshen?" The girls all shook hands and exchanged pleasantries as Galinda sat down.

"Miss Galinda, we're dying to know," Milla started, leaning in. "What's it like rooming with that…that…"

"That awful green thing?" Galinda offered. "Even worse than you can imagine."

"_Do _tell us," Pfannee said, grinning. Galinda puffed her chest up and did her best to look like a victim.

"Why, she's terrible! Everything she owns is ancient—her clothes, her bed sheets, even the books she reads! She has no sense of style, of course, and her verdigris is simply nauseating."

The other girls patted her hands, nodding seriously. The blonde went on, soaking up the attention. "But none of that would be so awful if she was a decent person. Do you know what I mean?"

"I can only imagine what kind of behavior a _green _person would exhibit," Pfannee said, her nose in the air.

"Oh, she must be a horrendous soul," Milla all but squealed.

"Pardon me," a voice said. The four girls jumped as they saw Elphaba approaching. Galinda felt the blood rising to her cheeks.

"I thought I told you not to speak to me," she said hotly.

A smirk tugged at the dark green lips. "My apologies, _Miss _Galinda. But I figured since you were already talking _about _me, then it was okay."

"You know, it's bad manners to just barge into a conversation," Pfannee said, glaring at the green girl. "And eavesdropping is even worse."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Elphaba asked, her voice dripping with sickening sweetness. "I'm Elphaba. And you are?"

"Miss Pfannee, and I—"

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Pfannee." The green girl grabbed Pfannee's hand and shook it, grinning at the horrified look on the rich girls' faces. "Now, all pleasantries aside, I must ask you to keep all mention of me out of your oversized mouth. Gossiping is bad manners, you know. Or are the rules different for those who _bought _their way into high society?"

Pfannee opened her mouth, but no coherent response came forth. Elphaba laughed—a monstrous cackle that made the hairs on Galinda's arms stand up. "Don't hurt yourself now, Miss Pfannee," she said. "I'm sure we'll see each other later. If you come up with a response by then, do share." With that, the green girl left their table and wandered out of the café. Pfannee glared at her retreating back, her mouth still open as her fists clenched the edge of the table.

"Miss Pfannee, people are beginning to stare," Miss Shenshen whispered.

"Sweet Lurline, she _is _awful," Milla said quietly.

"Indeed," Galinda said miserably. "That is what I have to live with."

Milla and Shenshen turned toward her, their faces full of sympathy, but Pfannee cut them off.

"No one should have to live with such a wicked creature!" she hissed. "Miss Galinda, I think something must be done to put Miss Elphaba in her place."

Galinda could almost feel the color leaving her cheeks. "Miss Pfannee, I wouldn't dare! While I agree with you, I must remind you that _I'm _the one who shares a room with her, and therefore _I'd _be the one to face whatever reaction she has!"

"She's right, Pfannee. I certainly wouldn't want to face the green bean's wrath alone," Milla said.

"But still," Shenshen mused, "Surely there's something we can do. Something harmless, just to let her know that she doesn't own this place."

Galinda hesitated. "I'm still not sure that's necessary. I mean, all the students fear her anyway…"

"That's it!" Pfannee said. She leaned in close, beckoning the others to do the same. "What worse punishment is there than social exile? We'll make sure she never has a friend at Shiz. Why, with Miss Galinda as our girl on the inside, I'm sure we'll have all the dirt on her needed to make some wonderful rumors!"

All four girls grinned. "Why, Miss Pfannee, you're simply brilliant!" Milla exclaimed.

Shenshen nodded. "A plan as awful as its target!"

"Oh, that mean green thing will regret the day she decided to come to Shiz!" Galinda squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Pfannee leaned back, looking quite pleased with herself. "So that's settled. We can start right away. The café's mostly empty—we can tell everyone in our classes how she followed Miss Galinda to breakfast and eavesdropped on her conversations. By the way, where are you ladies headed to first? I have life sciences."

"Life sciences for me as well," Shenshen answered, grabbing her bag.

"Me too!" Galinda clapped her hands together.

Milla gasped as she pulled out her schedule. "Oh, that's my first class too!"

"Ladies," Galinda said as they all stood. "I believe this is the start to a beautiful friendship."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two! So I have a lot of this already written, so updates will be pretty frequent to start out. But I am moving back in to college next week, so don't hold me to that. And yes, this is a Gelphie story, but they've obviously got a while to go. ;) Let me know what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"But then I saw her standing there—just standing there, listening in on our conversation! And I said, as gently as I could of course, 'Miss Elphaba, it's rude to eavesdrop on others.' And you know what she did?" The group crowded around them all stepped closer, eager to hear the rest of the story. "She grabbed my hand, no doubt trying to spread some sort of horrible disease, and just laughed at me!" Pfannee finished with a huff.<p>

The four girls were sitting on a cluster of benches near the center of campus. To their delight, they had yet to have a class alone. After life sciences, Pfannee and Shenshen had gone to mathematics while Galinda and Milla went together to Ozian Literature. The girls had spent the morning twisting the tale of what happened at breakfast, and that was exactly what they were doing just then. Their classmates huddled around them excitedly, drinking in the gossip of Shiz's resident vegetable.

"The nerve!" a girl exclaimed.

"What a terrible green thing she is," another said.

Everyone was nodding in agreement, but one Munchkin boy spoke up. "But…why was she there in the first place?"

"Why, I'm sure we don't know," Milla said.

"But if you ask me," Pfannee said, her voice dropping, "She was following Miss Galinda here."

"Following her?"

"Why in Oz?"

"Well, they're roommates, are they not?" Shenshen answered the sudden burst. "No doubt she was planning some sort of torment."

"She's been awful all weekend long," Galinda added, sticking her bottom lip out in a slight pout. At once, the boys all reached forward to comfort her. Pfannee scowled a bit at that, but no one else noticed.

"Following you? Are you sure?" the Munchkin boy said.

"Are you trying to defend her, Boq?" another boy asked.

"I'm just saying she can't be _that _bad."

"Why not?" one of the girls countered. "_I _heard that her green skin is a result of some terrible sin her parents committed."

"Parents?" one boy laughed. "Are you sure she didn't just pop into existence one day?"

"I bet that's what her parents wish!"

"Can you imagine having a _green _child?" Galinda said, her voice hushed with horror. But then she saw someone walking up the sidewalk towards the group, her nose buried in a book—a very green someone, in fact. Galinda grinned and raised her voice so that it carried across the courtyard. "I can only imagine how ashamed her parents are. Perhaps that's why she's at Shiz. Anyone in their right mind would send such a hideous child away as soon as possible."

Elphaba did not look up from her book, but her shoulders tensed and her knuckles lightened as she gripped the cover harder.

"Oh, the horror they must have felt! I bet the midwives fainted when they saw her come out!"

"I'm surprised her father didn't throw her in the well the minute she was born!"

The others had seen Elphaba now, and while they didn't address her, it was obvious she was meant to hear them. Still, she made no reaction. She didn't even pick up her pace. She just kept walking by them, never tearing her gaze away from her book. Despite it, though, Galinda leaned back, knowing that she had won this time.

* * *

><p>Her victory was not to last.<p>

By the end of the day, every student at Shiz was talking about the horror that was Elphaba Thropp. Whispers followed her around campus as her peers spoke to each other behind their hands. Elphaba had to roll her eyes at that—as if they had any idea how to be inconspicuous. But it didn't matter; she was used to whispers. If her classmates wanted to get to her, they would have to try harder than that. So the green girl went through the day without reacting to a single person.

Her roommate, however, was a different story.

Oh, that Galinda Upland had stepped over the line. It was one thing to insult the green girl, but when someone delved into her personal life…well, that was when things got complicated. Elphaba was sure that the blonde didn't know what she was talking about. After all, she had probably been spoiled and pampered from the day she was born. Her comments only came from her ignorance. But still, those comments had turned an entire school against her. It's not that Elphaba had expected to have any friends at Shiz. But was it too much to ask to be left alone? Apparently so, because thanks to her roommate, she was public enemy number one.

Well. Maybe Galinda Upland, rich blonde socialite, could win over an entire school. But Elphaba Thropp, iron-willed green genius, had subtler ways of revenge.

"Here you go, dear—Ozwald's Sticking Solution. Let me guess, you're decorating your dorm room?"

Elphaba hid her grin as she paid the old woman at the counter—not that it would have mattered; the woman was nearly blind anyway. It was the only reason she was being polite to Elphaba, of course. "Yes ma'am. You could say my roommate and I are having some…trouble…with setting the place up."

"Well this'll do the trick. And it doesn't even leave a trace, so you needn't worry about your Madame Head getting onto you for vandalism."

"Brilliant. Thank you." Elphaba left the campus book store quickly, slipping the jar of glue into her bag. When she returned to Crage Hall, her room was empty. Galinda must have been out with her friends, no doubt coming up with the next rumor to spread. Elphaba briefly considered starting her plan now, but she shook her head. She didn't know when her roommate would be back, and besides, the surprise would be so much sweeter in the morning.

So the green girl set her bag on her desk and pulled out her most recent book: _Ozian Evolution: When History and Genetics Intertwine_. Her first history class wasn't until Wednesday, but she was already looking forward to it. The professor, Dr. Dillamond, had been one of the greatest minds in Oz for years—not to mention one of the most outspoken Animal rights activists. She had read all of his books and papers that she could get her hands on. He was part of what had driven her to attend Shiz in the first place.

She settled onto her bed and curled up, leaning her back against the corner where the walls met. She wasn't sure why she always took up so little space. Perhaps it was because her sister, Nessa, couldn't stretch out. Or maybe it was the fact that she had spent a good amount of her childhood wishing she could just disappear. Whatever the reason, it worked for her. She was tall but thin, and she could easily fold herself up and bury her nose in a book. So that's exactly what she did.

The sun was setting and the room was getting darker when a noise dragged her out of the text. Although the green girl didn't look up, she could see out of the corner of her eyes as Galinda entered the room.

"Good evening, Miss Elphaba," the blonde said sweetly. Elphaba's eyes never left the pages of her book. She knew from experience that her silence unnerved people just as much as her verdigris.

Still, she had to give Galinda credit. She was much more resilient than most. She bounced around the room, setting her purse on her desk and turning to her wardrobe to pick out the next day's outfit. That, or she was just too dimwitted to realize she was being ignored. After a few moments of silence, the blonde started humming to herself. Elphaba barely noticed, drifting back into the pages of wars and decrees carried out centuries ago.

Galinda pulled out a cream-colored dress and hung it on the door to her wardrobe. Her pale blue hair clip would look lovely with that color, and _ooh, _she had a pair of blue heels to match. She hummed absentmindedly as she pulled out the shoes. It was too quiet in the room. If her presence weren't so sickening, Galinda could almost forget that the green freak was there.

Almost, but not quite.

The silence deepened as Galinda stepped back from her outfit. She smiled to herself, but it didn't last long. Finally, she crossed her arms and looked at her roommate.

Elphaba heard the huff, but she just kept reading. Another sigh, louder this time. But no, it wasn't time yet. Without looking up, she turned the page.

Galinda sank onto her own bed, her frustration building. "Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba bit back her smirk, instead settling on tilting her head slightly toward the blonde and raising an eyebrow.

"What in Oz are you doing that's _oh _so important?"

"Reading," Elphaba said calmly, looking back to her book.

"Is that all you ever do?"

"Miss Galinda, I thought you told me not to speak to you," the green girl replied, her eyes never leaving the pages.

"I…" Galinda faltered. "Are you not going to pick out clothes for tomorrow?"

"Hm…No, I believe I'll go to class stark naked tomorrow."

"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda gasped, her cheeks tinged with red.

Now a smirk tugged at the dark green lips. "Unless, of course, you've taken a keen interest in my outfits?"

Galinda stuttered for a moment before responding. "I—you—don't flatter yourself!"

"Well, then, mind your own business." And with that, Elphaba went back to her book. Still, fuming, Galinda jumped up from the bed and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "Slamming the door is quite unbecoming, Miss Galinda," she called, chuckling when she heard her roommate muttering angrily.

"Don't worry, Miss Galinda," the green girl said quietly. "Our fun is only just beginning."

When the blonde came out of the bathroom, she seemed to have calmed down. Elphaba risked a glance at her. She had changed into a nightgown, but—Oz, was she still wearing makeup? Why? The green girl shook her head. She would never understand the female population.

Galinda settled herself in front of her mirror and began brushing through her hair, enjoying the way the golden curls shone in the dim light of the lamp that hung between the beds. She loved this part of the day, where she could just sit and admire how that specific color of blush made her eyes shine, and how the scent of her flowery soap still lingered from her bath, and how…

Her roommate walked out of the bathroom, pulling her hair back into its usual braid. A sudden, horrible thought occurred to Galinda, and she spun around to face her. "Miss Elphaba, aren't you going to wash up?"

"What do you think I was just doing?" the green girl asked, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't hear the water running."

Elphaba rolled her eyes again, but this time she drew the motion out, searching desperately for a reply. "Strange," she said, forcing her voice to remain steady. "Are you really that self-absorbed to not notice anything around you?" There. That was a good enough excuse.

Galinda huffed and returned to her reflection. Letting out a quiet sigh, Elphaba pulled back her dark sheets and leaned against her pillows, picking up her book once again. That had been too close. She didn't need to give Galinda or her friends any ammunition against her.

The room was silent for a while as both girls immersed themselves in their own activities. Galinda did her best to ignore her roommate's presence as she readied for bed. She almost managed it, too, until one slight problem appeared.

"Miss Elphaba, would you mind putting out the light?"

"Yes, I would mind, actually. How kind of you to ask."

"I'm trying to fall asleep, here."

"Well then, I recommend you stop talking." Elphaba could practically feel the glare Galinda was giving her. She faced the blonde. It was amusing, really, how angry such a tiny person could be. Elphaba let out a laugh. "Dirty looks will get you nowhere, Miss Galinda. And besides, you wouldn't want to mess up your pretty face, now would you?"

Galinda shuddered at her roommate's laugh—that hideous cackle. "You terrible thing!" she said hotly. "In all my life, I've never met someone so…so monstrous!"

"What tipped you off?" Elphaba chuckled. "The green skin? Or was it my razor sharp wit?"

Galinda scowled. "Are you going to put the light out or not?"

"Nope."

With a tiny, frustrated squeal, the blonde turned away from her roommate. Elphaba laughed softly. "You could always pull the blanket over your head."

"Good _night_, Miss Elphaba."

_Oh, it most certainly will be, _the green girl thought, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

It wasn't long before Galinda's breathing evened out. Slowly, Elphaba reached over and put out the lamp. She didn't know how long she lay there, listening to her roommate sleeping, but not once did she feel tired. Instead, an excited energy buzzed through her. When she was sure the blonde was out for good, she slid out of bed and went to her desk. She dug around in her bag for a moment before her fingers closed around the jar.

For a moment, she considered just going back to bed and letting the whole thing go. It was just a bit of gossip and really, she was completely used to that. But then again, if she didn't put up a fight now, everyone would walk all over her. She had to show them right away that she was not to be messed with. Nodding slightly to herself, she pulled out the jar and held it close to her face, struggling to read the label in the darkness.

_Ozwald's Sticking Solution: Just paint this clear glue on a possession of your choosing, and it's guaranteed to stick to the next thing it comes in contact with! Warning: Mixing with oils will negate the effects of—_

Perfect. It didn't have to be permanent. Of course, Galinda wouldn't know that…

Elphaba couldn't hide the grin that spread across her face as she unscrewed the lid.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realized I haven't put a disclaimer up yet. So: this chapter, the two previous chapters, and literally everything else I ever have or ever will post that is filed under Wicked belongs to the wonderfully talented Gregory Maguire, and the equally wonderful creative team for the Wicked musical. **

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story, and shout out to Fae'sFlower for your lovely reviews. ****Here's a little chapter 3. Let me know what you all think?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Galinda was delighted to find her roommate gone the next morning. Of course, it unnerved her to think that the vegetable was roaming around while she was asleep, but still. It was better than having to put up with her while she got ready for the day.<p>

Speaking of getting ready. Galinda hopped out of bed as she remembered the dress she had picked out. She was going to look just lovely today. Simply—

The blonde paused, her hand on the dress. Why wasn't it coming off the door? She tugged on the fabric again, but still it clung to the wardrobe. Galinda let go, afraid she would rip it if she tried again. Oh well. She could still wear the blue heels.

But those were stuck to the floor, and now Galinda was starting to get really upset. With a cry, she grabbed the right shoe with both hands and yanked on it, trying to free it from the floor. There was a sharp _crack_ and she fell backward, landing on the ground. The blonde gasped. Most of the shoe was in her hand…but the heel had broken off, still stuck to the floor. Tears filled her eyes as her fingers clenched around the ruined shoe.

"Elphaba!"

But of course the green girl was gone.

Suddenly terrified, Galinda jumped up and dashed to the bathroom. All of her things _seemed _to be untouched. She reached a shaky hand out and grabbed a bottle of perfume. It stuck to the counter. Crying out in horror, she tried to pick up her powder. It didn't move. Neither did her shadows or blushes or any of the rest of her belongings. Sniffling, she sat back on the edge of the tub.

"What in Oz am I supposed to do now?" she asked herself, her voice thick with misery. Just then, she caught sight of her hairbrush. With a gasp, she darted forward and grabbed the brush. It came up in her hand. She squealed and hugged it to her chest, feeling that all was not quite lost.

After she had dressed—luckily, the rest of her wardrobe had been left untouched—Galinda hesitated, her hand on the door. Her roommate couldn't get away with this. Being a martyr was all good and fine, but she wasn't about to leave herself defenseless because of it. So she set down her purse and ran to Elphaba's desk. She opened the drawer and dug carefully through it, trying not to move the contents around too much. Papers, broken pens, some sealing wax…there! Galinda pulled out the jar and read the label. Sticking solution, huh? Well, that could work both ways.

Giggling to herself, the blonde opened the jar and grabbed the one of the books that lay on the desk. _Let's see how much the green bean reads now_.

* * *

><p>Galinda's small act of revenge had cheered her up, but that didn't stop her from mourning her shoe. Apparently the loss was clear on her face, because her friends immediately asked her what was wrong when she sat next to them at breakfast. This time, though, Galinda took the time to look around the café before she spoke, making sure it was free of all green customers.<p>

"It was _her_, of course," Galinda told her friends. "She sabotaged my belongings."

"Sabotaged?" Shenshen's hand covered her mouth. "How?"

"Sticking solution," Galinda said sadly. "She _glued _my dress to the wardrobe, all my perfume and makeup is stuck to the counter, and my…my shoes were glued to the floor."

"Were?" Milla asked.

"I…I tried to pull one of them up and it…snapped." All three girls gasped, their eyes widening. Galinda nodded, looking down at the table.

"What did you do?" Pfannee asked.

"I found the glue in her desk and used it on one of her books, of course."

"Oh, that'll teach that green bean from messing with other people's stuff!" Milla said indignantly.

"You have to tell someone!" Shenshen said, still staring at Galinda in horror.

"No." Pfannee's eyes were glinting. "We have to tell _everyone_."

* * *

><p>More whispers followed Elphaba around that day. Despite herself, she perked her ears up to listen to a few of them.<p>

_Heard she used glue…A devilish trick…While she was sleeping…Her outfit was ruined…Poor Miss Galinda…_

"Poor Miss Galinda," the green girl muttered to herself. "She just doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. To her extreme annoyance, the three girls that hung around Galinda showed up in her physics class. They all scowled at the sight of her, even though she was sitting in the back corner.

"I can hear you," she grumbled under her breath as the girls started whispering about her.

Finally, her last class of the day was released. She sped back up to her room, hoping that the blonde took her time before coming back to Crage Hall for the evening. The green girl hurried into her bathroom and grabbed one of her gentler oils, the kind she used on her hair. She picked up a towel and dabbed some of the oil on it, then went around and cleaned the glue off all of her roommate's possessions. Her plan had worked wonderfully. Honestly, there was no harm done—except for that one shoe, but it was Galinda's fault for yanking on the dumb thing. She had even left the hairbrush untouched. After all, she wasn't heartless.

After freeing all of the makeup and perfumes from the counter, she made her way to the dress on the wardrobe and began peeling it gently from the wood. When that was finished, she turned toward the one and a half shoes lying on the floor. She was quite tempted to just leave them there, but with a sigh she gave in and unstuck them as well. There. Now everything was back to normal—minus the random broken heel on the floor. Elphaba grinned to herself before putting the towel and her oil back. She grabbed her bag and slipped out of the room once more, intent on exploring the lesser known parts of campus before the sun went down.

* * *

><p>"Imagine our horror when we walked in and saw her!"<p>

Galinda cringed in sympathy for her friends. "So what's she like in class?"

"Unnerving!" Milla squeaked. "She just sits in the back, no doubt staring at all of us…"

"And she's a complete know it all," Shenshen added. "She answered almost every question the teacher asked."

Galinda silently prayed that she would never be in a class with the green freak. Having her as a roommate was bad enough. She sighed. "It's getting late. I should go."

"Back to that horrid creature?" Pfannee asked.

Galinda just shook her head. "I still need to figure out how to fix my belongings. And Oz knows what other damage she could be doing right now."

"Poor thing," Shenshen said, smiling sadly at her. Galinda tried to smile back.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," she sighed, waving as she left the courtyard and headed back to Crage Hall.

But to her surprise, the room was empty when she arrived. She walked in slowly, looking around for any sign of trouble. When nothing immediately stood out, she relaxed and crossed to her side of the room. Her brow furrowed as she ran a hand over the dress stuck to her wardrobe.

Only…it wasn't stuck anymore. The fabric rustled beneath her, swaying over the wood. Galinda turned toward what was left of her blue shoes. Sure enough, they moved when she nudged them with her foot. Could it be? The blonde rushed to the bathroom, nearly crying with relief when she picked up the closest perfume bottle. The glue was gone!

But how? Did it just wear off over time? She went back into the bedroom and crept over to Elphaba's desk. She tried to open the book she had glued together, but it stayed firmly shut. What in Oz..?

She froze as she heard footsteps approaching the door. Panic bubbled in her chest as she replaced the book and hurried over to her wardrobe.

Elphaba walked in, her nose buried in yet another book. She didn't even look up as she closed the door behind her and set her bag down on her desk. Galinda busied herself with putting the once-ruined dress back away, but then she stopped and looked at her roommate. What was she afraid of?

The blonde cleared her throat. Elphaba had settled into her corner already, and she didn't feel the need to pay her roommate any attention at the moment.

"Elphaba Thropp."

"Miss Galinda?" she sighed, lowering the book slightly.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself?"

The green girl smirked. "Quite the contrary, actually. I have plenty of things to say for myself. That's what happens when one can think for oneself. Oh, but what would you know about that?"

Galinda opened her mouth then shut it again, knowing she had been insulted but unsure how to respond to it. She shook her head angrily, the blonde curls whipping around her face. "I meant do you have anything to say for yourself about this." She gestured to the room.

"About the room? Well now that you mention it, your half is a bit too _pink _for my tastes—"

"Did you ruin my possessions?" Galinda asked, pointing at her accusingly.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, looking around. "Did I? Nothing seems to be out of order…"

"My dress was stuck to my wardrobe, I couldn't lift any of my things in the bathroom—"

"That seems like quite the dilemma, Miss Galinda. Would you like me to take a look for you?"

Galinda crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, it's fixed _now_."

"Oh? Then why are you bothering me about it?"

"Because you did it!"

Elphaba cackled. "Finally! I thought you'd never get to the point."

"You had no right to—"

Elphaba leapt from her bed and walked up to Galinda. The blonde broke off and trembled as her roommate towered over her.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear, Miss Galinda. This was a warning. You and your little friends are going to leave me alone, or else much worse than this will happen to you and your belongings. Understood?"

Galinda was having trouble finding her voice. Something close to a squeak came out before she resigned to simply nodding. The green girl turned away, and Galinda was relieved not to be facing those intense brown eyes anymore.

"Good," Elphaba said, walking over to her desk. Galinda flinched and backed up as her roommate reached for one of the books. "I didn't leave this here…" Her voice trailed off as she picked it up, noticing the glued pages.

The green girl spun around, drilling her eyes into the blonde. Galinda jumped, still backing away. "Miss Galinda, you look so guilty," Elphaba said slowly. The blonde could feel her heart pounding. What was that evil look in her eyes? What was she going to do?

Elphaba grinned even wider, enjoying the fear playing across her roommate's face. But instead of doing anything, she simply strode into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Galinda lowered herself onto her bed, trying to catch her breath. Elphaba came out a few minutes later, book still in hand. She stopped before setting it back on her desk, turning and smiling at the blonde as she flipped through the pages. They fluttered easily, good as new. Galinda couldn't help it. Her fingers curled into her blankets as she scowled at the green girl.

Elphaba smirked. "The first rule of battle, my dear roommate, is that you can never defeat your enemy with their own weapon." With that, she set the book down and returned to her bed, curling into the corner and burying her nose into whatever she had been reading when she first walked in.

Galinda was a little unsure of what had just happened, but she wasn't about to question it. Instead, she steadied her hands and stood, fully intent on never speaking to her roommate again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reviews are lovely, and so are you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up yet again to an empty room. It occurred to Galinda that she had never seen her roommate asleep. She was always reading long after the blonde went to bed, and she was gone before she was up in the morning.<p>

_Not that it matters, _Galinda grinned, _No amount of beauty sleep could make up for _that _disaster. _

She walked around the room carefully, inspecting every little detail of her belongings. But nothing was amiss. Her desk was as tidy as ever. Her clothes and shoes were untouched. In the bathroom, her endless assortment of beauty treatments were lined up neatly, just the way she had left them the night before. Galinda let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. True to the green girl's word, the destruction of her property was only a warning. No other damage had been done.

An hour later, just as she was slipping into her shoes, there was a light knock on her door. She squealed with delight as she opened it to find her friends.

"I was just about to come down for breakfast. What are you all doing here?" she asked, letting them into the room.

"We wanted to see what horrors the monster has unleashed this morning," Pfannee said, crossing her arms as she inspected the room. "Oz, her things are hideous!"

"Well? What did she do?" Milla asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Surprisingly, nothing," Galinda answered, looking around herself. "In fact, all of my ruined things were fixed when I got back last night."

The three girls gaped at her. Galinda thought quickly. She didn't want to admit that Elphaba had fixed her things. It just wouldn't do for anyone to think the green girl might have a heart. The blonde shrugged. "I…I guess the glue wasn't permanent. Her book was fine, too. She never noticed it."

When she was younger, Galinda had fallen into a terrible lying habit. She twisted her stories around to make herself look better. The little blonde had loved having control over something. But her Ama Clutch—the gentle old woman who raised her while her parents were always busy being Lord and Lady Upland—had quickly caught on. Instead of scolding the child, she began twisting things around before Galinda had a chance. It wasn't long before the frustrated blonde stopped her lying, and her Ama told her to never fall into that habit again.

But her Ama wasn't here at Shiz. She had never met Elphaba, she didn't know what a horror the vegetable was. Surely this wasn't the same. Either way, whatever guilt Galinda felt vanished as her friends nodded, accepting her story.

"It's a shame about her book, though," Shenshen said, scowling at the green girl's desk.

"Indeed," Pfannee said. "We'll have to think of something else to get back at her."

Galinda wrung her hands, remembering her roommate's words from the night before. "I don't know. Last night she…she said this was a warning, and that she'd do much worse if we didn't leave her alone."

"She _threatened _you?" Milla gasped.

"All the more reason to get back at her," Shenshen said. "Besides, what can she do? We have all of Shiz on our side."

"That doesn't stop what happens to my stuff," Galinda mumbled.

"Perhaps." Pfannee's face was dark. "But if peer pressure can't get to her…then I'm sure Morrible can."

All four girls shuddered at the thought of their headmistress. Galinda wouldn't wish the wrath of Madame Morrible on anyone. Well, maybe just one person…

"You're right," the blonde smiled. "Now, let's go down to breakfast. We can't plan brilliant revenges on empty stomachs, now can we?"

The friends were still deep in discussion as they walked to their first class that morning. Galinda wasn't quite over the fright of last night. She could still feel those fierce brown eyes digging into her. She thought of her roommate towering over her and forced herself to hold back a shudder. But the other girls were right. What could the green freak do? Once again, popularity proved to have the upper hand.

Besides, she couldn't turn back now. Any decent plan of revenge obviously had to involve her. She was the person on the inside, the informant without whom all would surely fail. She supposed that meant she would have to talk to her roommate again. But it would all be worth it to see the monster suffer.

"We have to be careful, though," Milla said. She cast a sideways glance at Galinda. "Knowing her, she'd do something just terrible to get back at us."

"So we have to do something so small that she won't bother?" Shenshen asked.

"Or something so big that she'd be afraid to," Pfannee said, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know," Galinda mused, "I'm not sure she even knows what fear is."

"Don't be ridiculous," Pfannee said smoothly. "Everyone is afraid of something. We just have to find out what it is."

"Oh! Oh!" Milla jumped up and down. "Spiders? Every girl in their right mind fears spiders!"

Galinda shook her head. "She's _green_, remember? I highly doubt normal fears are going to work on her."

"No," Shenshen agreed, "But what if—"

She clamped her mouth shut as they walked into the building. The classroom wasn't exactly full, but one occupant immediately captured their attention.

"Oh, no," Galinda whispered. The moment she'd been dreading had finally arrived. Her roommate—complete with nauseating skin, appalling navy frock, and a book to bury her nose in—was sitting in a corner near the front of the room.

"Not another class with the green bean!" Milla groaned, collapsing into one of the chair in the middle of the room. If Elphaba heard, she gave no sign.

The girls sat at the table with Milla, shooting venomous glances at the front corner of the room.

"Look at her!" Galinda said under her breath. "Class hasn't even started yet and she's already reading and taking notes."

"Oh, she's like that." Shenshen nodded. "You'll see."

Galinda just shook her head, baffled. Pfannee shrugged. "She fancies herself to be quite intelligent. Maybe she is. I suppose everyone has something they're good at."

"For her, it's being an insufferable know-it-all," Milla giggled.

"Better a know-it-all than an airhead, Miss Milla."

The four girls whipped around to glare at the green girl, but the looks were lost. She hadn't even glanced up from her book. She didn't even smile as she went on, "Besides, the majority of the population is more intelligent than the four of you. It doesn't make us know-it-alls."

Milla cried out, moving to stand up out of her chair, but she was cut off by a gruff voice coming from just outside the doorway.

"Good morning, class."

Galinda grabbed her friend's arm and shook her head. "Not now," she mouthed. Milla sank back in her chair, glowering at the green girl. But her rage was brief, for it was that moment when their teacher entered the room.

"Welcome to your first semester of Ozian history. My name is Dr. Dillamond."

Several students gasped as they caught sight of the professor. Those sitting further back half rose from their seats to see him, for his shoulders stood only just above the tables. He was completely covered with cream-colored fur, save for a patch of brown on his back. His hooves—yes, _hooves_—clopped against the stone floor as he walked to the front of the room. From there, the entire class could see him clearly, from his thick, gray spiraled horns to his short tail. A few of the more proper girls, Galinda and company included, cringed at the sight. Multiple boys pushed their chairs back slightly. A tense silence hung in the air as the students realized their professor was a…

"A Goat?" Shenshen breathed. Galinda could only stare, her mouth hanging open. Her fingers gripped the edge of her table tightly. No no no! She did not work her butt off to be taught by an _Animal_.

"There must be some mistake," Pfannee said, her voice higher than usual. "You can't be our professor. You're a—"

"A living being, just like the rest of us," Elphaba said sharply. She turned in her chair to face Pfannee. Even though she was across the classroom, Galinda flinched. There was that look again. The green girl's eyes, usually so flat and guarded, were practically blazing. Her brow furrowed as she scanned the room, as if daring someone else to say something. When no one did, she turned back around to face the Goat.

Dr. Dillamond cleared his throat. "It is only expected for some of you to be startled by my appearance. After all, we Animals are appearing less and less in typical Ozian society." Out of the corner of her eye, Galinda saw her roommate tense. What was that about? She shook herself slightly and focused back on the teacher. "But I assure you, my being an Animal in no way affects my teaching abilities. I am sure that the initial shock will soon wear off—it always does—and we will be able to conduct class normally as the year goes on. As your classmate here said, I am a living being, just like the rest of you. Really, the only thing I lack is opposable thumbs." The Goat chuckled, his beard and whiskers twitching. "And seeing that I lack the means to write on the chalkboard, all of your notes will be given to you orally. Shall we begin?"

Even the sound of notebooks and pens being taken out was hushed. Galinda was still trying to mask the horror on her face. Looking around, she saw that she wasn't the only one trying to wrap their mind around an Animal professor. Indeed, it seemed like the entire class was struggling to accept it. And who could blame them? Everybody knew that Animals were an ugly stain on the otherwise perfect Ozian society. Even Galinda, who cared little for the debates her parents attended, knew about the stripping of Animal rights. The foul creatures had occupied their cities and schools and jobs for too long, even though it was obvious that humans were more capable, more sophisticated, more…well, just _more. _

But one student didn't seem to be upset. She wasn't horrified or appalled. She wasn't even shocked. In fact, Elphaba Thropp looked downright _eager _to be in a class taught by an old Goat. She was leaning forward slightly, her pen poised over a page that was already half full of notes.

And why shouldn't she be eager? She was finally, _finally _sitting in Dr. Dillamond's history class, about to learn from her biggest hero. The Goat was infamous for his numerous findings in genetics and evolution, his endless knowledge of Ozian history, and—most importantly—his iron-hard stance and reasoning in the Animal rights debates. And to top it all off, he hadn't cringed when he looked at her! In fact, she could have _sworn _she saw the hint of a smile beneath his beard. Elphaba had already known he was an Animal, but it made no difference to her. No, scratch that. It did make a difference. It made the class even better. She had a feeling that an Animal would not twist history around the way humans tended to do. The green girl knew immediately that this would be her favorite class.

"Now," Dr. Dillamond said, walking over to his desk and flipping open one of the books. "Let's start with the basics. History is one of the most important subjects you will ever learn. Can anyone tell me why?"

Elphaba's hand didn't shoot up into the air. Despite popular belief, she wasn't an over-eager smartass out to prove her intelligence. But she did know the answer, so after waiting a moment to see if anyone else would speak up, she raised her hand.

"Ah, yes. Miss…?" Dr. Dillamond tilted his head toward her.

"Miss Elphaba, sir. History is crucial because…"

Galinda looked down at her paper, watching her pen scrawl idly across the sheet. She didn't pay attention to a word her roommate said, and she didn't plan on it. But a light elbow to her ribs made her look up again. "See what we meant?" Pfannee whispered.

"Very good, Miss Elphaba," the Goat said, his eyes twinkling. "Now, this semester will take us from the appearance of the first Ozians in Quadling Country, through the settling of the five countries, and up to the establishment of the Ozma Regime. Now, who can tell me what Oz was believed to be like before the first humans appeared?"

Once again, a green hand rose to meet his question. Elphaba tried not to grin when she heard a small _hmph _from her roommate's table. Oh yes. This was going to be a fun class indeed.

"Miss Elphaba, may I have a word with you?"

Students had packed up their bags and darted for the door the second the bell had echoed across campus. By the time the last toll sounded, the room was empty. Elphaba looked up at Dr. Dillamond. "Of course, sir." She slid her books easily into her bag and approached the Goat's desk.

"Please, sit," he said, gesturing at a stool near the end of the table. She sat down, looking intently at her teacher. "So you are the infamous Miss Thropp."

Elphaba stiffened a bit at the name. "With all due respect, sir, I prefer to go by my first name."

"Your last name offends you?"

"It's not so much offensive as…stifling."

Something in the way the Goat's eyes twinkled told her that he had been anticipating that sort of response. "Hm. I have learned that many who are given titles at such a young age reject them."

"I always thought it better to grow up rejecting the title rather than abusing it."

"Ah, so there is more to your intelligence than textbooks."

Elphaba could feel the blood tingeing her cheeks, darkening her green skin. Dr. Dillamond chuckled.

"But tell me, Miss Elphaba, why have I been hearing all these terrible things about you? The rumor mill here at Shiz has not been kind to you so far this year—and dear me, it's only your third day!—yet you seem like a nice enough young lady."

Elphaba looked down at that, her fingers curling around the strap of her bag. "Yes, well. I'm afraid you have only seen the scholar part of me, and I daresay that's my only good side."

Dr. Dillamond looked at her for a long moment. "If you say so, Miss Elphaba. Just don't let what your peers say get to you. The world tends to put too much weight in first appearances."

The green girl jumped to her feet, shifting the strap on her shoulder. "I-I should go, sir. Thank you. I…I should head to class." She hurried away, carefully reinforcing her mental walls, but that didn't stop her from hesitating in the doorway. "By the way, sir, I…I'm a huge fan of your work." Without looking at Dr. Dillamond, she sped out of the room. The door fell shut behind her, the sound echoing through the nearly empty building.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope everyone is having a great week. Enjoy!**

Galinda sank into her chair with a groan. "Talk about _freak_. She couldn't just be green. She couldn't just be mean. She had to be an arrogant _genius _as well."

The friends were sitting at one of the outdoor tables at the café, enjoying a pitcher of iced tea and a plate of sandwiches before their afternoon classes began.

Pfannee let out a short laugh. "Well, if her only friends in grade school were her _teachers_…"

"That's probably exactly what happened," Shenshen agreed. "Her and that old Goat really seemed to hit it off." All four girls wrinkled their noses at the thought of their history teacher.

Milla lifted her glass suddenly. "A toast, ladies, to the freaks' friendship!"

"Cheers!" They clinked their glasses together before dissolving into giggles.

"Excuse me, Miss Galinda?"

The blonde turned to see a rather short boy approaching the table. Instinctively, she sat up a little taller and smoothed her dress. She was used to the attention of boys, even though she would never even think about this boy. He was much too short—Munchkin height, in fact! Still, she plastered on a smile and turned toward him. "Yes? Do I know you?"

The Munchkin offered his hand. "We've had a couple of classes together. My name's Boq."

Galinda wasn't paying attention to a word he said. She was too busy staring at his hand, wondering if she really had to shake the hand of a Munchkin boy. And one who seemed to have affections for her, no less!

"Oh!" she said, suddenly realizing that he had stopped talking. She shook his hand, still forcing a smile. "Yes, of course. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, I'll, uh, see you around!" He smiled at her before leaving. As soon as he was out of sight, the others started giggling madly.

"He likes you, Galinda!" Pfannee snickered. "A _Munchkin_!"

"Don't be like that, Pfan," Shenshen protested, grinning. "He was sweet enough."

"Sweet or not, he's much too short." Galinda tilted her chin up. Height had always been a sensitive subject for her, since she was shorter than nearly everyone she knew. If she ended up with a man even shorter than her…well, Oz help whatever children they had! No, she needed someone of at least average height. Preferably with locks of dark, silky hair. And eyes that shone when they looked at her…

"Galinda? Galinda, are you still with us?"

"Oh, I know that look! She's daydreaming!"

Galinda blinked. "Sorry, girls. I suppose I was."

"About a boy?" Milla squealed.

Galinda smiled shyly. "Well, don't you ever think about what kind of man you'd want?"

"Rich," Milla said, nodding.

"Handsome, of course." Pfannee smiled at the mental image of her perfect date.

"Sweet," Shenshen said, a little timidly.

"Oh, and they have to dress well!"

"And own a _huge _mansion, with ballrooms and servants and…"

The girls dissolved into detailing the perfect husband, and Galinda couldn't help but think that everything at Shiz was falling together nicely.

* * *

><p>Their first week passed without further incident. Elphaba settled quickly into her classes, and it soon became clear that she was the favorite of nearly every teacher. The fact that she was a nerd swept through campus, and thus became the cause behind the newest of rumors. She was often bumped into on the sidewalks as her classmates tried to knock her books out of her arms. The results, however, were somewhat pitiful. The green girl had learned long ago how to read, walk, and avoid trouble all at the same time.<p>

Galinda and her friends took a few days off, enjoying the sight of their peers tormenting the vegetable instead. All the while, though, they were planning. Galinda did her best to find a weak spot on her roommate. Surely there was _something _that would get to the green girl. But for all her trying, she couldn't find much.

She liked to read. Perhaps damaging her books would be a harsh blow, but Galinda wasn't willing to risk her own possessions in retaliation.

She spent most of her time at the library. Well, that information was potentially helpful. The library was usually mostly empty. It was the perfect spot for an ambush, if only they knew _how _to ambush her.

She sleeps with a funny green bottle beneath her pillow.

The blonde had stumbled upon that fact. It had been just a regular evening, and she had taken advantage of her empty room by practicing her sorcery. She hadn't _meant_ to make her roommate's bed explode. But somewhere she must have messed up the pronunciation of something, and all of a sudden dark ratty sheets and pillows were thrown across the room. The blonde scowled, but at least Elphaba wasn't here to yell at her. Sighing heavily, she remade the bed. She was about to replace the last pillow when something caught her eye. It was a bottle, made of a strange green glass that seemed to almost glow. Despite her disgust at touching Elphaba's things, she reached forward and picked up the bottle. An old, worn label wrapped around the base, but she couldn't make out the words.

Galinda had replaced the bottle and the pillow, and had never spoken a word of it to her roommate or anyone else until now.

"What do you think it is?" Milla asked excitedly.

Shenshen leaned forward, lowering her voice. "Maybe it's magic. Or something dangerous."

"Who would sleep with something dangerous beneath their pillow?" Pfannee scoffed.

"I don't know," Shenshen mused. "If it's a weapon…I mean, I've heard the Gale Force always sleep with their daggers near their bedrolls."

"Doesn't it bother you that she's keeping a weapon in her bed? What if she decides to use it on you one night?"

The blonde shook her head. "She would have done that already. Besides, I don't think it's a weapon. If it was, she wouldn't leave it lying there all day."

"So what could it be?" Milla asked again.

"I still think it seems magical," Shenshen said. "You said the bottle was glowing?"

"It seemed like it," Galinda responded. "But what kind of magic is it, if not a weapon?"

"Something to help her sleep?" Pfannee offered, but the blonde waved her hand.

"No, no. She barely sleeps anyway. She's always awake later than me at night and gone before I'm up in the mornings."

"How disturbing," Shenshen said sympathetically. Galinda nodded sadly, inwardly marveling at the attention, as usual.

"What about a keepsake?" Pfannee asked suddenly. Milla brightened, sitting up straight.

"My grandfather always kept my grandmother's necklace beneath his pillow after she passed on!" she said. "Could it be something like that?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Pfannee's face split into a grin. "We see what her reaction is when it's gone."

Galinda liked the idea, but then she realized something. "Wait, you mean _I'll _have to steal it?"

"Well, who else is going to?"

"Oh, no. What if she catches me?"

"We could stand guard outside the room," Shenshen said, grabbing her hand to reassure her. "Besides, you said she's never there, right? You just need to snatch it sometime. There's no way she could prove it was you."

Galinda swallowed. "O-okay. But who's going to keep it? Obviously I can't, or else she'd find it."

"Don't worry about it," Pfannee said with a wave of her hand. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>They planned the robbery for Sunday morning. Elphaba was usually out of the room early in the mornings and gone until evening, so she wouldn't be in the way. Galinda spent weekends with her friends, so everyone would think the room was empty for most of the day. With that fact, it would be hard to deny that anyone on campus could have gotten in and taken the bottle.<p>

Galinda woke up, excitement and adrenaline immediately pouring through her. She smiled to herself, but a noise cut through her thoughts. She sat up to see her roommate walking out of the bathroom. The blonde shuddered at her outfit: a loose pair of trousers and a baggy blouse, both of them an awful blue-gray color. But then she thought of something much worse.

"What are you _doing _here?" Galinda hissed. Elphaba looked up, a single eyebrow raised.

"I live here."

"But you're never here in the mornings!"

"Quite the contrary, Miss Galinda. I'm here _every _morning. See, I sleep just over there."

"Oh, you know what I mean! Why aren't you gone yet?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Obviously!" The blonde clenched her fists around her blanket, trying to regain some control. Her friends would be here soon, and this would never work if Elphaba was still hanging around.

"I'm hurt, Miss Galinda." The green girl put a hand to her chest, looking nowhere near hurt enough.

Galinda swung her legs out of bed and stood, reaching for her hairbrush. She grumbled under her breath as she worked through her hair. "Just wonderful. I have to put up with you in class, and around campus, and every single night, and the one time I can count on you being out of my sight, you're still plaguing me."

"A plague, now, am I?" Elphaba said, smirking. "Well, you know me. My entire existence revolves around making yours miserable."

"Apparently!" Galinda sniffed. She had to get the freak out of the room somehow. Maybe… Yes, that might work. The blonde fought to hide her smile. Elphaba pretended not to hear anyone who talked bad about her, but Galinda wondered just how immune to the rumors the green girl actually was. "But I suppose, as long as you're here, we could try to act civil."

"Oh wow, you're too kind." Elphaba rolled her eyes. She grabbed a book from her desk and settled into the corner of her bed, folding herself up so tight it seemed like she was trying to sink into the wall.

"I know I am." Galinda beamed. "Now, do tell me. Someone was talking about you the other day, and I _must _know if it was true."

"If it didn't come from me, probably not."

"All rumors are based in some sort of truth, Miss Elphaba."

"Indeed, Miss Galinda. The truth that most of the people here are pathetic and ignorant."

Galinda chose to ignore that. "This boy said something about you having a sister. Is that true?"

Elphaba gave no reaction. No tensing of the shoulders, no tightening of her fingers around her book. She didn't even respond. Galinda bit back a huff. "Well? Is it?"

"Is that any of your business?" The green girl said finally.

"He also said her skin wasn't green, but there was something else wrong with her."

There it was. One hand left the book, curling into a fist before pressing flat against her thigh. Galinda smiled slightly. "Well, is it true?"

"Again, I don't see how this concerns you, Miss Galinda." Her voice was smooth, but it had dropped in pitch.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, I'm sorry," Galinda cried suddenly. "I see talking about your family upsets you. Do you miss them? I miss my parents dearly. But of course, they send me letters and packages from home. Does your family write to you, Miss Elphaba?" Her smile twisted into a smirk as she finished. She knew very well that her roommate hadn't received any mail from home.

The green girl bristled. "What does it matter to you?"

"You're avoiding the question. I suppose that means no."

"I'd appreciate it, Miss Galinda, if you could leave me to my reading in peace."

"What is it you read all the time, anyway?"

"Words."

"How amusing," Galinda said, her voice lifting with scorn. But then she saw the title on the spine. "Animals? You're reading a book about animals?"

"Not animals, Miss Galinda, _Animals_."

Galinda let out a short laugh. "I see the old Goat of a professor has drawn you into his senseless prattle. You know, I heard a rumor that—"

"You hear lots of rumors," Elphaba said shortly. "And I don't care to listen to any of them."

"What's wrong? Afraid to hear something bad about the delusional beast?"

"Animals aren't beasts!" Elphaba spat. "They have minds and hearts just like we do, and to treat them any differently is an injustice!"

Galinda's smirk widened. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to contain her glee at the outburst, and kept up her light, airy tone. "Sure, Miss Elphaba. I suppose next you'll be telling us that green people can fit in to society."

Elphaba bit back a noise of disgust and leapt from the bed. Galinda quailed, backing away from her, but the green girl didn't care. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. It was bad enough that she had to put up with such ignorance during the week. She was sure she had lost multiple brain cells listening to Galinda and her friends.

Galinda winced as the door slammed, but then she jumped up and down with delight. She had gotten rid of the green bean! Giggling to herself, she darted over to her roommate's bed and reached under the pillows. Her fingers closed around the bottle just as there was a knock on her door.

She opened it wide and, seeing it was her friends, dangled the bottle in front of her. "Can I help you girls?"

They burst into giggles. "You did it!" Shenshen exclaimed.

"We saw her storming down the hall," Milla said. "What happened?"

"Oh, we were just chatting. Apparently talking about her family puts her in a foul mood."

More giggles. "Brilliant, Galinda!" Pfannee hugged her friend and took the bottle. "I'll keep this safe. Now all there's left to do is sit back and watch."

Galinda looked at her. "Once she figures out I don't have it, she'll probably suspect you. Are you sure you can take care of it?"

"Oh, don't you worry," Pfannee grinned. "She'll never get it from me."

* * *

><p>Elphaba settled down only a few minutes after she had left the room. Still, she didn't go back until after dark. Why in Oz's name was she stuck with the most popular girl at Shiz for a roommate? Anyone else might have been content with ignoring her, but no, Galinda Upland was too worried about her social standing to leave her alone. She had to kick Elphaba down so she could rise even higher. The green girl could take whatever they threw at her in public. But when it was in the privacy of their room, where anything she did or said would be twisted against her…<p>

She took a deep breath. It didn't matter. Galinda had had her bit of fun. It was only words, after all. She had heard them all before.

The curtains were drawn over the window when she returned to the room. The only light was the dim lamp that hung between the beds. Galinda strolled in and out of the bathroom, humming quietly. The roommates made no move to acknowledge each other.

Elphaba sat her bag down and collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. No doubt Galinda had spent the day with her friends. Elphaba had never had a friend to spend any days with. She didn't know why it was hitting her all of a sudden, but it was. Her first week at Shiz had proven to be no better than the rest of her life. She would deal with it, naturally. She always had. But still, she had worked hard to get to Shiz, and she was going to continue to work hard, so why couldn't she catch a break once in a while?

Almost absentmindedly, her hand reached back, fumbling beneath the pillows. She froze. After glancing at the bathroom to make sure Galinda was out of sight, she spun around and moved the pillows. It wasn't there. No, that was impossible. No one knew about the bottle. It couldn't be gone. It must have fallen off the bed.

She slid silently off the mattress and looked on the floor, but there was no sign of it. A quiet groan escaped her lips. She rushed over to her desk, digging through the drawer, through her bag, through anything.

"Oh no. No no no," she whispered to herself. Galinda heard her and moved to the bathroom doorway. She struggled to keep her face blank as she watched her roommate. The green girl was darting across the room, searching everything she could. It was the most emotion she had ever seen from her roommate. Indeed, the freak seemed to be nearly panicking.

"Is everything all right, Miss Elphaba?" Galinda finally asked. She couldn't help it. The sight was just too good.

Elphaba kept her back turned. "Fine."

"Well, then, I must ask you to stop tearing apart our room."

"I'm only tearing apart myhalf of the room," the green girl said, her voice surprisingly light.

"Yes, but you're getting your filthy belongings all over _my _half." Galinda picked up a black frock with her toe and kicked it back towards the green girl. Elphaba clenched her fists, fighting the urge to growl.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The saga of the little green bottle continues. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed; it makes working on this ten times better! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, you should have been there!" Galinda squealed to her friends the next morning. "I've never seen her so upset!"<p>

Pfannee grinned. "This was our best idea yet. Did she say what she had lost?"

"No, and I didn't dare bring it up."

"Try to," Shenshen said eagerly. "I want to know why it's so important to her."

But Galinda was hesitant. She didn't know how to ask about the bottle without letting her roommate know she was the one who took it. Of course, Galinda was sure she would figure it out eventually. Elphaba wasn't stupid. And her dark eyes seemed to be catching the blonde's far more often that day. Still, an opportunity arose the next morning.

Galinda grabbed her perfume bottle from the counter, smiling at her reflection. But when she dabbed the liquid on, she froze. Something wasn't right. This was her flowery perfume. But it was in the spot where her vanilla one usually was. She leaned forward, inspecting the counter more closely. All of her bottles and jars had been placed neatly, but they were slightly out of order. She grinned when she realized what had happened.

"Miss Elphaba?" Her voice was overly sweet as she stepped back into the room. The green girl had shouldered her bag and was about to leave, but she turned back to scowl at the blonde. "Would you care to explain why my things have been moved?"

"Have they?" Elphaba said lightly. "Strange. It would appear we have some sort of poltergeist on our hands."

"Very funny, Miss Elphaba. But I think we both know it wasn't a ghost who messed with my things."

"Well if you're so sure about it all, why don't you go catch the culprit?"

"I'm looking right at her, Miss Elphaba…" Galinda hesitated. "This wouldn't have anything to do with you tearing apart the room the other night, would it?"

Elphaba set her jaw and made to leave. "Miss Elphaba," Galinda called, stopping her. "If you've lost something, why don't you just tell me? Maybe I could help you find it."

"I'm sure you could, seeing as you took it," the green girl said through her teeth.

"If I took it, why didn't you find it among my things?"

"You gave it to one of your stupid friends, I'm sure."

"Don't insult my friends, green bean."

"Don't mess with my stuff."

"I could say the same thing. What did you lose, anyway?"

"The bottle!" Elphaba snapped. "That bottle you took from my pillows!"

Galinda fought back her grin. "A bottle? Whatever for?"

The green girl muttered a curse under her breath and stormed out of the room. Galinda clapped her hands together, delighted at having achieved yet another victory.

* * *

><p>But Elphaba hadn't given up hope yet. She just had to wait for the right opportunity.<p>

And the right opportunity just so happened to be that evening, just as the sun was dipping into the trees on the west side of campus. The final classes of the day had been let out. Normally, Elphaba would go to the library, but she was too distracted with the bottle. So she headed straight for Crage Hall.

Four girls were gathered outside the building in a loose circle, giggling to themselves. Elphaba raised an eyebrow. Perfect.

"Evening ladies," she said, striding over to them. All four froze, staring up at her in a strange mixture of amusement and fear. "How are we this fine night?"

"We'd be better if you weren't here," Pfannee spat.

One corner of the dark green lips twitched. "The feeling is mutual, Miss Pfannee. So let's just get this over with, shall we? I want it back."

"Want what back?" Shenshen's eyes were wide with forced innocence.

"The bottle you stole from me," Elphaba said impatiently. "The one Miss Galinda took and gave to one of you, probably Miss Pfannee. I'd like it back now, if you please."

"Why, we don't know what you're talking about," Milla said, but she couldn't keep a straight face. She let out a giggle, and the other three glared at her.

"Obviously," Elphaba said. She turned toward Pfannee. "I know you have it."

"Why does it mean so much to you?" The rich girl countered.

"That's none of your business."

"Well, then, I guess you won't be getting it back."

The green girl was fed up. She grit her teeth and lunged for Pfannee, but the girl jumped out of her reach. She pulled something out of her bag and held it up. The green bottle seemed to shimmer in the darkening night. "Oh, you mean this?"

"Give it back, you pathetic—_no!_" Elphaba cried out in sheer panic as Pfannee tossed the bottle around her. Shenshen caught it with a grin.

"What's the matter, green bean?" Milla asked. "We won't break it. Probably."

"I said, give it _back!_" Elphaba rounded on Shenshen, who promptly turned and fled into the building. The others followed her, trying to elbow the green girl away.

Galinda pushed past all of them, pulling out her key. She unlocked her room and dragged Shenshen into it. The others followed, leaving the door open wide behind them.

"Hand it over." Elphaba's dark eyes were flaring. Her entire body trembled and her chest heaved. Normally Galinda would have been scared, but at that moment, she felt invincible. It was four against one, and they had the upper hand. As the green girl stepped toward Shenshen, she ducked and rolled the bottle between her feet. Galinda snatched it up neatly.

"Go on, Elphaba. Tell us what it is," the blonde said, hugging the green glass to her chest.

"Give it here, blondie, before someone gets hurt."

"Hmm…no." Galinda darted into the bathroom, laughing with glee when her roommate charged after her. She leapt to the other side of the tub and turned on the faucet, flicking water up at her roommate. Elphaba flinched and backed away, growling. But there was a panic in her eyes, as if she was just realizing how outnumbered she was.

Being alone in the bathroom wasn't a good idea, so Galinda flicked more water at her before turning it off and darting out of the room. She slammed the door behind her and muttered a quick spell, locking the handle in place.

"_Galinda!_" The bathroom door shook, but the magic held. The rich girls gathered together, passing the bottle around. Their faces were flushed with victory. This was turning into quite the story to tell the next day.

"Galinda!" Elphaba yelled again. "Let me out _now!_"

"Tell us what this bottle is," Pfannee replied. Galinda took it again, pretending to inspect it.

"Hm. Ugly, ragged, and green, just like a certain monstrous roommate of mine," she said calmly. The pounding on the door had stopped. "If you don't tell us what this is, I won't let you out."

Elphaba was trembling on the other side of the door. She wouldn't tell them. She couldn't. It was too dear to her. She refused to give them that hold in her life.

"Fine," came Pfannee's voice. "Obviously we were wrong, girls, and it's not that important. I suppose we can just toss it out the window."

"No!" Elphaba screamed despite herself. She began to panic. She couldn't lose that bottle. It was all she had left of her mother. She felt a terribly familiar energy run through her, and suddenly the doorknob clicked.

Elphaba burst from the room, fury etched into her features. Pfannee, Milla, and Shenshen squeaked, darting towards the hallway, but the green girl only had eyes for one person. She grabbed Galinda by her jacket collar and shoved her against the wall. The blonde shoved the bottle behind her back.

"Let go of me, you brute!"

"Why should I? Your friends ran away, so it's just you and me. Now, give me that bottle!"

"No!"

Elphaba was forced back by a rush of magic. The blonde froze, the blood draining from her face. She had never physically hurt someone like that. And with magic! She gulped as she realized that was the first time her power had come so easily, so _instinctively._

Elphaba stumbled to her feet, snarling and snapping Galinda back to attention. Thinking quickly, Galinda forced open the window and thrust her arm out. The bottle dangled from her fingers. Elphaba froze. She paled, the usually vibrant emerald fading to an awful gray-tinged green. "Don't," she whispered.

Galinda was stunned. Elphaba was staring at the bottle as if it were her lifeline. The blonde gripped it tightly.

"Tell me what it is."

"Why are you doing this to me?" The green girl's question was barely more than a breath, and Galinda was sure that she wasn't meant to hear it.

But she still wouldn't back down. She had been shoved against a wall and, even worse, her dress collar had ripped a little with the force. Besides, she couldn't take pity on the green freak now. What would her friends think? She loosened her grip slightly. "Well?"

Elphaba felt her throat tighten. She didn't want to tell her. She didn't want this to be used against her. But what choice did she have? "It was my mother's." Her voice came out in a rasp. "That's all."

"That doesn't seem that important," Galinda said, her eyes narrowing.

"It's all I have left of her," Elphaba snapped.

They stayed that way for a moment, Elphaba frozen in the middle of the room and Galinda reaching out the window. "Fine," the blonde said finally. She pulled the bottle back in and walked over to her roommate's bed. Grimacing, she lifted a pillow by its corner and replaced the bottle. "Good as new."

But Elphaba wasn't done yet. She grabbed Galinda by the arm and threw her to the floor. The blonde gaped up at her. The green girl had recovered from her lapse of control and was now glaring at her with all the force in the world. But Galinda refused to lose her victory so easily. She jumped up, slamming one sharp heel into her roommate's toe.

Elphaba jerked back, but then pushed her roommate into the wall again. "If you _ever _touch my stuff again…" Her voice was thick with unspoken threats. Next to them, the window shuttered, almost humming with energy. Galinda's eyes widened. All around the room, papers were fluttering. The bed sheets rippled. The door to the hall slammed shut.

Her roommate could do magic?

Elphaba turned away, her shoulders heaving, and the magic vanished. Without a word, she kicked off her boots and changed into a nightgown. Within seconds, she was slipping into her bed, reaching under her pillow to hold the green bottle.

Galinda went through her own nighttime routine and buried herself under her covers. But after all that had just happened, she was sure she would never sleep in the presence of her roommate again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think it's time to introduce a new character. Sound good? **

**Reviews are lovely, and so are you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up early the next morning, like usual, and glared over at the sleeping form of her roommate. She should cut off the girl's precious golden hair right then and there, but something held her back. She couldn't just torment Galinda this time—although she would definitely be tormenting her. No, this time her revenge had to include all four of those brats.<p>

Part of her was afraid of leaving her bottle beneath her pillow, but she was sure that it would be safe there. The girls had had their fun, and now they knew what the bottle was for. They wouldn't try the same trick again.

* * *

><p>It was after her first class when she heard the whispers.<p>

She had known they were coming. As soon as her pathetic blonde roommate met up with her friends that morning, her secret would be spilled. But that didn't stop her blood from running cold when she stumbled across a group of her classmates huddled in an alley between buildings.

"I heard she has no mother."

Elphaba froze. She leaned against the brick and strained her ears to listen. Normally she wouldn't care, but what they said this time was dangerous. She needed to know how bad the damage was.

"Yeah, she died a long time ago," a girl's voice said.

"I heard it was some freak accident."

"You mean the green bean caused it?"

Elphaba's long fingers curled into fists. Those stupid girls. Those pathetic, ignorant brats. They would pay for this.

"I don't believe it," a boy scoffed. "She's a freak, sure, but a murderer?"

"I'd believe it," someone else piped up.

"It could have been on accident, I suppose. Besides, didn't you hear Miss Galinda this morning?"

"No, I haven't seen her."

The voices hushed, as if leaning forward. "She was telling Misses Pfannee and Shenshen that her roommate has…_magic_."

A gasp ran through them. "Surely not! She's not in any sorcery classes, is she?"

"No, but it's there. Miss Galinda said so herself."

"Oh, poor Miss Galinda," someone sighed. The others made sounds of agreement.

"It's bad enough being stuck with that vegetable. But now we know she's dangerous…"

Elphaba had heard enough. She gripped her bag and walked in the opposite direction. Of course. Of _course _this would happen. It wasn't enough for the girls to spread rumors about her mother. Saying she'd killed her! They had no idea what they were talking about! Still, Elphaba winced at the thought, feeling that familiar weight settle in her stomach.

But no, that wasn't enough. On top of it all, she had lost control in front of Galinda. _Stupid! _She mentally screamed at herself. She could have made up some excuse and gotten away with unlocking the door, but there was no explanation for when she pinned Galinda to the wall and caused the entire room to practically _vibrate_. It was plain and simple lack of control, and now it was costing her dearly. She didn't want anyone to know she had magic. What if they found out it was tied to her emotions, and she didn't always have a handle on it? It had happened when she was young, playing with the other children. They had found out, and they had tried constantly to provoke her, to make her do something stupid.

Or worse, what if Morrible found out? No. Elphaba was here to study history and life sciences and things like that. Nothing was going to stop her, especially not something as unreliable as _sorcery_.

She was so busy fuming that she didn't see the person in front of her until they had slammed into each other. She yelped in surprise as her bag slid off her shoulder and spilled onto the ground. The person who ran into her fell backward, but she managed to stay upright. Elphaba, having gotten used to her classmates knocking her over in the past week, avoided the person's eyes and started grabbing her books, shoving them into her bag in silence.

"I'm so sorry," a male voice said, kneeling next to her and helping gather her things. She jerked away from him.

"Sure you are."

"Really," the boy said. He grabbed the last journal and stood, handing it to her. "I apologize, Miss Elphaba. I wasn't paying attention."

She looked at him for the first time, raising an eyebrow. The boy was obviously a Munchkinlander. His height gave that much away. But besides that, she had no idea who he was. Not that this surprised her. She barely knew anyone at Shiz, and she preferred to keep it that way.

Still, he looked sincere enough. She brushed her hands against her skirt. "Yes, well, I wasn't looking either. No apologies needed. Good day."

"W-wait!" He ran to catch up to her as she strode away. "I know you."

"You mean you know _of _me," Elphaba countered without looking back. "You've heard the rumors about the awful green bean, so you think you know my life. But the truth, my dear sir, is that you know _nothing_."

"Th-that's not what I meant," the Munchkin boy said. "I think we played together as children, back in Rush Margins."

"You think?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him. "As in, you're not certain if you played with a green girl as a child? I know memories tend to fade, but one would _think _that, as there aren't many green children, you would remember this one pretty clearly."

"I don't like to make assumptions, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba stopped. "Yet you assume you know me, despite the fact that I don't even know your name. And I can _assume _that the only reason you remember mine is from hearing others talk about me here at Shiz."

The boy shifted uncomfortably, but chose to ignore her second point. "Boq is my name."

"Well then, Master Boq, it's been a pleasure knocking you to the ground and listening to you pretend to know me. However, the fact of the matter is that you _don't _know me, and you probably don't even want to. I'd bet anything that you are only talking to me so you can learn some embarrassing information to pass onto Miss Galinda or her friends, probably to win the affections of one of them."

"I'm not trying to set you up," Boq protested, but his ears had grown quite red. Elphaba cackled.

"Perhaps not, but you _are _trying to win someone's favor. Which one is it? Oh, why do I bother asking? The obvious answer is Miss Galinda, of course."

Boq looked quite flustered at that. Elphaba laughed and strode away once more. "Perhaps you knew me as a child, Master Boq," she called, turning around to walk backwards. "But from what I've heard, you wouldn't want to know me at all."

The Munchkin just stared at her retreating back, wondering why in Oz he even bothered.

* * *

><p>"So…you're not mad at us, Miss Galinda?"<p>

Milla stared up at her with wide eyes. Next to her, Pfannee was watching her carefully, and across from them, Shenshen was waiting expectantly. The truth was, she was furious with the girls. They had left her alone with an enraged green freak. Who knows what could have happened? But Galinda was smarter than to spite them. She had a lot to lose if she didn't accept their apology, two of the most important things being her social standing and help with tormenting her roommate. So she put on the gentlest smile she could and shook her head.

"Of course I'm not, Miss Milla. Anyone would have run from the freak if they had the chance."

The tension at the table disappeared, and she sat down next to Shenshen.

"It did work out alright in the end, though," Pfannee mused. Galinda fought the urge to clench her fists. "You're not hurt, and we've got plenty of new information against her."

"Exactly," Galinda said, smiling slightly. "But maybe…maybe we should lay low for a few days. Let the rumors go around for a bit."

"Don't tell us you're feeling guilty," Milla whined.

"Of course not," Galinda said shortly. _I'm not the one who should feel guilty here,_ she added mentally. "But…you didn't see her last night."

"Oh yeah," Shenshen said. "The magic."

"Surely you can handle her?" Pfannee asked. Her face was serious, but Galinda could see the smirk in her eyes.

Well, fine. If she wanted to turn to mockery... "Well, of course _I _can. I've got magic of my own, remember? I'm just worried about you three. She'd obviously take things out on those of us she knows can't fight back."

Pfannee's eyes grew cold, but the other two exchanged frightened looks.

"How powerful do you think she is?" Milla whispered.

"I'm sure I don't know," Galinda said. "But it doesn't take that much skill to pull harmful pranks, especially on those who don't know magic."

"You're sweet to think of us, Galinda," Shenshen said. Galinda took her hand with a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't want you girls getting hurt by that awful green thing, now would I?"

"Even though we left you?" Milla looked on the verge of tears.

Galinda shook her head, enjoying the look on Pfannee's face very much. "That's in the past. I already said I wasn't mad, didn't I?"

It was later that afternoon when the rumors at Shiz shifted slightly. Now, Galinda was more than just the poor girl with an evil roommate. She was a downright saint, always looking out for her friends and everyone else and not afraid one bit of the green bean's magic. The blonde walked back into her room, feeling very pleased with herself.

But the green girl would have none of that.

Elphaba sat up noticeably straighter as Galinda got ready for bed. When the blonde started to slide under her covers, the green girl mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for her roommate to hear.

Galinda ignored her and settled down. Elphaba just grinned behind her book. Something brushed against the blonde's leg. She screamed, jumping up from the bed.

"Something wrong, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda pointed mutely at her bed. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and walked over. She pulled back the covers. A handful of caterpillars were crawling over the sheets, but she moved the blanket so her roommate wouldn't see. Murmuring nonsense under her breath once again, she scooped up the bugs and slid them into a pocket of her clothes, moving swiftly and deftly so that Galinda couldn't see any of it.

"Why, Miss Galinda, there's nothing here."

Galinda crept forward, eyeing her roommate warily. Her bed was empty. "But…but I felt…"

Elphaba smirked and walked off toward the bathroom.

"I heard you mumbling!" Galinda cried. "I know it was you!"

Her roommate just cackled, the sound echoing off the walls of the bathroom. Galinda nearly jumped back into her bed, throwing the covers around herself. The green girl emerged, having changed into her nightgown and re-braided her hair. "And they say you're not afraid of my magic," she said, her lips curled.

Galinda glared at her. Not another word was said that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so, so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

><p>There was no talk the next day of what Elphaba had done, just as she had expected. To tell others about it would be to admit that she was afraid of the green girl, and Galinda Upland simply couldn't do that.<p>

Still. It wasn't fair to torment just Galinda. Elphaba had to think of something for all the girls. And she couldn't keep pretending to do magic, either. Despite all the evidence, she had a feeling that Galinda had her moments of intelligence. They were rare and most likely wasted, but present nonetheless. Elphaba didn't want to risk them finding out about her lack of control. Things would get…well, out of control.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba," said a voice. The green girl turned around, surveying the classroom she had just entered.

"Ah, the lovesick Munchkin," she greeted him. Normally she would have said nothing, but they were the only two in the mathematics room. "And how are you today, Master Boq?"

"Simply splendid," he answered. "And you, Miss Elphaba?"

"Oh, just peachy," she said. But then she looked down at herself, holding her arms out slightly. "Actually, on second thought, I believe that's one adjective that could never describe me."

"Unless the peach was covered in mold," Boq offered, but the amusement in his eyes was kind, not mocking. Elphaba found herself smiling at the remark.

"That's it then," she said, clapping her hands together. "From now on, peachy will mean _wonderful_ for the rest of the world, and covered in mold for me. I'm so glad we had this conversation. It's a day-maker for sure."

"Happy to be of service, Miss Elphaba," Boq said with a chuckle. "Does this mean you believe me that we were childhood friends?"

"Friends?" Elphaba scoffed. "Maybe we played together, but I had no friends. My memories consist of a group of children constantly trying to get a rise out of me."

"Are you talking about your childhood memories, or all of your memories in general?" Boq asked with a grin. Elphaba raised an eyebrow, but otherwise made no reaction. "Because it seems to me you could have been describing anything that happened last week."

"How observant of you," Elphaba said, striding over to her usual table in a corner of the room. Before the Munchkin could respond, more students filed in. They cast dirty looks at Elphaba and greeted Boq with various amounts of enthusiasm.

"Boq! Dear old chap!"

"Crope. Tibbett." Boq nodded at the two boys who sat next to him.

"Always so formal," Crope said with a curt nod.

"That's our Boq," Tibbett added with his own nod.

"We haven't seen you in the library lately, Master Boq," Crope said, pouting. Tibbett nodded stiffly again. Boq smacked him lightly on the head, but all three boys were grinning.

"I took the weekend off," Boq said.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the table of boys. Boq worked at the library? It was the one at the boys' college, obviously, but still. Maybe the Munchkin wasn't so bad after all. Of course, he was hopelessly smitten with Galinda, a fact that became even more obvious when she walked into the room and he blushed furiously. Crope and Tibbett elbowed him in the ribs and whispered in his ear. Elphaba could only imagine the things they were saying. She smirked as Boq's blush deepened.

The professor finally quieted the room and began the lesson. Just like every other class in every other day, Elphaba was answering almost every question. She took to circling her answers in her notebook and counting to ten, slowly, before raising her hand. But even with all her delaying, she was still the only one who seemed to answer. It irked her to no end. She knew her classmates could come up with the solutions, but they just chose not to. Most of the girls were busy gossiping with each other, and most of the guys were busy watching the girls. The worst bunch, of course, was Miss Galinda and her friends in the center of the room.

Galinda was bored. She didn't want to pay attention to the lesson, but she figured it was necessary. It was a delicate balance, really. She didn't want to seem too smart, or as if she enjoyed her classes, but she couldn't let her grades suffer, either. Especially not this early in the year. So she took her notes and half-listened to the teacher, just like in every other class. It would probably come back to haunt her later in the semester, around final exams, but for now she was content in her ignorance. After all, what was a couple of failed tests compared to social ranking?

Still, there was a part of her—a very _small _part, thank you very much—that actually enjoyed math. It was vital in architecture.

Not that it mattered, of course. She cared about makeup and dresses and high society, not dusty old buildings.

The blonde pouted slightly, although she wasn't sure whom she was pouting at. She shook her head and glanced sideways at her friends. None of them were paying attention. Shenshen was drawing loops across the top of her page, and Pfannee and Milla were giggling under their breath about something or other. She turned her focus back to the newest equation the teacher had written on the chalkboard, and then down to her notes. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she brought her pen to the paper, moving numbers around and mouthing directions to herself.

_Take that nine and multiply it by the seven, okay, now…oh, this is one of those impossible numbers, so let's move that to the bottom of the fraction. Now these go together to make…_

After a moment, she looked up again. The classroom was quiet except for the scratching of pens against paper and a few girls' quiet gossip.

"Come now," the professor said, "Does anyone have a solution yet?"

Slowly, making sure her friends weren't watching, Galinda circled the answer on her page. She knew she was right. All she had to do was raise her hand. No one else had solved the problem yet. Her hand twitched slightly…

But no. Her fingers curled into a small fist on her page. She couldn't. What would her friends think? She could imagine the look of horror on their faces. They would call her a nerd, a know it all. No man would ever date her. No one cares for a smart girl. It was about looks, social standing—_not _who can solve a mathematic equation.

Still, _someone _should answer it. The blonde looked around the room, feeling a strange sort of anticipation. It had only been a minute or so since the teacher had given them the equation, but surely that was enough time. _Surely_ someone besides Galinda could find the solution. What were they waiting for? Come on, people, someone raise your hand already!

And there it was. A green hand in a small corner of the room. "Forty-eight and two tenths." Elphaba's voice was quiet and tinged with a slight impatience. _Maybe she'd been waiting for someone to answer, too, _Galinda thought, glancing over at her roommate. Then she shuddered, horrified at herself for _relating _to the green freak. _Ew ew ew ew ew!_

But still. She was glad that someone, at least, had finally answered.

* * *

><p>The rest of her classes that day did <em>not <em>come so easily.

Elphaba once again proved herself to be a complete history nerd, answering Dr. Dillamond's every question without hesitation and, more often than not, furthering the discussions past the point where anyone else could follow. At one point, Galinda had had enough. She raised her hand with a huff.

"Ah, yes, Miss Glinda?"

The blonde scowled. "It's _Ga_linda_, _professor. And what does this have to do with the lesson?"

Elphaba glared at her, but Dr. Dillamond simply nodded. "Right. Forgive me for my tangents. Now, as I was saying…"

Literature proved to be just as confusing, although Galinda caught a slight break, since she did little more than gossip with Milla during the lecture. And then in physics, she was forced to sit alone as none of her friends were in that class. That Munchkin boy, Biq or Boq or whatever, sat behind her. She could hear the stifled laughter coming from his two friends, and she only imagined what they were saying behind her back.

But worst of all was her sorcery class.

They had moved away from learning theory and basic rules and were starting to actually cast spells. Galinda walked into class practically skipping with excitement, but it didn't last. Madame Morrible glared at her, freezing her in place, and started barking instructions.

"Today, class, we'll be working on moving objects with magic. Observe." Morrible squinted at a table in the middle of the room and, with a casual wave of her fingers, sent it crashing into the chalkboard.

Galinda stared. That's what she had done to the green freak the other day, when she was pinned to the wall. It had been so simple. She didn't even think about it—it just happened. Her heart started pounding. This was her chance. Here was a spell she already knew. It would be all too easy—and now Morrible would finally realize how talented she was!

But her excitement was short lived. It soon became apparent that she struggled with this spell just as much as the others. She glared at the wooden chair in front of her, pouring her every fiber into moving it, but nothing happened. The chair stayed absolutely still—except for the time when she lost control and just kicked it.

"That doesn't count, Miss Galinda," Morrible called from across the room. The blonde repressed a shriek. It didn't make any sense! How could she throw her roommate across the room without even trying, yet she couldn't move a stupid little chair?

It wasn't until she was walking back to Crage Hall after class—shoulders tense and head hung low in a painful mix of frustration and shame—that an explanation came to her. When she had first cast the spell, she wanted nothing more than to throw Elphaba back. It wasn't a conscious thought, but instinct. And it had worked. But when she focused on moving the chair, nothing had happened. The one and only time she magic had come easily to her was when she was hurting someone.

_No. I was defending myself, _Galinda thought, crossing her arms over her chest. _And even if it did hurt her, the vegetable deserved it. _

So she pushed away the guilty feelings before they could even fully form. This wasn't the time to worry about her vile roommate. She was exhausted and frustrated and wanted nothing more than to walk into her grand bedroom back at her home in Frottica, maybe sink into a warm bath her Ama had drawn, and not worry about her failed attempts at sorcery ever again.

Instead, she stumbled into her dorm room, pointedly looking away from the green monster sitting on the bed nearest the door. The blonde dropped her purse and sank into her desk chair with a small groan.

Elphaba glanced up from her book and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Miss Galinda?"

"Nothing of your concern," Galinda snapped.

"Then you would do your best to suffer in silence."

"Oh, you heartless old toad!"

Elphaba's dark eyebrow knit together. "Why is it you people are always calling me a toad? Toads are usually more of a brown color. I do believe you meant to call me a _frog_."

Galinda jumped to her feet, her small hands curled into fists at her sides. "Whatever you are, it's no surprise all of Shiz calls you names! It's one thing to pull pranks on each other, _Miss Elphaba_, but to tease a girl so mercifully when she's already upset—"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The green girl rolled her eyes. "Forgive me for not recognizing your petty little dramas. Shall I take a moment of silence for whatever shoe you broke this time?"

"I do not have petty dramas," Galinda seethed. "My suffering is just as real as yours."

Elphaba threw her book to the side and stood up to tower over Galinda. The blonde glared up at her, refusing to move an inch.

"You know nothing of suffering." Elphaba's voice was almost too quiet to hear. "You're a spoiled little brat who gets everything she asks for. Don't you dare talk to me about _suffering_. You don't know the meaning of the word."

She turned and headed back for her bed, but Galinda wasn't about to admit defeat so easily.

"At least I'm not asking for it!" she cried. The green girl froze. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Galinda's hands were trembling, but she held her ground. "Every problem you have, you brought on yourself. You're rude and bitter, a know-it-all, and you pull wicked pranks—why would anyone like you? Maybe you have more problems than I do, Elphaba Thropp, but it's no one's fault but your own!"

The blonde thought for sure that her roommate was going to kill her right then and there. Elphaba glared at her viciously, the dark eyes searing holes into her, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she turned on her heel and walked out, slamming the door so hard that the entire room shook.

Galinda knew she had won, but if anything, it only made her feel worse. She crawled into bed distractedly, forgetting to even change into a nightgown. She blew out the lamp, wondering what was waiting for her when her roommate returned.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I realized this chapter took place immediately after ch8. So guess who gets two updates in one day? You guys!  
><strong>

**To Fae'sFlower and everyone else asking about the Gelphie: they'll get there, it's coming, I promise. But don't you think Elphaba deserves her revenge first? ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Stupid blonde…doesn't know what she's talking about…would've been fine if she had just left me alone at the beginning of the year.<em>

Elphaba spun around and kicked the door she was standing by. It gave a satisfying shudder, and now the throbbing in her foot was enough to distract her from her anger. With a small groan, she sat down on the front steps of the building. She didn't even know where she was—she had stormed out of Crage Hall in a blind rage, focusing all her energy on keeping her magic under control. Oz knows what would have happened if she had stayed with her roommate any longer…

"Miss Elphaba?"

The green girl jumped up at the sound of the voice. Dr. Dillamond stepped out of the building and closed the door gently behind him. "Miss Elphaba, is everything all right?"

Elphaba avoided her teacher's eyes as she wiped the dust off her clothes. "Of course, sir. Why wouldn't it be?"

The Goat's mouth worked beneath his beard as he regarded her. "Would you like some tea?"

"I—what?"

"Tea, Miss Elphaba. I always have a cup in the evenings, and it would be lovely to have some company. Would you join me?"

Her first instinct was to refuse, but something held her tongue. Dr. Dillamond, her favorite teacher, one of the greatest scholars in Oz, was inviting her to tea. Except…

"I…don't drink tea, Professor."

"I have cold cider as well." The Goat's eyes twinkled. "I insist, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba swallowed and nodded, slowly following Dr. Dillamond back into the building. He led her to his office—a small room with little more than a cluttered desk, a wardrobe that held more books than clothes, and a pile of blankets in the corner, beneath a tiny window—and motioned for her to have a seat as he poured the drinks. There was silence as they both settled, sitting across the desk from each other. Elphaba kept her eyes on her glass.

"How have your classes been, Miss Elphaba?"

"Good." She cleared her throat, hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"Most of my colleagues speak very highly of you," the Goat said with a smile. "But what about your roommate? How have you been getting along?"

"Everything's been fine, sir."

"I see. So going around campus kicking things is simply your way of celebrating how wonderful things are."

The green girl flinched, but Dr. Dillamond's eyes were still regarding her warmly. "Miss Elphaba, I sense you're not the type to open up to others. I'm not going to make you do anything. But I do want you to know that if you ever do want to talk, I will always listen."

Elphaba forced her mouth to curl into a smirk. "With all due respect, Dr. Dillamond, there are those who would say I already talk too much in your class."

"Ah yes, well, those with something will always be regarded bitterly by those without."

Elphaba looked startled at that. What in Oz did she have that those other girls didn't? Something must have shown on her face, for the Goat simply smiled at her. "_Passion_, Miss Elphaba. Purpose. You are your own person in a world where others are taught—and even persecuted—to conform." Dr. Dillamond stood suddenly. "I'm going on a walk. It seems like a decent enough night. Would you care to join me? I'm most curious about continuing the conversation we started in class today, about the truces of Animal-led clans in the ancient Vinkus."

Elphaba didn't know exactly what to do, so she nodded and stood, setting her full glass down and following her professor out of the room.

* * *

><p>A sharp rapping on the door made Galinda jump. She bolted upright, drawing the blanket around herself. She hadn't been sleeping—how could she with the murderous look Elphaba had given her still burning into her mind?—but the room was dark and quiet, and the sudden noise had sent her heart pounding in her chest. The blonde sat still and listened. Who had knocked? Had Elphaba locked herself out? Well, that monster could just sleep in the hallway for all Galinda cared.<p>

But…what if this was one of her tricks? What horror was waiting for her outside the door?

The knock came again, this time accompanied by a giggle. Galinda's eyes widened. Definitely not Elphaba.

She rushed to the door and opened it to find Pfannee and Milla and Shenshen.

"What took you so long?" Pfannee demanded.

"I was fixing my makeup in the bathroom," Galinda said with a shrug.

"Is the green bean here?" Shenshen asked quietly, leaning around Pfannee to peer into the room. Galinda shook her head.

"I haven't seen her since class today." She wasn't sure why, but the thought of talking about her last fight with the green girl made her slightly sick. "Anyway, what's going on? It's almost dark. Why are you here?"

Milla and Pfannee shared a glance before giggling again. Shenshen grinned. "There's a new student at Shiz. He's arriving soon. Oh, you should hear the thing they're saying about him, Galinda. Someone said he—"

"Hush, Shenshen!" Pfannee said, waving her arm at the other girl to cut her off. "Let her see for herself."

"See what for myself?" Galinda asked, pouting slightly.

"Come on!" Milla grabbed Galinda's wrist and tugged. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry!"

The blonde was still confused, but she shook her head and ducked back into her room to pull on a pair of heels and grab her purse. Within seconds she had rejoined her friends, and the four of them dashed out of Crage Hall to the entrance gates.

Students, mostly girls, had begun to crowd around in the square, standing on tiptoes to catch a glimpse of the iron gates. Galinda caught bits of conversation as she followed the others to the front of the growing mass.

"A new student, you said?"

"Why is he coming late?"

"Where is he from?"

"I heard—"

"Shh! Look!"

Galinda peered through the dying light toward the sound of wheels against cobblestone. An elaborate carriage, painted deep brown and fiery orange and decorated in strange carvings, rolled into sight. The horse pulling it was tall and bulky, colored like midnight. A hush fell over the onlookers as the cab slowed to a halt.

"Pardon me. Excuse me. Let me through, if you please." Madame Morrible broke through the front of the crowd and hurried toward the carriage, frantically straightening her dress and hair—a lost cause, Galinda thought.

Morrible beamed and shuffled forward, blocking the view as the carriage door creaked open. "Welcome to Shiz, Master Tiggular." She said with a slight bow. The girls exchanged a look. Morrible was sucking up to a student? Who was this kid?

The Madame Head snapped her fingers at a couple of boys in the front of the crowd. "You there, Masters Avaric and Boq. Come help with Master Tiggular's bags."

"That's alright," a voice said. A boy jumped down from the cab. "And call me Fiyero, please."

The crowd erupted in whispers.

"That skin!"

"Are those tattoos?"

"He's _handsome_," Pfannee said delightedly. Galinda took a couple of steps forward, desperately trying to get a better view. To say that Fiyero was handsome would be an understatement. His skin was a rich brown, except for a trail of tattooed, bright blue diamonds that gleamed in the sunlight. His silky dark hair hung messily above his face, and his eyes sparkled golden as he looked around the square. His lips curled into a mischievous half-smile as he took in all the attention.

"Why does he look like that?" Milla asked. "So…exotic."

"He's from the Vinkus!" a girl beside them whispered. "_And _I heard he's some sort of royalty there."

"Really?" Galinda asked, staring back at the boy with wonder. "A Winkie prince…"

Across the square, Elphaba and Dr. Dillamond had come to a stop between two buildings.

"You'd think a celebrity was arriving, the way they're all crowding around," Elphaba muttered.

Dr. Dillamond chuckled into his beard. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge, my dear. Even the teachers have been talking about this new student. A prince from the Vinkus, they say he is."

Despite herself, Elphaba was intrigued. Shiz was made almost entirely of Munchkinlanders and Gillikinese. In fact, she was sure that she was the only student here who had ever been to Quadling Country. To have another person who was well-traveled…

But still. She spotted Galinda and her friends on the other side of the square, practically swooning as they stared at the new boy. She didn't say anything out loud, not with Dr. Dillamond standing right there, but she found the whole thing completely pathetic.

Something caught the corner of Galinda's eye, and she turned to see what it was. Her despicable roommate was standing at the edge of the crowd, her dark eyes hard as she took in the gathering. Galinda swallowed and looked back at Fiyero, but it wasn't as easy to admire him now. Something about the smirk on Elphaba's face was making her awfully nervous.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the messages and reviews! You all are absolutely amazing! **

**This chapter's a bit longer than usual. As Caliax so wonderfully put it, "Here comes the BOO! part of Unadulterated Loathing!" **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before all of Shiz knew the Vinkan boy's name. <em>Fiyero <em>was being whispered in every corner of every dormitory, dining hall, and classroom. Elphaba would have enjoyed the fact that the attention was no longer on her if it weren't for one little problem.

Her roommate never shut up.

"And those _eyes!_" Galinda sighed and collapsed onto her thick pink bed. The Winkie prince was everything she had ever dreamed of. Tall, exotic, gorgeous—not to mention, a _prince_.

"Miss Galinda, if you insist upon drooling like a doe-eyed mutt, at least keep it to yourself. _Some _of us are busy with more important things."

The blonde propped herself up on her elbows and glared at her roommate, who was bent over a stack of books and journals at her desk. "I don't see why you're so worried, Miss Elphaba. What's the point of studying when you're already an obnoxious know-it-all?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She knew she should have gone to the library. Being in her roommate's presence was getting more difficult each day, a fact not helped at all by the visits of the rest of those girls, which were growing more and more common.

A knock on the door caused Galinda to squeal and leap from her bed. "Speak of the devil," Elphaba muttered, turning back to her work.

"Besides," Galinda continued as she went to the door. "Even you must be at least a _tiny _bit interested in Master Fiyero."

The green girl chose not to respond. Whatever eagerness she had felt at the Vinkan's arrival had long since vanished. Instead of a well-educated, seasoned traveler, the prince had turned out to be as arrogant and dimwitted as the rest of Oz's upper class society. It was no wonder the blonde swooned over him so.

Galinda opened the door and hugged her friends. "Give me just a moment, ladies. I'll be right out." She scurried off into the bathroom to touch up her makeup before going out, leaving her three friends hovering uncertainly in the doorway. They cast uneasy glances at Elphaba, who refused to look up from her work.

"What are _you _doing here?" Pfannee asked.

"Miss Pfannee," Elphaba sighed without turning around, "We've been through this before. You see, I _live _here."

"Funny," Pfannee replied, "I thought you lived at the library."

"Believe me, the company is a lot better there. But unfortunately, it is against the school's policy to let people sleep between bookshelves."

"What a shame."

"Now that, my dear Miss Shenshen, is something we can agree on."

Shenshen looked disgusted, but before any of them could respond, Galinda was back and shooing them out of the room. "Come along, leave the green bean to her…whatever it is she does. We've got a prince to go meet up with!"

The door shut behind them, and Elphaba let out a sigh of relief. While they hadn't gotten into a fight as bad as the one the night Fiyero arrived, the roommates still despised one another, and they still took every chance they had to show it. The bubbly blonde's presence was enough to make Elphaba feel sick after a while.

And she still hadn't thought of a way to get revenge on them for taking her mother's bottle. If she didn't fight back now, they'd never leave her alone. She needed to teach them that messing with her would be a serious mistake.

But _how? _The green girl jumped up from her desk and began pacing the room, eyeing Galinda's side with mild disgust. She didn't want to actually hurt the girls. She wasn't cruel. But simply scaring them wouldn't work, either. They'd strike back, and the entire thing would never end. And to add to it all, the entire school was on their side.

Elphaba shook her head, then grabbed her key and slipped out the door. She needed to think, and being cooped up with all of her roommate's things wasn't helping.

It was a gorgeous afternoon, fading slowly into a lovely evening. No wonder the girls all wanted to go out. Elphaba wondered vaguely if, had she been born with normal skin, she would be with that group.

_Oz, I hope not, _she thought to herself. She liked to think that her intelligence and her morals would still be her two greatest assets, vegetable or not.

Just as she was passing the café, a voice pulled her out of her musings. "Miss Elphaba!"

Had it been any other voice on campus, she would have kept walking. But something about the Munchkin boy intrigued her—he was tolerable, at least—so she altered her path to walk closer to his table.

"Master Boq," she greeted him. "Tell me, have your friends put something in your water? Why else would you dare call out to Shiz's most hated resident?"

As usual, Boq didn't know quite how to respond to her. So instead he cleared his throat and gestured at the other two boys sitting with him. "This is Crope and Tibbett, and I assure you they did not poison my water."

Crope pouted a little, turning toward Tibbett. "We didn't? How boring of us."

"Thanks for the idea, though," Tibbett said, winking at Elphaba. The green girl fought the urge to smile. It wasn't exactly pleasant conversation, but it wasn't hateful or bitter, either.

"Where are you off to tonight, Miss Elphaba?" Boq asked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter? Or are you actually trying to figure out my dear roommate's plans for the evening?"

"Perhaps I am genuinely interested."

"Yes, and perhaps I am not Shiz's most hated resident."

"Perhaps not," Tibbett said, rubbing his chin as if thinking hard. "Let's think. Who here is loathed even more than the green bean?"

Crope grinned. "Perhaps that dear Madame Head? Morrible?"

Elphaba glared at them, despising the idea of being compared to Morrible. "Yes, well, I thank you for this less than delightful conversation, but I must be on my way." She strode off, gritting her teeth. Curse her roommate, curse all those girls, curse every student in this Oz-damned school. She couldn't hold a decent conversation for more than twenty seconds without the words _green bean _or _vegetable _or—

"Elphaba!" A hand touched her elbow, but she jerked away. "Miss Elphaba, please let me apologize for their behavior."

For some unknown reason, Elphaba stopped. Boq stepped forward so that he was facing her. "Crope and Tibbett mean no harm, I assure you. That's just how they are. You should hear half the things they say to me."

"Why are you justifying them to me? Why should I care?" Elphaba spat the words at him. She neither wanted nor needed an apology. It's not like she would ever talk to those fools again.

Boq sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to be a decent person."

She snorted. "Those are rather rare, Master Boq. Don't you think?" Then another thought occurred to her. "You dropped the honorific."

"What?"

"Just now, you dropped the honorific on my name. You called me Elphaba."

It was Boq's turn to roll his eyes. "That is your name, isn't it? But if it offends you so, I won't do it again."

Elphaba didn't quite know why this revelation mattered to her. In fact, this entire conversation was bordering on something she didn't quite understand. So she smoothed out her skirt and stepped around Boq.

"Either way, I must be going now. Apology accepted for your friends' behavior. But from now on, it might be best for both of us if you didn't try to…well, do whatever it is you're trying to do."

"Be a decent person?"

This time she couldn't quite hide her grin. "I suppose so." She began to move away, but then stopped and turned around again. "I must ask, Master Boq."

"Yes, Miss Elphaba?"

"My dear roommate and her friends are running about tonight. Why in Oz are you not chasing after them?"

The Munchkin scowled down at his feet. "Ah, see…well, they're with that Winkie fellow, and…"

For a moment, her face softened. The Munchkin was as smitten with Galinda as Galinda was with Fiyero. Elphaba couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, she knew what it was like to be on the outside.

"I may not be an expert on the female race," she began, "But I've never heard of a rule that there can be only one male in a social group. In fact, that seems quite absurd. Besides, that Avaric prat has been wandering around with them, has he not?"

"I suppose I could…"

Elphaba shrugged and wandered off before any more could be said between her and the Munchkin. Boq was too preoccupied with the possibility of seeing Galinda again to pay her any attention as she wandered down the sidewalk and out of sight.

He had, however, given her an idea. If only she knew how to make it work…

* * *

><p>Galinda knew that life at Shiz was going to be perfect, and here was the proof. It was a gorgeous day. The lake was sparkling in the sunlight, the breeze was just enough to keep her cool without messing up her hair or dress, and Fiyero was walking right next to her!<p>

"So you're from Frottica?" he said. Galinda smiled at the sound of his rich, smooth voice. "That's pretty high society."

She giggled and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh, yes, I suppose we're a ways up there. My parents are Lord and Lady, you know, and we've always been pretty well off. But I'm sure that's nothing compared to a prince."

Fiyero chuckled, pushing his hair back with his hand. "Actually, it's a bit different in the Vinkus. Sure, I'm royalty. But my life's not that different from everyone else's in the tribe. Well, except for when we go up to Kiamo Ko."

"Kiamo Ko?" Milla asked, staring at him longingly. Shenshen had to suppress a giggle at the look on her face.

"It's our castle, in the northern part of the Kells. But we rarely go there anymore."

"Why ever not?" Pfannee said, blinking her eyes innocently. Galinda resisted the urge to scowl at her. What did she need to hang all over Fiyero for? She'd been hanging on Avaric all afternoon.

But Fiyero just shrugged. "It's just not our way, I suppose. We're needed more in the tribes."

_A noble prince, _Galinda smiled to herself. He was perfect. But she shook herself out of her thoughts. "So, Master Fiyero," she said sweetly. "Is there anywhere else around Shiz we can show you?"

Fiyero looked up at the setting sun. "Actually, I'd love to see the town. Seems to me like there's nothing to do on this campus but lie around in the grass all day."

"That doesn't seem so bad to me," Avaric said, smirking down at Pfannee. Galinda did her best not to gag.

Fiyero, however, appeared not to have heard him. "I'm guessing we'll have to wait for another time, though."

The other three girls pouted, but Galinda jumped at the chance to get out and about. "That sounds lovely! We could plan a daytrip for this weekend. Oh, we could rent a carriage to pick us up, and—"

"And we could go shopping!" Milla squealed, clapping her hands together.

Shenshen nodded. "I heard Shiz always has booths full of wonders, especially on the weekend!"

"And we can eat at the Peach and Kidneys afterward," Galinda finished.

"Or we could go to the Philosophy Club," Avaric smirked.

"Absolutely not!" Galinda exclaimed. "No proper citizen should ever step foot in a place like that!"

"Oh, relax Galinda," Pfannee said. "Avaric was just kidding."

The blonde relented, but as they were walking away she could hear Avaric very clearly, whispering in Fiyero's ear. "Don't worry, Master Fiyero. Me and the guys will get you there sooner or later."

* * *

><p>Now that a date was set, Galinda couldn't stop bouncing with joy. She talked about it nonstop—what should she wear? do these heels go with this dress? how should she do her hair?—to anyone who was in the room, including her deeply disinterested roommate.<p>

Normally, Elphaba would have found a way to shut the blonde up by now, but an idea was brewing in her mind. If the others were even half as excited about this as Galinda was…

Later that week found her sitting in the mathematics room twenty minutes before class, scribbling furiously into a spare notebook. She could get more of the sticking solution easily enough. But how would she know which table was theirs? She would have to scope the place out beforehand. And their food… was there any way she could sabotage their meals?

_I bet there's an easy spell that could take care of that, _she thought. Her fist immediately clenched around her pen. No, absolutely not. She wouldn't use magic in front of her roommate ever again. Not if she could help it.

"Why Miss Elphaba. You're here awfully early."

The green girl quickly shut her notebook and looked at the newcomer. "Ah, Master Boq. How goes the winning over my roommate's heart?"

A sour look crossed the Munchkin's face. "She's head over heels for that Winkie prince. I never stood a chance."

"It's just as well," Elphaba said snidely. "Even you could do better than that pompous, overly manicured blonde."

"Don't insult her!" Boq crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at her. "Miss Galinda is a fine lady, and she deserves the best in the world."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "We'll have to agree to disagree on that, Master Boq."

Boq looked like he was going to protest, but instead he shut his mouth again and looked at the table she was sitting at. "What's this?" he asked, eyeing her closed notebook. "You seemed rather frantic when I walked in. Surely you're not finishing your homework at the last minute?"

"Don't be absurd," she said easily. "I'm just working on some extra credit for Dr. Dillamond."

"Of course," Boq said, shaking his head with a smile. "I should have known. You and the old Goat seem to work well together."

"He's a brilliant scholar," Elphaba replied coolly.

"Did I ever say he wasn't?" Boq asked. "He's a genius. I daresay that class is my favorite."

The green girl raised one dark eyebrow. "Even if it's taught by an Animal?"

"Do you really think me so narrow-minded?" Boq asked, his eyes widening. "Miss Elphaba, I'm insulted!"

"Insulted? Come back when they're all pointing at your skin."

He nodded, his face suddenly serious. "I used to think being short was bad enough. But at any rate, it's my belief that the appearance of a teacher matters little compared to what they know and how well they can teach it." With that, the Munchkin turned and went to his own desk a few rows up.

Elphaba watched him go, trying not to admit, even to herself, how much she'd underestimated him. "Master Boq?" she questioned, hoping that it would still be a couple of minutes before the rest of the class arrived.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba?"

She hesitated, unsure of how to ask her question without giving herself away. "I was… curious. My roommate appears to be going on some sort of outing this weekend with her friends. Were you going with them?"

Boq looked at her strangely, but if he was suspicious then he didn't mention it. "Avaric has mentioned it a couple of times, but I turned down his offer. I'm, uh, not ready to be around Miss Galinda yet."

Well, that was something at least. But as she looked at the Munchkin, she felt something close to pity. While she was starting to think that Boq deserved much better than the airhead that roomed with her, she hated seeing someone give up hope so quickly.

"You know, Boq, she hasn't chosen Fiyero yet. Oz, she's only just met the fool. Don't sit down while the race is still on."

The Munchkin shook his head, but he gave her a smile. "Not all of us have the same drive as you, Miss Elphaba." He turned to sit down, and before she could form an answer the room was filling with other students. The green girl leaned back in her chair, watching the back of the Munchkin's head closely. _What in Oz did he mean by that? _

* * *

><p>The Peach and Kidneys was a charming little café near the center of town. Its somewhat dusty glass window and old wooden doorway caused it to blend in with the rest of the tiny shops and bustling booths that made up Shiz. The perfect place for an outing with friends, Elphaba concluded as she walked through the front door.<p>

It was the day before Galinda and her friends were supposed to go out, and Elphaba was still desperate for ideas. Why she was putting so much effort into this, she didn't know. But she had three jars of sticking solution in her bag and a large package of Ozcar's Invisible Staining Powder. Ozcar's line of "harmless" pranking supplies was just one of the many useful things she had learned from the children who had tormented her growing up.

Still, it didn't seem like enough. And she didn't even know how she was going to get everything on the right table. The green girl stood uncertainly near the doorway, looking around the room. It was surprisingly large compared to what the outside seemed like. Still, she doubted she could sneak in and out while Galinda and her friends were here.

What to do?

Before she could get too frustrated, she spotted something that distracted her completely. An Owl was moving from table to table, sweeping dirty dishes into a cart with a quick brush of her wing or gripping handles of platters and pitchers with her talons. She flew about the restaurant so expertly, taking orders without needing to write them down and bringing out plates faster than Elphaba had ever seen any human server.

Even so, it was clear that some customers were not a fan of being served by an Animal. A particularly hard-faced man was glaring at the Owl. She flew by, and with a quick, almost imperceptible jerk of his hand, his drink went off the table, shattering at his feet.

The room fell silent, everyone turning to look. The man jumped to his feet, a stream of curses flying from his mouth.

"You stupid beast! Look what you've done! That was a perfectly good bottle of beer, and now it's all over my shoes!"

The Owl hovered uncertainly in midair. "I'm very sorry, sir. I can bring you another drink right away, and a towel for your—"

"No, no!" he growled. "I want no help from some dumb animal! I demand to see the manager at once!"

The Owl clicked her beak anxiously. "The manager's gone for the day, sir. But I assure you, if you just let me get a towel, there will be no harm done."

"No harm done? Oh no! You won't get away with—"

"Enough!" Elphaba strode over to the table, ignoring the audible gasps that sounded around the café. "Why are you torturing this poor Owl? It's not her fault—I _saw _you knock over that bottle. She's clearly an excellent server. What's your problem?"

The man was too shocked to form a coherent response. "You—you're—green!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"What in Oz _are _you?"

The green girl clenched her teeth. She was a _who_, not a _what. _But to point this out would be a waste of time, so she just glared at the man with all the bitterness and rage she could muster. "Your worst nightmare. Now pay for your food and get out."

Surprisingly enough, the man frantically dug into his pockets, poured a handful of gold onto the table, and scurried off. Even more surprisingly, the rest of the customers soon went back to their meals. After a few moments, the hum of conversation was back to normal.

The Owl landed on the table and cocked her head to the side. "Who are you?" she asked.

Elphaba looked away. "No one of consequence." Great. Here she was, trying to booby trap a booth, and instead she was having a conversation with one of the workers.

"Well how can I thank you if I don't know your name?" the Owl asked quietly.

"…Elphaba."

She dipped her feathery head. "Well, Elphaba, that was very kind of you. While the Peach and Kidneys is, for the most part, still free of outright prejudice, I doubt very many people would stand up for me like you did." She looked down at the table and picked up a piece of gold. "I also doubt anyone could scare a man like that into leaving twice the amount he owed."

Elphaba's lips twitched. "Did he really?"

"Well, it's not every day you meet a self-proclaimed nightmare, now is it?" The Owl's eyes twinkled kindly. "I'm Ayla, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Ayla," Elphaba said, dipping her head.

"You as well. Now, how can I help you? Will you be dining alone this afternoon?"

"What?" Elphaba looked around. "Oh, no, I'm not eating. I was…um…"

Ayla cocked her head to the side again. "If you're not here to eat, then what brings you to the Peach and Kidneys?"

If she didn't think of something now, she would miss her chance completely. In that split second, Elphaba decided to go out on a limb. "It's kind of a long story. You see, a…well, someone I'm not too fond of is going to be dining here tomorrow, and…"

"Let me guess, you're a university student?" Ayla clicked her beak at Elphaba's stunned expression, but this time it seemed more out of amusement than annoyance. "You're not the first one to come around here looking to pull a prank. However, I daresay you're the first one to pull an act of kindness first. May I ask what you're trying to do, or should I leave you to your own devices?"

Elphaba shut her mouth to keep it from hanging open like a fool. "You mean…you would just leave me here to wreak havoc?"

Ayla winked. "I owe you one, don't I? Besides, my guess is this is more revenge than instigation."

"You could say that," Elphaba muttered. Then an idea struck her. "Wait, would you be willing to help me?"

Ayla's wings fluttered nervously. "That…would depend on what you wanted to do."

Elphaba pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Well, I don't know what table they'll be at or anything. I need someone on the inside, you know? Besides, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll want to do something. This group is sure to be as rude as that man."

"Elphaba, while I'm sure you're trying to do what you think these kids deserve, I can't help you. I don't want to mess with innocent customers."

Elphaba thought hard. "Okay, how about this. I mess with one table, and you just make sure that's the table they end up sitting at."

Ayla considered it for a moment. "This group…they've hurt you before, haven't they?"

Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest and made her expression smooth. "They don't matter enough to hurt me."

Something in the Owl's face told her she didn't quite believe her. Still, she sighed. "Alright. This table right here will work. Have at it, and I'll make sure the next person to sit in it is this enemy of yours. What do they look like?"

Elphaba started digging through her bag. "There will be four girls, all as pathetic and giggly as you can get. One of them will be a tiny, bubbly blonde. You'll know her when you see her; she's unbelievably annoying. Oh, and there'll be a Vinkan with them."

"A Winkie?" Ayla asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Dark skin, with blue diamond tattoos. If you can, make sure he doesn't have to deal with any of this."

Ayla's eyes narrowed. "Trying to win him over?" she asked.

Elphaba snorted, pulling out supplies and leaning under the table. "He's already proven himself to be a brainless oaf. No, I'm indifferent toward him. But he hasn't done anything against me." _Yet, _she added mentally.

After a few minutes, she straightened up and stuffed the leftover trash back into her bag. "That should do it," she said. "I apologize in advance for whatever way they treat you."

"Well, if I need to, I'll just add a few pranks of my own. It might not be the first time." With a wink, she stretched out her wings and lifted off the table. "Have a good day, Elphaba. And thank you again." Ayla flew off, back toward the kitchen. Elphaba watched her go, wondering why it was easier to be around Animals than it was her own classmates.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I have a lot of this story already written, and I think I've hit the halfway point. I think that deserves an early chapter update...right? And if that's not a good enough reason, then consider it a Super Bowl celebration (which, if you're like me, means awesome commercials and fangirling over Idina Menzel.)Will there still be an update tomorrow? Possibly...  
><strong>

**Thanks so much to all the reviewers and followers and favoriters! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elphaba was grinning when she woke up the next morning. It was still early—just barely dawn—but she was too excited to stay in bed. Besides, she had planned to be out of the room before Galinda woke up. She wouldn't want to be in her roommate's way on such an important day.<p>

She rolled silently out of bed and quietly began tucking the sheets back into place. Then she straightened up, casting a glance over to Galinda's side of the room. The blonde was still fast asleep, curled up peacefully beneath her blankets. Elphaba rolled her eyes and moved over to her dresser. She changed into one of her plain black frocks and pulled on a pair of boots.

After she was dressed, she grabbed her bag and stuffed a few books and journals into it. She grabbed a couple of spare candles and matches from her desk and packed them as well, along with a flask to fill up at the café. While she was mostly just trying to avoid her roommate's wrath at the end of the day, she was also excited to spend the entire night in the library. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that the workers barely checked to make sure everyone was gone before locking up for the night. It would be all too easy to hide in a back corner somewhere until everyone left.

Today would indeed be relaxing. Just walking around, enjoying the campus, and keeping to herself. She didn't even have to worry about running into her roommate and that entire pack of snobs. With another grin, Elphaba tucked her room key into her pocket and slipped out the door, making sure to slam it loudly behind her.

Galinda woke with a start. She propped herself on one elbow and glared at the closed door. It was far too early to be up, yet her roommate had insisted on making an obnoxious exit. _What a despicable, horrendous green monster, _the blonde thought bitterly. Then, suddenly, she remembered what day it was.

She jumped up from bed and ran to the bathroom, eager to get started on her outfit and makeup. An entire day off of campus, with just her and her friends—including and especially Fiyero. And to top it all off, she wouldn't have to see or think about the green bean all day long!

Eleven dresses, seven shades of eye shadow, four purses, and two pairs of heels later, Galinda finally thought she looked perfect. She twirled a little in front of her mirror and beamed at her reflection. Today was going to be perfect.

Pfannee, Milla, and Shenshen came knocking on her door around noon, and they met up with Fiyero at one of the cafés on campus for lunch.

"Avaric apologizes," Fiyero said as he took the chair next to Galinda. "He won't be able to make it today."

Pfannee looked a little put out. Galinda had no idea what she saw in Avaric—the boy was improper and vile—but she decided not to point this out. If Pfannee wanted to pursue Master Avaric, that just meant that there was one less person trying to get Fiyero's attention.

After the lunch the group met their carriage at the front gates. Galinda didn't bother looking back at the campus as the driver clicked the reins and headed off. It was about time she left the stuffy old school—disgusting green residents included—behind for a day. She practically bounced in her seat as they rode down the cobblestone street into town.

"So Fiyero," Shenshen started shyly, "How have your classes been?"

Fiyero clasped his hands behind his neck and leaned back. "How should I know? I've barely paid attention in any of them."

The girls giggled. "Why ever not?" Galinda asked innocently.

"I figure they've already started without me, so what's the point? I might try harder next semester… but then again, maybe not."

"Oh!" Pfannee squealed, sitting up straight. "Have you had any classes with the green bean yet?"

Galinda scowled slightly, torn between wanting to gossip about her roommate and never wanting to mention her again. Fiyero raised his eyebrows.

"That emerald girl?" he asked. "I've seen her around, yeah. She's kind of hard to miss."

"She's a _monster_," Milla whispered. "You should hear the terrible things she's done this year."

Fiyero let out a laugh. "She's terrorized you that much already?"

"She's Miss Galinda's roommate," Shenshen said knowingly. "What a horrible thing she is, too."

Galinda huffed. "Destroying my belongings, threatening us. She even used magic once, you know."

Fiyero was beginning to look more serious. He leaned forward slightly. "You don't say? And here I thought she was just an innocent freak."

"Hardly," Pfannee sniffed. "Haven't you heard any of the rumors? There are even those that say she killed her own mother, in some magical freak accident."

Now Galinda shifted uncomfortably, remembering how strongly Elphaba had reacted to having her mother's bottle stolen.

It came as a relief when the carriage pulled up to the main square of town. The friends all piled out, and Fiyero tipped the driver, flipping a gold coin up at him with a wink. "Alright ladies," he said, turning back toward them. "Where to first?"

The next several hours were spent moving from booth to booth, running their hands over fabrics and holding up dresses or shoes or jewelry to show them off. Fiyero was a good sport the entire time—something Galinda swooned over—and they did their best to include them. Shenshen picked out a nice pair of riding gloves for him to try on. Pfannee and Milla oohed and aahed at various daggers or crossbows he held up. And while the other three were haggling over necklace prices at another booth, Galinda walked with him through the stables.

"Oh, look!" she said, moving over to a stall that held a particularly fine mare. "This one looks pretty good for riding. Not for carriages or much luggage, though. But for recreational, I'll bet she's fantastic. And just look at those markings—she's gorgeous!"

"You've got quite the eye for horses, Miss Galinda," said Fiyero.

She smiled shyly up at him. "My family owns a few back in Frottica. I used to ride and take care of them as a little girl."

He grinned cheekily. "And here I thought you Gillikin girls only played with dolls and dresses."

Galinda shuffled her feet a little. "Well, we played with those, too." With another tiny smile, she led him out of the stables and back to the main part of the square. They met up with the others and decided to head over to the Peach and Kidneys.

An Owl greeted them when they walked into the restaurant. Galinda had to hold back a noise of disgust, and it was clear that Pfannee, Milla, and Shenshen had the same reactions. Fiyero, however, didn't seem to mind. The Owl led them over to a table in the front half of the room. There wasn't enough room for all of them in the booth, so she pulled up a chair for Fiyero. The girls settled down neatly and ordered their drinks. Galinda didn't bother saying please or thank you, since it was only an Animal serving them.

As soon as their waitress was gone, they all leaned in close and began whispering.

"An _Animal_," Milla said, horrified. "What kind of establishment is this?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if our food is full of feathers," Pfannee scoffed.

Fiyero's lips twitched into a half-smile. "Come now, ladies, she's just a waitress. It could be worse. It's not like she's some high-standing member of society. There's no need to be rude."

Shenshen raised her eyebrows. "No need to be rude? We're being served by a beast!"

"I suppose things are different in the Vinkus," he said, sitting back.

The Owl returned a few minutes later. "About time," Pfannee muttered as they were handed their drinks. The Owl cocked her head a bit.

"My name's Ayla, and I'll be serving you all today," she said. "Are you ready to order, or should I give you a few more minutes?"

"I think we're ready," Fiyero said, giving the Owl a smile.

"Aren't you going to write it down?" Milla asked rudely.

Ayla clicked her beak. "I can remember it. Now, what can I get for you?"

True to her word, the Owl brought out their orders accurately. But as the meal went on, Galinda and the others continually forgot their manners.

"You there, Owl!" Pfannee called whenever they had finished eating. "Get rid of these dirty dishes. Also, we would like some wine and custard for dessert."

"Right away," Ayla said, sweeping the dishes into a cart with her wing. She flew off to the kitchen.

"Does anyone have some spare change for a tip?" Shenshen asked, looking through her purse.

"You would tip an Animal?" Milla asked, her eyes widening.

The other girl immediately stopped. "Well…I suppose not…"

Ayla soon returned with four glasses of wine and four small bowls of custard. She also dropped the check on their table and flew off without another word. Fiyero grabbed the slip and piled some money onto it.

"What a gentleman," Galinda said, batting her eyes.

"Disgusting!" Pfannee cried out. She dropped her spoon as the others all looked at her. "This custard is absolutely revolting!"

"Perhaps it's just your bowl, Miss Pfannee," Shenshen said. "I've been here before with my parents, and I remember it being quite delicious."

"Try it, then," Pfannee challenged, glaring at her. Shenshen shrugged and took a bite.

"Dear _Oz_," she said, gagging. "What in the—"

Milla tried her own as well, but then quickly grabbed her napkin and coughed into it. Galinda giggled. "Well I guess I know not to try mine," she said, taking a sip of her wine. But the liquid burned viciously in her throat. She began coughing violently, and it was all she could do not to spit the drink everywhere. "Lurline, that's terrible!" she cried.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow as he drank out of his own glass. "I taste nothing wrong." He picked up his spoon and tried his custard as well. "Nope, nothing. Are you ladies sure there's something wrong?"

Milla took a cautious sip of her wine and immediately spit it out. "I think I'm going to be sick," she said, leaping up from the table and running to the bathroom.

"What in Oz—that Owl!" Pfannee shrieked, rising from her seat. "She's poisoned our—"

"My dear Miss Pfannee," Fiyero said calmly. "If the Owl poisoned our food and drink, why would mine be untouched? It was probably just a bad batch. Please, you're causing a scene."

But that didn't seem right to Galinda. Something was off. She didn't realize what, however, until Milla came back.

"Miss Milla, your dress!" Shenshen gasped. They all leaned over to look. Sure enough, the skirt of Milla's dress—which had been pale blue at the beginning of the day—was now stained a bright green color.

Galinda could feel the blood leaving her face. Slowly, she slid out of the booth and looked down. Her own pink dress now sported several large orange spots. The other two girls exchanged horrified glances before standing up as well. There was an awful ripping sound, like fabric being torn, as Pfannee climbed away from the table.

Fiyero put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Not only was Pfannee's dress now stained purple, it was torn at the bottom, the trim having stuck to the booth and torn off.

"Glue!?" Pfannee cried, pulling at the torn off part of her dress. Galinda saw her purse still sitting on the booth and reached for it, but it was stuck as well.

"Who did this?" Milla demanded, looking around. Galinda's eyes met Pfannee's over the table, and it was clear they both had the same idea.

"Why, that vile, terrible, evil little vegetable!" Galinda fumed.

"The green freak?" Shenshen asked. "But how?"

"Who cares how! It's was obviously her!" Pfannee said, giving up on her dress and stepping away.

Galinda gave her purse one last, violent tug, and it came free. "She sabotaged our dinner! Oh, she'll pay for this. Just wait until I get back there! That disgusting toad will regret the day she was born!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm not gonna lie. I just love posting chapters. Happy Monday everyone, enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>But when Galinda arrived back at her room at Crage Hall that night, the green girl was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Hiding, Elphaba? Good. You can stay gone, for all I care!"

The blonde fumed around the room, looking for something to take her anger out on. She wanted the freak to come back so she could yell at her. But at the same time, she never wanted to see her roommate again. Eventually, Galinda settled for flopping on her bed and crying into her pillow.

Today was supposed to be perfect. And it _was_, until her despicable roommate had interfered. Couldn't she let Galinda have one day of peace? One perfect day to spend with her friends without being reminded of the horror she was forced to live with?

The blonde eventually fell asleep, figuring that if Elphaba was half as smart as she thought herself to be, then she wouldn't come back that night.

* * *

><p>But Elphaba couldn't hide forever. It was with great reluctance that she put out her candle the next morning and packed up her things. She snuck out of the library through a back door and made her way back to Crage Hall. It was late Sunday morning, and most students were still lazing around in the dorms.<p>

Not particularly wanting to go back to her own room, Elphaba stepped into the café on the way for a glass of cider.

"You're an early riser, aren't you?" said a deep voice as she walked in. She turned to see a Gorilla behind the main counter.

"I enjoy the times when few people are around," she replied, handing him a few coins. "Just a glass of cider, please."

"You're that Elphaba lass, aren't you?" the Gorilla said. "Dr. Dillamond has spoken rather favorably about you."

Elphaba blushed, her cheeks turning a shade or two darker green. "That would be me. And what's your name?"

"Rakuul," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Rakuul," she said. He handed her the glass of cider. "Thank you," she said, smiling. "Have a nice day."

"You too, Miss Elphaba," he said as she walked out of the café. She went over to one of the chairs outside and settled down in it, pulling out a book. But her moment of peace was not to last.

Galinda's friends had knocked on her door early that morning, demanding to see the green girl. When she wasn't there, the four of them had gone out looking for her. Pfannee looked ready to kill. Galinda was a little nervous, but then she remembered her ruined dress and purse and all doubts disappeared.

"Miss Elphaba," Pfannee said coolly, marching up to the green girl. "Would you care to tell us where you were last night?"

Elphaba closed the book she was reading and slid it back into her bag. "Stalking me now, are you? I'd be careful, Miss Pfannee. Your obsession with me is getting a tad bit unhealthy."

"Stop making excuses, freak," Milla said. "We know it was you."

The green girl tilted her head to the side. "Why, whatever did I do now?"

"You sabotaged our dinner!" Galinda all but shrieked.

"Did I really?" she asked. "I don't remember this. Miss Shenshen, do you remember seeing me there?"

Shenshen was too horrified at being addressed directly to respond, but Pfannee spoke over her anyway.

"Maybe you weren't there, but we know it was you! You used the same glue on our booth that you used on Galinda's things back at the beginning of the year."

"Why, Miss Pfannee, I must congratulate you! It appears you have half a brain after all!"

"Shut it, green bean," Galinda said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really," Elphaba said, pouting a little. "That's getting a bit old. Can't you all come up with a new insult for me?"

"How does 'moldy bitch' sound?" Pfannee spat. Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"How unladylike," she muttered.

Pfannee went on, ignoring her. "The point is, we know last night was your doing. What are you playing at? Are you trying to start a war with us? Because I assure you, you will lose."

"I don't believe I started this one," Elphaba retorted. She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Besides, I don't start fights with those who are intellectually inferior," she said smoothly. Her eyes swept over the girls and landed on Galinda. Her dark lips turned up into a smirk. "I will, however, finish them. Good day, ladies." With that, the green girl strolled away, headed for Crage Hall.

But Galinda wasn't through with her roommate yet. While the others fumed and went inside to get some breakfast, she claimed to not be hungry and made her way back to the dorm.

"Ah, great, my own personal blonde demon has returned to haunt me," Elphaba said as Galinda stepped into their room.

"You can't get away with this," Galinda said, shutting the door behind her. "You can't just treat people this way and expect nothing in return."

The green girl raised an eyebrow. "I knew you were stupid, blondie, but I didn't think you were that dumb. You started all of this, remember?"

"_I _started this? I just wanted to live in peace here! I wanted a nice education and a great experience here at Shiz, but instead I got a repulsive, vicious green _freak_ as a roommate!"

"Well this repulsive, vicious green freak wanted the same thing!" Elphaba cried, whirling around to face her. "I would have left you alone at the beginning of the year, but no! You just _had _to be seen as Galinda the martyr!"

"I'll admit it," Galinda said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I wanted people to like me. But how else was I going to make friends when I was stuck with someone like you?"

"I would assume the way you usually do," Elphaba replied, clenching her fists. "Or do you always manipulate everyone around you to get them to like you?"

"Oh, what would you know about making friends?" Galinda all but spat at her. "As if a soul in this world has ever cared about you!"

"Is this your only payback, blondie?" Elphaba asked, sounding bored all of a sudden. "Because I've heard this all before, and I've got better things to do today."

"Like what? Ruining more people's lives?"

"Oh, please. I did not ruin your life. Your life is perfect. You're a pampered, adored, spoiled little brat. I doubt anyone has ever treated you badly in your life."

"Only you, freak."

"Good. Someone ought to remind you that you're not perfect."

"You know, Shiz would be the best place in Oz if you weren't here."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You people keep saying that, but I wasn't the one who started all of this. Don't you pathetic little girls get it? I was perfectly content with staying out of people's way and keeping to myself. But no, you all had to make me a target, and now none of us can get a day of peace!"

"You were a fool to think you could live peacefully at Shiz! You're revolting and cruel, and everyone knows it just by looking at you. If you're half as smart as you think you are, then surely you would have known that long before you came here."

Elphaba grit her teeth. "You're right, _Miss _Galinda. I only came here to make your life miserable. Which reminds me." She stepped closer to the blonde, towering over her.

Galinda, however, refused to cower this time. She took a step even closer to the green girl, stretching until she was nearly on her toes and their faces were inches apart. She could have sworn she saw the green girl flinch a little. "_What_, Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba recovered from the sudden close contact and smirked down at her roommate. "How's that Winkie prince doing? Did he like your new dress color?"

Galinda felt the blood rush to her face and bit back a shriek. Her fists clenched at her sides and, behind the two girls, the window banged open. Elphaba looked over, a little shocked, but the blonde barely noticed.

"I _hate _you, Elphaba Thropp!" Galinda tensed after she threw the words at her roommate. It was the first time she had told someone that since she was a little girl. Her Ama had always taught her not to hate anybody, no matter how terrible they were.

Elphaba, on the other hand, had heard that phrase countless times before, and it didn't faze her in the slightest. She just turned and grabbed her bag from her desk and, without another word, left the room.

* * *

><p>The open window shuddered behind Galinda. She jumped a little; she had almost forgotten that it was there. Distractedly, she moved over to shut it.<p>

_Did I really do magic? _she thought. Her brow furrowed. How come she could move things around in her room so easily, yet when it came to her sorcery class she couldn't cast a single spell accurately?

Was it just the room? Maybe being in her own dorm relaxed Galinda, allowing her to perform magic more easily.

Or maybe…

The blonde stared out the window, lost in thought. It was getting too dark for an early Sunday afternoon. There must have been a storm coming. Subconsciously, she shuffled away from the window and sank onto her bed.

Every time she had performed magic without thinking about it had been when Elphaba was around. She was angry or scared, and she reacted instinctively, throwing the green girl back or banging open windows.

Was that it? Was that the secret? Her magic was violent and harmful, and so it only came out when she wanted to hurt others. She was never purposefully violent or mean unless it came to her roommate. And she was never good at magic…unless it came to her roommate.

Galinda reached behind her and gripped one of her pillows. She pulled it to her chest and hugged it tightly, clinging to it as if it were a lifeline. There were countless legends of evil sorcerers who performed magic only to benefit themselves and bring others pain. Was she one of them?

She shook her head, immediately pushing the thought away. She wasn't a bad person. It was the green freak. Her vile roommate brought out such terrible reactions from her. Obviously she wasn't at fault here.

So why did she feel so hollow? _I hate you, Elphaba Thropp! _The blonde flinched at the memory of her own words. She had thought she meant them at the time, but now she wasn't so sure. In fact, now that she thought about it, she couldn't even remember what had started this entire feud against them. Surely the green girl had done something, had wronged Galinda in some way. But for the life of her, the blonde couldn't remember anything of the sort. All she could remember was first laying eyes on Elphaba and shuddering at the sight of unnatural green skin.

Had she really been so shallow?

No. The green bean must have done something. If not to her, then to Pfannee or Milla or Shenshen. And even if she didn't start this entire thing, she had kept it going. It was far too late for Galinda to back down now. She and Elphaba were enemies now. That's how Shiz viewed them, that's how her friends viewed them, and that's how they would remain.

But even though she was steady in her resolve, Galinda still felt empty and unsettled. To make things worse, the storm was upon Shiz, the thundering sheets of rain pouring down on Crage Hall.

She buried her face into her pillow and tried to block out the sudden fury that was beating against the windowpane.

* * *

><p>Elphaba rushed blindly out of Crage Hall, trying to steady her breathing. She didn't give a damn about her pathetic, self-centered roommate. She knew no one at Shiz liked her, least of all that pack of rich girls.<p>

So why did it matter so much?

_I hate you_ wasn't a new phrase to her, not in the slightest. Of course, it wasn't usually said so bluntly. Normally it was conveyed in disgusted looks or insults. Her own father would say it between every word he said to her, especially when he got into one of his rants. Even Nessarose used to scream it at her all the time, although she hadn't for some odd years now.

But somehow, Galinda's words had stung in a way Elphaba hadn't experienced in years. They had trickled through her hardened shell and shaken her up. The green girl had thought herself impervious to petty insults thrown from such pathetic people, yet now here she was, trembling from head to toe, heart pounding furiously.

She made her way outside and began walking down a sidewalk. She had no clue where she was going, just that it was far away from her dorm room. Before she could get too far, however, something made her stop and look up.

Sure enough, the sky was darkening. The air grew thick with a strange, metallic sort of energy. Elphaba felt her heart drop. She needed to get inside quickly, but where? She refused to go back to Crage Hall.

The library, she thought suddenly, turning in its direction. It wasn't too far away. And it had never failed her as a refuge before.

She slipped through the front doors just a couple of minutes before the rain began and made her way to the back of the empty building. The old wooden shelves surrounded her, stretching from floor to ceiling, filling the air with the smell of dust and old parchment. The green girl immediately began to relax. She found the corner she had occupied last night and curled up in the armchair. After a few deep breaths, she was able to look back and think clearly over everything that had happened in the last half hour.

In all honesty, she had been expecting much worse from Galinda and her friends. A few biting words were nothing.

So why did it hurt? Because as much as she wanted to deny it, the things they had said _did _hurt. And it wasn't just today, it was all year. Elphaba had thought herself indestructible to verbal attacks, but she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She just wished she knew _why. _It wasn't as if the girls mattered to her. She couldn't care less about them. She didn't even care about the rest of Shiz.

Shiz.

Elphaba sat up straight, her eyes widening as the realization sank in. That was it.

Her time at Shiz was supposed to be different. She hadn't expected friends, but she had at least expected _someone _to be a little more open-minded than they were in Munchkinland. She had thought _someone _would judge her by her intellect and personality rather than her skin color. Of course, it wasn't like her personality was all that charming. But in a scholarly environment, she was a natural.

That's why it hurt. Not because the girls' opinions mattered to her, but because her experience at Shiz did. It was like she had told Galinda: all she wanted was an education and a life here at the college. But the blonde and her friends had taken it upon themselves to ruin any chance of that happening for her.

That was clearly the answer, but even now that she had an explanation for the ache in her chest, she still didn't feel any better. Elphaba couldn't even bring herself to pull a book out of her bag. So she settled for hugging her bony knees to her chest and staring out the window. Outside, the rain poured down, effectively keeping her in the library and in her thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Happy Thursday everyone!**

**Just a little warning, there's a slight mention of eating disorders in this chapter. Remember, you are loved.**

**On a lighter note, there's...somewhat civil conversation between the girls? We're getting there. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The events of that weekend seemed to be the breaking point for Galinda and Elphaba. Although they never spoke of it again, there seemed to be a silent agreement that any contact they once had with each other was over. No more vicious insults or snide remarks or messing with each other's belongings or social lives—or lack thereof.<p>

Elphaba was perfectly content with this new arrangement. She fell easily into her routine of getting up and out of the room before Galinda woke up and slipping in late at night when the blonde was already in bed. She kept to herself in their classes and around campus. She didn't even make eye contact with her roommate, or anyone else, for that matter.

But Galinda was a naturally social creature, and it was a struggle to live in such lonesome silence. She would rather make conversation, even if it was just with the vegetable. Despite herself, and although she would never admit it, she missed the first few weeks of Shiz, when Elphaba was a vile beast who she could insult and argue with. She might even be willing to face her roommate's odd magic if it meant not being in a dorm room all by herself.

In the midst of their strange distance, Galinda found herself paying more and more attention to the green girl whenever she saw her. She didn't really know why, but she couldn't help it. When her friends asked her about it, however, she played it off as a sort of reconnaissance.

"How else am I going to get the dirt on her?" she asked. "Now that she's gone all the time, it's hard to find something to gossip about."

"Good thinking, Galinda," Milla said with a nod. She looked over her shoulder at the green girl in question, who had just taken a seat at a table in the corner of the café. It was lunch time, and the place was bustling with hungry students. But Elphaba had nothing but a glass of cider in front of her.

"Why does she always drink cider?" Shenshen asked, wrinkling her nose. "It's so weird. Why not just have water?"

"Have you ever noticed how she doesn't eat?" Pfannee asked suddenly. Her eyes were focused on the green girl, and a malicious light seemed to dance in them. "I mean, she was bony at the beginning of the year, but I think it's even worse now."

"What do you mean?" Milla asked, turning toward Pfannee.

"Haven't you ever heard of those girls who starve themselves?" Pfannee said seriously. Something about her tone sounded fake to Galinda. "They don't think they're pretty enough, so they stop eating to lose weight."

Shenshen's eyes widened, but before any of them could say anything else, Elphaba stood up from her table. They all fell silent as her gaze darted across the room, hitting them for a few brief seconds before moving on.

"Oh dear," Galinda said, looking up at the clock on the wall. "I'm going to be late for class. I'll see you girls later!" She grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to them. As soon as she was out of sight, she let out a breath she hadn't quite realized she was holding. An awful thought nagged at her. Could Pfannee be right?

From then on, Galinda watched her roommate's eating habits more closely. It was a depressing observation. The green girl rarely ate, and when she did, it was something small like an apple or half a sandwich on her way to class. She also never drank water, something that both worried and confused the blonde.

But worst of all was the night Galinda lay in bed, forcing herself to stay awake. She didn't have anything to say to her roommate, but she wanted to see anyway. It was past midnight when Elphaba slipped into the room. To Galinda's immense surprise, the green girl closed the door gently behind her so as not to make a sound. She crept agilely around the dark room, her movements slow and measured.

_Is she really trying not to wake me up? _Galinda thought. She immediately pushed the thought away. It was absurd to think that the vegetable had a heart, especially when it came to Galinda.

Elphaba carefully opened her wardrobe and pulled out a nightgown. The blonde shifted slightly and watched, ignoring the blush in her cheeks as Elphaba pulled off her frock. The moonlight hit the bare green skin of Elphaba's torso, causing Galinda to gulp.

Even in the dark, Elphaba seemed much too thin. Her ribs stuck out painfully from her skin, creating strange shadows down her side. Galinda screwed her eyes shut and listened intensely as her roommate changed into her nightclothes and crawled into bed, trying to lose the image that was now burned into her mind.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two weeks since she had spoken a word to Elphaba. As a result, Galinda was bursting with stories to tell every time she met up with her friends. She hadn't meant for this one to slip out at dinner the next day. It just sort of happened, but she immediately regretted it.<p>

"Gross!" Milla said after Galinda finished describing what she had seen the previous night.

Pfannee just smirked. "Well if anyone is ugly enough to starve themselves, it's that green bitch. How ironic, too. She thinks she's so high and mighty, yet she's sitting there refusing to eat. Even she knows how hideous she is."

Galinda sat perfectly still, staring down at the plate of food in front of her, a sort of empty feeling growing in her chest.

Pfannee kept talking, and the others leaned in and added their own opinions. The blonde struggled to keep a scowl off her face as they spoke. By no means did she disapprove of making fun of Elphaba, but something nagged at her, insisting that this was a subject that should _never _be joked about. So why in Oz had she brought it up in the first place?

"Galinda?"

She looked up to find Pfannee staring at her, waiting for her to comment. The girl's eyes narrowed, drilling into Galinda. It wasn't like when Elphaba glared at her. Elphaba's glares were blazing, bright and angry and telling you that you very much deserved her wrath. But Pfannee's eyes were icy and sharp. Instead of feeling scared or guilty, Galinda clenched her fingers, pressing down into her lap to stop herself from shaking.

"I don't believe this is something we should be joking about." Her voice was quiet, steady, and cool.

"It's just the green bean," Milla protested. Shenshen nodded.

"If she's not eating," Galinda said, "…Well, that's dangerous, not funny."

Pfannee waved a hand. "Oh, who cares?"

Galinda could only stare. For a moment, she didn't recognize her friends. These were not the girls who chatted with her on their first day at Shiz. They were not the high society ladies who went shopping with her and laughed and gossiped together.

She focused on Pfannee's face—the graceful arch of her eyebrows, the ever-present tightness around her lips and at the corners of her eyes, the blush dabbed onto her cheeks. She noticed, for the first time, that there was a tiny cluster of freckles beneath Pfannee's right ear, where the corner of her jaw met her neck. She had obviously brushed cream or powder over the spots to conceal them. Galinda wondered vaguely why she would do that.

No, these weren't the girls Galinda met at the beginning of term. At least, not right now. Right now, they were the girls who had left her in her room with an enraged Elphaba, who elbowed each other out of the way to get to the Winkie prince, who made fun of her for the way that Munchkin boy continuously doted on her.

But…they were also her friends, the darlings of Shiz. If she went against them, she would lose her entire reputation. So she cleared her throat and shrugged. "I suppose you're right."

Only a moment had passed. Pfannee smirked while Milla and Shenshen giggled. They eventually moved on to the next piece of gossip, forgetting the tense moment they may or may not have noticed in the first place.

As she fell back into conversation, Galinda was once again content. She smiled and laughed and tossed her hair so it fell perfectly around her shoulders, because she knew all of Shiz was watching her, admiring her, and she had to make the best impression.

And she, too, almost forgot about the ribs poking through green skin.

Almost.

* * *

><p>Elphaba took advantage of their empty room one afternoon to clear off her desk and smooth out the folded piece of paper she had been keeping in her bag all week. The parchment was thick and a little torn from the journey from Munchkinland, but the writing was still intact. The tiny, neat letters told Elphaba who it was from even before she looked at the signature line.<p>

"'Dearest Fabala,'" she muttered out loud, scowling slightly.

_I apologize that it has taken this long to write._

"I'm sure you do," the green girl muttered before reading on.

_I have no doubt that your studies have been going well and that you're sailing through your classes. I only hope that you're still making time to eat and sleep (by the way, how much money do you have left? I know Father didn't give you that much to begin with), and maybe try socializing for once. Speaking of which, how are you getting along with your roommate? Hopefully you haven't been a complete terror to her. I wouldn't want her to think badly of the Thropp family just because you have trouble keeping your temper._

"Yeah, that's the problem, Nessa." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

_Things have been different around here without you. Father's talking about moving again, although I'm not sure where. He's finally stopped hovering over me. After you left, he tried his best, but he's just not as good a caretaker as you. Not that he would ever admit it, of course._

_I know you must be awfully busy—or perhaps you're just holing yourself up in your room all the time—but I hope you write back soon._

_Love,_

_Nessa _

Elphaba sat back and pressed her palms into her eyes. She could practically hear her sister's voice coming from the page, reminding her all too much of the life she had left behind. No matter how bad things were here at Shiz, they weren't as bad as they could be at home.

Not that she didn't miss Nessa. Despite all her efforts, Elphaba could never quite bring herself to resent her younger sister. She was too devoted to the small brunette, and far too guilty to be anything else.

The green girl reached into a drawer and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and a pen, but she found herself at a loss. What could she tell Nessa about Shiz? She couldn't talk about how terrible things were with Galinda, or the number of pranks they had pulled on each other. She couldn't talk about sneaking into the library after all the buildings were closed for the night. She certainly couldn't tell her how little she'd been eating lately.

She twirled her pen in her fingers, her brow furrowing. Maybe she could tell her sister about how beautiful the campus is, and how the lake is dazzling when the sun hits it just right. She could describe the ivy-covered buildings and the cobblestone streets. She could talk about how intelligent her professors were, and how great it was to learn from so many great minds, especially ones like Dr. Dillamond.

Yes, it didn't have to be a long letter. Just something cheerful to write about so Nessa wouldn't worry—not that she would lose much sleep over it either way, but still. Elphaba put the pen to the paper.

_Dear Nessa, _she began.

* * *

><p>Elphaba had just folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope when her roommate returned. The green girl had grown so used to the chilly silence of their shared room that, when Galinda did speak, it almost made her jump.<p>

She turned to meet the blonde's eyes, which were scanning her cautiously. "Pity," Elphaba said. "I had become rather fond of you not talking to me."

"It has come to my attention, Miss Elphaba, that our relationship might be unhealthy."

Elphaba's eyes widened innocently. "You don't say? And what tipped you off? You stealing my possessions, or me ruining your dresses? Or was it the endless insults between us?"

Galinda glared at her. "I mean us not talking to each other is unhealthy. Everyone needs human interaction, and since I believe I am the only person you ever come close to—"

"Now hold on," Elphaba protested, pouting slightly. "What makes you think that? For all you know, I could have a secret lover that no one knows about. Perhaps I meet him every night. Perhaps I sneak him in to this very room and have him—"

"Enough!" Galinda said. "Why must you be so vulgar? Besides, we both know that isn't true. No boy would even _consider_ loving you."

"Good," the green girl responded easily. "Love is for fools."

"Only the bitter say that," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "But as I was saying, this silence between us can't go on. I'd rather have a negative interaction than no interaction."

"Aw, is blondie not used to being ignored?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Unlike you, people actually care about me."

Elphaba looked away, her eyes catching Nessa's letter. She scowled and pushed away all the thoughts threatening to take over. "Why would I start talking to you again?" she asked, her voice steady. "Why would I put myself through you and your friends' endless torment?"

"Because this silence is hurting you, even more than it is me."

Now Elphaba looked up, her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "What in Oz gave you that idea?"

The blonde shifted her weight from foot to foot. She bit her lip, unsure of how to respond. "I…have you eaten yet today?"

For a moment, the green girl just stared at her. Then something clicked. She glanced again at her sister's letter, then looked up at Galinda. She could feel the blood draining from her face. Perfect. This was just what she needed: her roommate to find out yet another secret about her personal life.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," she said sternly, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Hey, don't walk out on me!"

Elphaba ignored her, scooped up the letters on her desk, and hurried out of the room. Galinda just stared after her, even more at a loss than before.

* * *

><p>Elphaba wasn't sure which would be worse: her roommate gossiping about how poor she was, or her roommate pitying her for her lack of money.<p>

As if to remind the green girl of the situation, her stomach grumbled. She looked down the street toward the café. It was tempting, but she just couldn't. The little money her father had given her at the beginning of the semester was running out, and she didn't know how long it would be until she found the time for a job. So she cut her meals. She had survived on worse before at home, whenever Frex was punishing her for something or another. She would be just fine.

So long as her roommate didn't get in the way.

And for the most part, it seemed that she didn't. A couple of whispers flew around campus about how thin the green bean was, but other than that there was no reaction.

Had Elphaba been in the room more often, she might have noticed Galinda's eyes constantly following her. She might have even picked up on the concern in the blonde's voice whenever she tried to talk to her. Of course, her worrying was covered up with snide remarks and insults, but it was still there.

But instead of lingering in their room, Elphaba kept to the more deserted parts of campus. More than once she fell asleep in the library or on a bench near the canal, but she always woke up and stumbled back to Crage Hall before anyone would find her.

The next couple of weeks passed, for the most part, uneventfully. Elphaba visited Dr. Dillamond a few times, enjoying in depth conversations with him over a plate of cookies or sandwiches. She decided it was too much effort to try to avoid Galinda and her friends and had resigned herself to simply ignoring them once again. During all of this, Boq kept starting conversations with her when they found themselves alone for a moment or two. Elphaba found the Munchkin endearing, and he was polite to her, so they kept up a tentative acquaintanceship. He also had yet to entirely give up hope on Miss Galinda, although he seemed to be biding his time.

Nessa wrote to her again, and this time the envelope felt heavier. Confused, Elphaba opened it on the spot—after looking around to see if anyone was watching her.

A thick wad of money was stuffed in with the letter. Elphaba was torn between relief and embarrassment. She pulled out the letter and read through it quickly.

_Elphaba,_

_I'm glad you're enjoying school so much, although I notice you failed to mention anyone but your teachers. Still, I'm sure the campus is as beautiful as you described it to be. Hopefully one day I can visit and see for myself._

_I also noticed that you failed to mention money or food. I know you've either run out by now or are skipping most of your meals to salvage what remains of what Father gave you, so I've sent some money with this letter. Don't worry. I asked Father for money to buy a new pair of earrings. He doesn't know what I really did with it. However, I doubt I could pull a stunt like that again, so you should really be careful with your budgeting. Stick to the necessities, instead of buying endless amounts of books._

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Father would give Nessa anything she asked for. She probably just felt too guilty after lying to him. It was frowned upon in the eyes of the Unnamed God or something like that.

_By the way, I found out where Father is thinking of moving to—the Colwen Grounds. He's been talking about getting back in touch with mother's side of the family. It's rather exciting, actually. Just think of what it would be like to live with the Eminent Thropp!_

_Your sister,_

_Nessa_

Elphaba looked down at the money in her hand for a moment. Then, slowly, she tucked it into her bag and began to walk back to her dorm. But first, she stopped at a café and bought two apples and a sandwich.

Never in her life had she tasted anything better.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewing! And to all the new favorites and follows, hi! Welcome to the story!**

** I think you guys are gonna like this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Classes began picking up pace at Shiz, and Galinda found herself struggling to keep up. But while she began putting a little more effort into her work, her friends remained as laid back as always. In fact, they had started growing bored and were looking for the next big entertainment.<p>

This came, of course, in the form of one poor green girl.

Although it was clear Elphaba was eating again, they had yet to find a shortage of rumors to spread about her. Since Galinda had fallen behind, Pfannee had completely taken charge of making the green bean's life miserable. She spent her days trying to find some big weakness, and when she came up with nothing, she took it out in smaller ways.

This was how Elphaba ended up stumbling into the room one evening, completely covered in mud and grass. It soaked into her clothes and dripped from her braid. Her frock was absolutely ruined, stained all over and torn to bits at the bottom.

Galinda looked up in surprise at the sight of her roommate, but before she could even form a sentence Elphaba had grabbed a nightgown from her dresser and locked herself in the bathroom.

The mud didn't burn as quickly or severely as water, but it still hurt. Elphaba poured one of her oils onto a towel and began wiping it off, ignoring the stinging across her arms and legs. She peeled off the frock and tossed it to the side, then continued cleaning herself off. She rubbed more oil through her hair, re-braided it, and then slipped into fresh clothes.

The green girl examined herself in the mirror. The nightgown was long enough to cover most of her arms and legs and hide the minor burns that were there. She glanced down at her ruined dress with regret. She didn't have that many clothes, and she couldn't afford to buy new ones. But what else could she do? Although she took care of both her father and Nessa at home, sewing had never been one of her strengths, and it would take a good deal of talent to fix the mess that was her frock.

With a sigh, she picked up the dirty old thing and walked back out into the bedroom. Galinda was sitting on her bed, scowling down at some homework. The blonde looked up at her as she walked by. "What happened? Did you fall into the lake or something?"

Elphaba clenched her teeth and tossed the frock over the back of her desk chair, but she chose not to respond.

"Are you just going to leave that there?" Galinda asked, staring at the dress in horror.

"Well it's completely ruined, so I'm not going to bother putting it with my other laundry. And since I'm already in my nightclothes I'm not going to take it outside to the garbage tonight. So, yes. I'm just going to leave it there."

"But it's filthy! Look at that old rag! How in Oz did you end up covered in mud, anyway?"

"Why don't you ask your obnoxious little friends," Elphaba said coolly. She climbed into bed and, much to the blonde's surprise, buried herself beneath the covers. "If it bothers you so much," she added, facing away toward the wall, "You can take it out yourself."

Galinda made a disgusted sound that the other girl didn't bother responding to.

It was strange, being awake with her roommate trying to sleep. Galinda thought of their early days together. _How the tables have turned, _she thought with a smirk. But Elphaba wasn't complaining about the light being on, or the scratch of Galinda's pen and the rustling of pages.

With a sigh, Galinda closed her books and went to pile them on her desk. She looked over once again at her roommate's ruined dress. Pfannee was behind it. Galinda had known that even before Elphaba said so. But still, Pfannee's actions had nothing to do with Galinda.

So why did she feel guilty?

The blonde turned to climb into bed, but something stopped her. Biting back a groan, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed the dress before darting out of the room.

She was almost to the trash bins behind Crage Hall when something stopped her. She looked down at the frock in her hands. Elphaba didn't have that many clothes to begin with, and now one of her only dresses was destroyed. Galinda kicked at the ground, mentally cursing herself for even caring in the first place. Why in Oz this mattered so much to her, she didn't know. But she _did _know that she wouldn't be able to do anything here, so she turned around and headed across campus, toward the sorcery building.

Unlocking the front door took nothing more than a quick spell, but once inside, Galinda had no idea what to do. How difficult was it to repair a dress with magic? The blonde set the frock down on a table and made her way to the nearest bookshelf. Surely there was something here about household spells…

There! She pulled the book down and began flipping through. Dusting, sweeping, doing the dishes, cooking, making a bed, washing clothes_… Wait a minute, _she thought,_ Oh, here we go. Mending clothes._

The spell wasn't that difficult. She carried the book over to Elphaba's dress and propped it up to where she could read, then grabbed the frock and spread it out over the table. After repeating the incantation in her head a few times, she spoke it out loud, her hand hovering over the dress.

Nothing happened.

Scowling slightly, the blonde held both hands over the dress and tried again, speaking the words a little louder this time. She felt a faint warmth in her stomach, but then it disappeared. The dress remained torn and covered in mud.

_Well, if that's how you're going to be, _Galinda thought, glaring uselessly at both the spell book and the frock. Now things were personal. Maybe magic wasn't her strong suit, but clothes definitely were. And if she had to, she would stay here all night to prove it.

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up the next morning and just lay in bed for a few minutes. A couple of places on her arms were still sore from last night's burns, but it wasn't anything too bad. It wasn't anything they would find out about.<p>

With a quiet sigh, she pushed back her thin sheet and sat up. Something dark caught her eye, and she looked over at her desk. Her frock was still hung over the back of the chair.

Odd. She could have sworn she heard Galinda take it out the night before. Elphaba's brow furrowed as she stood and walked over there. Instead of just tossed over the chair, the fabric was neatly folded and, even more surprisingly, as good as new.

A green hand reached out to touch the fabric. The mud and grass was completely gone. She picked up the frock and held it out. The skirt had been repaired. There were no holes or tears—even the rips she had made herself over the years were gone. Somehow, the dress had been fixed over night. As if by…

Elphaba looked over her shoulder at Galinda's bed. The blonde was sleeping peacefully, buried beneath her covers. The green girl scowled in her direction. She didn't need anyone's help. And why should the rich girl help her, anyway? What could she possibly gain from this?

Shaking her head, Elphaba quietly went to her wardrobe and hung up the dress. She quickly got ready for the day and slipped out of the room before Galinda could wake up. This time, though, she was avoiding her roommate for an entirely different reason.

* * *

><p>"What was she like when she went back to the room?"<p>

Galinda shifted in her seat. Pfannee and the other two were staring eagerly at her. "She…she was obviously upset. She just went straight into the bathroom and changed."

"I thought it looked good on her," Milla said with a giggle. "Mud is definitely her color."

The girls all laughed, including Galinda. Although she had repaired Elphaba's dress, she was by no means on the green girl's side. It was just a bit of sorcery practice, mixed with her love of clothes—not that you could really count those disgusting frocks as clothes.

The blonde shook her head slightly, her curls bouncing around her face. She vowed then and there that the entire ordeal would never be mentioned again.

"Hey ladies!"

The girls all looked up at the sound of Avaric's voice. He was on the other side of the courtyard and heading toward them, followed by a small group of boys. Galinda saw Fiyero and immediately moved to straighten her dress.

"Master Avaric," Pfannee said as he approached. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Pleasure? The pleasure's all mine, Pfannee." As he spoke, his eyes left her face and travelled lower. Galinda scowled, but Pfannee seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Hello, Miss Galinda." She looked to see that Munchkin boy—Boq, was it?—smiling shyly at her. Her friends started giggling, and Boq's face flushed red.

"Oh. Hello, Master Boq."

"You're looking lovely today," Fiyero said, winking at her. Boq crossed his arms, but took a half step back. The two other boys with them both nudged him in the side, obviously stifling laughter.

"And who might you two be?" Shenshen asked them.

"I'm Crope," said the boy on Boq's left. "This here's Tibbett. Otherwise known as the two most dashing men you'll ever meet."

"Not to mention witty and charming," Tibbett added.

"Don't forget intelligent," Crope said, nodding at him.

"And _sensitive_." Tibbett batted his eyelashes at the other boy. Boq elbowed him.

"Knock it off, you two."

"Boq's just jealous because he'll never get a man half as good as me," Crope said, leaning on the Munchkin's shoulder. "Isn't that right, old chap?"

"Charming indeed," Fiyero muttered, shaking his head. But he was smiling slightly. He looked up and eyed the open spot next to Galinda. "Miss Galinda, I don't suppose there's room on that bench for one more?"

The blonde beamed and patted the wood. "Be my guest, Master Fiyero."

* * *

><p>Galinda never mentioned the frock again, so Elphaba put it to the back of her mind. There were more important things to pay attention to.<p>

Like their mysterious Madame Head. Elphaba didn't know what it was, but every time she saw Morrible roaming around campus it made her heart beat just a little faster. Something about the woman made her nervous.

Of course, nobody liked Madame Morrible. She was generally referred to as rude, unjust, manipulative, and disturbingly fish-like. But it wasn't the fact that she was an unlikable headmistress that bothered Elphaba. There was something else, something worse. The green girl just couldn't quite place what.

_Perhaps I'm only being bitter, _Elphaba thought one day, remembering the way Morrible had sneered at her on the first day of semester. She looked across the courtyard as the headmistress strolled through, barking at various students. When the woman looked back, Elphaba decided it was time to leave. She slung her bag over her shoulder and started away, heading toward the library.

"Miss Thropp," said a voice behind her.

The green girl had to stop herself from wincing at the name. She turned around, taking in overly-powdered wrinkles, dry, pursed lips, and a nest of short white curls. The headmistress's eyes didn't seem angry or suspicious or anything like that, but they were cold and hard all the same.

"Madame Morrible," Elphaba greeted her. "It's just Miss Elphaba, please."

Morrible waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, yes, whatever you say, Miss Thropp. Now tell me dear, how has your first semester at Shiz been going? I haven't had the chance to talk to you since that first day."

_More like you didn't want to talk to me. So why now? _Elphaba thought. Instead, she kept her face blank and did her best to answer politely. "It's been busy, Madame. But I'm enjoying my classes so far."

"Good, good." Morrible's smile gave the green girl chills. "And your roommate? How is Miss Galinda?"

Elphaba chose her answer carefully. If Morrible knew half the things that happened between her and the blonde, then she'd be kicked out of Shiz for sure. "I think she's doing alright in classes. And she really seems to like her group of friends…"

"Excellent. I know she struggles in my sorcery class, but that's not entirely her fault. After all, not many are naturally gifted in such things, are they?"

The green girl swallowed. "I wouldn't really know. Personally, I don't have much interest in sorcery."

Morrible's smile turned into more of a sneer. "None at all? Why, I could have sworn I heard somewhere that you were looking to dabble into some magic."

"Strange," she replied calmly. "Madame, I believe you were misinformed. I'm not surprised. Lots of rumors tend to come up about you when you have green skin."

The headmistress narrowed her eyes, but then nodded. "Of course. What a pity that is, too. I've heard from your professors that you're a bright young lady. I'm sure you would go far under my teaching."

_Not if Oz depended on it, _Elphaba thought. "I'm flattered, Madame. But my focus is on history and life science."

"Ah. You must be a fan of Dr. Dillamond's then."

"Yes, ma'am." What was that look on Morrible's face? Elphaba shifted her weight nervously. "Um, if you don't mind, Madame, I was on my way to the library."

"Oh yes, of course dear! But before you go, there is another reason why I wanted to talk to you." Morrible caught a hold of Elphaba's elbow before she could rush off. "The other day—oh, I'd say about a week ago—I found the door to the sorcery classroom unlocked. Now, I make sure to double check the building every night, so someone must have snuck into it. You wouldn't happen to know who, now would you?"

Elphaba just stared blankly at her. Did Morrible suspect her? That didn't make any sense, especially since she just said she had no interest in magic. But then, why was she asking? Why in Oz would Elphaba know who snuck into the building? Unless…

Galinda had repaired her dress by magic, yet even Elphaba knew she struggled with all but the simplest spells. Was it possible that Galinda snuck into the classroom, perhaps to find something that could help her? Why would the blonde go through so much trouble for her least favorite person on campus?

Although she didn't quite know why, the green girl shook her head. "I have no idea. Was there anything damaged or stolen?"

"No," Morrible said slowly, "There was just a spell book out on one of the tables. A simple text, really, about household spells."

That was definitely Galinda. But _why? _"So…no harm done," Elphaba said.

"Perhaps not, but breaking in and trespassing is still a crime, and I will not tolerate such disrespect at my school." Morrible's voice was stern, holding a hint of a warning. Elphaba resisted the urge to smirk. How many times had she broken into the library now?

"Well I apologize, Madame," she said. "Hopefully it doesn't happen again."

"I assure you, it won't." Morrible smiled slightly, a look that continued to disturb the green girl. "Thank you for your time, Miss Thropp. Have a good day."

Elphaba watched the headmistress walk away, then turned and went her own direction. She still wasn't sure why she had covered for Galinda. Maybe the blonde had repaired her dress, but that was nothing compared to all the horrible things she had done. If anyone deserved to be turned in to Morrible, it was Galinda.

But as Elphaba looked once more over her shoulder at the retreating headmistress, she decided that no one deserved such a thing. Not even annoying blonde roommates.

* * *

><p>"What do you say, Elphaba?"<p>

She looked at the Munchkin who stood before her. "Seriously, Boq? You really think it's a good idea to invite me out with your friends?"

"Oh, it's just Crope and Tibbett. They're not cruel like some of our classmates. I'll admit they're a handful, but then again so are you."

Elphaba shook her head. "This is absurd. Besides, being seen out in public with me would surely ruin your chances with Galinda. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Well, I…"

"Please. I know you're still trying desperately to woo her."

The Munchkin blushed, his ears turning bright red. "Why must you mock me so, Elphaba?"

The green girl rolled her eyes. "Because as much as you have tried to convince yourself otherwise, I am not nor will I ever be a decent person."

"Apparently not," he said heatedly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I'll have you know that I've simply been waiting for the opportune moment to ask Miss Galinda out."

"Spare me. The anticipation is brutal."

Boq opened his mouth to protest, but he never got the chance. At that moment, a crowd of students filed into the mathematics classroom. The Munchkin stomped off to his own table, and Elphaba sat back in her chair. She scanned the room, a look of vague disinterest on her face. Galinda and her pack of fools were sitting in their usual table, this time accompanied by Fiyero and Avaric.

She raised an eyebrow. Fiyero may have been brainless, but at least he seemed to be an averagely decent fellow. Avaric was simply despicable. Elphaba was surprised even those girls allowed him to stick around. Although if her roommate's sideways scowls were anything to go by, perhaps he wasn't completely welcome.

Then her eyes focused on the Winkie prince. She had to admit, it was sort of nice having another oddly skinned person on campus. Of course, he was considered exotic and handsome while she was considered a freak, but still.

The class went by uneventfully. When it was over, Elphaba took her time packing her things. She wanted to avoid bumping into any of her unfriendly peers on the way out. And since that was pretty much everyone—including Boq now, by the way he brushed past her as he headed for the door—she decided to simply wait for the room to empty.

"Pardon me," a voice said suddenly. The green girl looked up, blinking. The room had cleared out except for one person. One dark-skinned, tattooed person. "You're Miss Galinda's roommate, right?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course. She should have guessed. "Is that even a question?" she asked. "Hasn't she complained all about me by now?"

Fiyero shifted his weight a little, obviously choosing not to answer that. "Um… I just, I don't believe we've been introduced." His face brightened a little as he figured out what to say. "I'm Fiyero."

Elphaba looked at his extended hand. "Elphaba," she said, shaking it warily. The green looked strange against dark skin. "And why, may I ask, have you insisted on introducing yourself?"

"Oh. Well, I…I was curious, I guess you'd say. I mean… well, you see…"

"Ah, your skills in articulation give you away, Master Fiyero." Elphaba smirked. "You must be another one of Miss Galinda's gentlemen callers."

It was amusing to watch the emotions play out across Fiyero's face, flickering from embarrassment to surprise to doubt.

"A-another one?"

"Oh yes, she's had a few admirers since the semester started." Elphaba waved her hand dismissively. "And those are just the ones _I've _heard about. Oz knows how many there have _actually _been."

What she failed to mention, of course, was that Galinda soaked in the admiration on a superficial level and never thought of the boys again. And in all their weeks here so far, the only other persistent boy had been Boq who—the poor soul—stood little chance.

Fiyero straightened his shirt and cleared his throat. "Yes, well. That doesn't seem like the Galinda _I _know."

Elphaba snorted. "Master Fiyero, if you were going to dismiss me so easily, why bother coming to me in the first place? It seems like a foolish move. And here I thought Vinkans had some common sense."

The prince scowled. "You are as terrible as they say you are, aren't you?"

"I should hope so," she told him cheerfully. "Wouldn't want to disappoint them, now would I?"

Fiyero chose not to respond. Instead, he shifted the strap to his bag and left the room. The green girl rolled her eyes as he left. "Really," she mumbled to herself as she slung her own bag over her shoulder. "What these people are trying to accomplish is beyond me."

* * *

><p>Galinda fumed. It was one tiny little spell, just a simple charm, and she couldn't cast it for anything.<p>

"_Concentrate_, Miss Galinda," Morrible repeated yet again. "Really, a minor healing spell isn't even that difficult."

Morrible had been going on the entire period, calling Galinda out for her inability to cast the spell. The blonde clenched her fists and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened them again, she focused once more on the prop before her. All around the room, her classmates were hovering glowing hands over their own props, sealing up small cuts and making minor burns disappear.

Galinda held out her hand and stared at the fake flesh before her. She muttered the phrase that would cast the spell. She poured every ounce of strength she had into her voice, repeating the words over and over again. Nothing happened.

"Miss Galinda, really. Your classmates are doing just fine. What in Oz are you struggling with?"

"I just need more practice," she mumbled.

Morrible smirked. "Very well then. Class dismissed…except for Miss Galinda. You and I are going to _practice._"

The others packed up their things, casting sympathetic looks at the blonde. She just closed her eyes, ignoring the burn in her cheeks, and waited for the headmistress to speak again.

"Well, go on, my dear. Maybe you'll do better now that there aren't as many people here."

But she didn't do better. She couldn't. No matter how many times or how hard she tried, she couldn't heal the wound in front of her.

It was getting late, and Morrible still wouldn't let her go. Galinda could no longer see the sun outside the classroom's window. She was exhausted, in every possible meaning of the word, and her attempts were only getting worse and worse. Morrible wasn't helping any by inserting snide remarks to tear the blonde down. Finally, she'd had enough.

Morrible tsked. "This isn't even the first time you've struggled with a simple spell. Are you sure you're cut out for this class, my dear?"

Galinda clenched her fists and groaned in frustration. "I'm _trying_, I—" She cried out, looking down at her hands. Instead of glowing with a healing spell, they were blazing with flickering orange flames.

"Miss Galinda, put that out this instant!" Morrible yelled, stepping toward her.

"I-I can't!" Galinda shook her hands, but she succeeded only in spreading the fire. She cried out as the flames bit at her left arm.

Morrible was there all of a sudden, seizing her wrists and muttering under her breath. The flames died out, but instead of letting her go, Morrible dug her nails into Galinda's skin and shoved her away. The blonde stumbled and fell to the ground. The burn on her arm screamed in agony as it hit the floor.

"You clumsy, pathetic fool!" Morrible screeched. "Get out of my classroom, and don't come back until you gain some ounce of self-control!"

The blonde clambered to her feet and fled the room, barely remembering to grab her bag on the way out.

Outside, the campus was dark and empty. Galinda hurried back to Crage Hall, fighting back tears the entire way. She stumbled into her room and stopped when she saw Elphaba sitting on the bed. She sniffed, willing herself not to cry in front of her roommate. The blonde knew she should have gone to the infirmary, but she just couldn't.

Morrible's voice still echoed in her mind.

_Clumsy. Talentless. Pathetic. An excuse for a sorceress._

It wasn't fair! Galinda was _trying_. She really was. To go to the infirmary now would be admitting defeat. Besides, she _should _have been able to heal herself with magic.

Madame Morrible was right.

She bit back a sob as pain throbbed through her arm again.

"Miss Galinda, are you going to just stand in the doorway all evening?"

The blonde jumped slightly but gave no response. She was sure that if she opened her mouth, she would start crying for real.

Elphaba shifted on her bed and glanced up from her book. It was immediately clear that something was wrong with her roommate. _She probably lost an earring or something, _the green girl thought, smirking. "Is something wrong, Miss Galinda?" she asked innocently.

"Leave me alone," the smaller girl said, but her voice came out as nothing more than a whimper. She hugged herself and made her way across the room. Elphaba raised an eyebrow. There was definitely something off about the way her roommate was moving.

Galinda opened her wardrobe and started looking for a nightgown, gritting her teeth at the pain. Suddenly, the wardrobe fell shut, rubbing against her arm. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"Miss Galinda?" The green girl had no doubt now that Galinda was hurt. But what had happened?

"I said leave me alone, Elphaba," the blonde snapped. But there was no point hiding it now, so she just slid out of her clothes and pulled on her nightgown, only half-bothering to conceal the fresh burn that covered most of her upper left arm.

Elphaba watched with a neutral expression. Part of her wanted to say screw it, the blonde more than deserved this. But the other part—the one that was still thinking about her frock, and how she had lied for Galinda—wouldn't allow that. It was the part of her that took constant care of Nessa. The part of her that was throbbing in sympathy, because burns were something she understood all too well.

_Oz damn it all, _she thought to herself as she got out of bed. Galinda cowered when she passed, but she just ignored her and went to dig through the bathroom. Where was it? And why did her roommate have so many bottles of makeup and perfume and other useless things?

Finally Elphaba found what she was looking for. She went back to the room and tossed the bottle of cream onto Galinda's bed.

The blonde simply looked at it for a moment. Was this some sort of trick? Slowly, trying not to let her fingers shake, she reached for the bottle. A label wrapped around the glass, and on it someone had written in thin, slanted letters, "_For burns."_

Galinda opened the bottle and dipped two fingers in. She bit her lip as she dabbed the cream onto her arm. The pain immediately died down as her skin cooled beneath the salve. It was all the blonde could do not to moan in relief. When she finished, she replaced the cap on the bottle and set it onto the table between their beds. She looked over at her roommate, suddenly realizing that she would have to thank her.

But Elphaba was already lying down and facing the opposite way, her blanket wrapped tightly around her skinny frame.

Galinda huffed. If the vegetable didn't want to stay awake to hear her gratitude, then fine. She wouldn't say thank you at all. In fact, why should she thank her in the first place? She had done something nice to the green girl first. This just made them even.

Elphaba smiled to herself as she heard her roommate sigh in frustration. There was a rustle of blankets, and then the room went dark. She had managed to help Galinda _and _annoy her all at once. Now that nagging thought about her mended frock at the back of her mind could go away, and the two girls could continue to be enemies without any feelings of guilt. Everything was back to the way it should be.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: (insert witty author's note here) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Everything is going downhill lately," Pfannee announced at lunch one day.<p>

Shenshen and Milla looked at her curiously. Galinda wasn't there yet, and Pfannee was seizing her opportunity to gossip about the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Shenshen asked.

"It's Galinda. She's been more and more distracted by her classes lately, and she's stopped giving us good information on the vegetable."

"You're right," Milla said, pouting slightly. "How can we torment her when we don't have any new gossip?"

"I'm sure Galinda's not doing it on purpose, though," Shenshen reasoned. "Besides, she's also been focused on Fiyero lately, which is completely understandable."

Milla smiled and nodded at that. "They would be so cute together. Don't you think, Pfannee?"

"Yes, of course," she said, pushing away the scowl that threatened to come up. "I don't really blame her, of course. But things have gotten quite boring without our fourth partner in crime, don't you think?"

The other two nodded. "What do we do then?" Milla asked. "We don't have someone on the inside anymore."

"No," Pfannee began slowly, "But I might have an idea. A theory, at least."

"What is it?" Shenshen leaned forward eagerly.

"Remember that day a couple of weeks ago, with the mud?" Pfannee asked. "She acted sort of funny when we pushed her in."

"Of course she did," Shenshen said. "It's _mud._" She shuddered a little.

"Yeah, but this is the green freak we're talking about. She doesn't care what she looks like, and I doubt she's the type to be afraid of getting dirty." Pfannee shook her head. "No, I think it was something else. It was almost like it was…_hurting _her."

"What do you mean?" Milla asked, her eyes widening.

"I mean that the mud seemed to be causing her pain—_physical _pain. Like a reaction or something."

"Like what?" Shenshen nearly scoffed. "Allergies?"

"Exactly."

"Who in Oz is allergic to _mud?_"

"Not the mud," Pfannee said, a malicious glint appearing in her eyes. "What's _in_ the mud. Have you noticed that she never drinks water? She's always got juice or milk or something."

"Don't be ridiculous, Pfannee." Shenshen rolled her eyes in exasperation as she caught on to what her friend was saying. "People need water to _live, _how could anyone be allergic to it?"

"I don't know," mused Milla. "I remember reading about it once in the doctor's office back home. When I asked, the doctor said it was extremely rare, but it was possible."

"Maybe it has something to do with that awful green skin of hers," Pfannee said airily.

"Sh!" Milla giggled suddenly, her eyes darting to the front door. "Look who it is."

The subject of their discussion had just walked into the café. As usual, the green girl's lips were turned down in a slight frown and she walked with an air of defiant authority. The girls all avoided each other's eyes and snickered as she walked by, but Elphaba barely noticed. Then Milla gasped in horror. Galinda had just walked in, right behind the horrid green monster.

"Miss Galinda!" Pfannee exclaimed as their small blonde friend joined them. "Miss Galinda, what on earth were you doing with that abomination?"

Galinda shot her a look. "What? I wouldn't be caught _dead _with that—" She caught herself, remembering the events of last night, and swallowed back the harsh remark, even though Elphaba was already on the other side of the café and couldn't possibly have heard. "I wasn't with her," she started again, shrugging and hoping her friends couldn't see the blood heating her cheeks. "We just happened to arrive at the same time."

"Oh, poor thing," Pfannee said suddenly. "I'm sorry. I never meant—I mean, I can only imagine how hard it must be to share a room with that…"

Galinda cut Pfannee off. "It doesn't matter. Who cares about her? Let's talk about something else. In fact, I think I'll go get my food now."

"I'll go with you, Galinda," said Shenshen, getting out of her chair.

"That sounds lovely, Miss Shenshen," Galinda giggled, hooking her arm through her friend's. As soon as they were out of earshot, Milla and Pfannee leaned in.

"So if she _is _allergic to water," Pfannee started, continuing their previous conversation, "What happens if she touches it?"

"It burns her," Milla said. "Why Miss Pfannee, that is a devilish grin you have there. Whatever are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," Pfannee said, casting a glance over her shoulder, "That we shouldn't involve dear Miss Galinda in all of this. She's become something of a pacifist lately. And besides, we wouldn't want to distract her from her classes."

* * *

><p>"You two are evil," Shenshen decided later that day. They were walking across the grounds, stopping at the fountain that stood near the main square of campus. Elphaba was trailing a few yards behind the rest of the class, not at all interested in the crowd that constantly followed the rich girls around Shiz.<p>

"I'm not going to do anything," Pfannee protested. "I just want to see something." She cupped her hands under the spray of water as Elphaba approached and brought them to her lips, drinking delicately. "Mm," she hummed, smiling. Milla mimicked her, and, after only a brief hesitation, so did Shenshen.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the crowd around the fountain. Everyone was taking drinks from the clear water, all smiling and laughing.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba!" a voice called out. The green girl slowed down, looking warily over at the trio of girls. "Miss Elphaba, isn't the fountain just beautiful?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, still amazed at how airheaded people could be. She decided, however, that her classmates weren't even worth the time of a sarcastic remark at the moment and continued to walk past them.

"Would you like a drink, Miss Elphaba?" Boq held out his cupped hands and gave her a somewhat shy smile. Elphaba tried hard not to wince as he offered her the water.

"No thank you, Master Boq," she said stiffly. The Munchkin boy just shrugged, trying to hide the hurt that passed over his face. Elphaba turned away without another word, feeling slightly guilty. Boq was the only one who at least attempted to tolerate her, even after how she had treated him the other day. Maybe it was only because of his longing to get closer to Galinda, but that was still more than anyone else. The green girl shook her head and continued walking away, telling herself that even if she wanted friends here at Shiz, it was far too late.

Pfannee smirked as Elphaba walked away. She shared a glance with Milla and Shenshen. "Do you believe me now, Shenshen?"

Shenshen stared after the green girl. "I suppose I do."

"Where is Miss Galinda right now?" Pfannee asked.

"Oh, her class goes through dinner," Milla answered. "She won't be around for a while."

"Perfect."

"What are you thinking?" Shenshen asked, grinning in spite of herself.

"You'll see, Miss Shenshen. You'll see."

* * *

><p>Back at the café, Elphaba didn't feel like eating. She had considered going to the library, but figured a drink wouldn't be a bad idea. She sat alone at a table in the corner farthest from the door, staying as far away from everyone else as possible. She drank lazily, letting her mind wander as she stared out the window. She sorted through the day's lectures and thought of how to start the essay Dr. Dillamond had assigned. <em>Although many Ozians today believe otherwise, the limitations of Animal rights haven't always been around. In the days before the Great Drought…<em>

Still thinking, she stood and placed her cup in the dish window at the end of the room. "Miss Elphaba," the Gorilla behind the counter said, nodding his head toward her.

"Good evening, Rakuul," she said with a smile, slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving the café.

"Miss Elphaba." This time, the voice saying her name was much less welcoming. Elphaba turned to face the girls that were leaving the café behind her.

"Pfannee, Milla, Shenshen. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Elphaba bit back all further sarcasm when she saw the glass of water in Pfannee's hand. Her heart sped up and she glanced around. Milla and Shenshen stood on either side of Pfannee, and a few other teenagers were with them, all holding cups of water. More of their classmates were gathering around to watch. Elphaba took an involuntary step back, but the ring of students closed around her, trapping her.

_Damn it. I knew I should have just gone to the library. _Elphaba struggled to control her features and kept her mouth shut. She refused to give them the pleasure of her frightened voice.

"Always so bitter," Milla said, shaking her head. "You know, _maybe _someone could look past your hideous exterior if you weren't such a hideous person on the inside, too."

Elphaba glared at her. How many times did she have to say it? She had done nothing but try to stay out of everyone's way at the beginning of the year. She would have gladly lived in quiet peace among her fellow students, but they had insisted on making her the target of the entire university. Elphaba wasn't the instigator; she was forced to fight back. She had always been forced to fight back.

But she stayed silent, bracing herself for the agony she was about to endure. She would survive. She always had.

* * *

><p>Boq hurried toward the café, his head down and his eyes focused on his feet. The rest of his class was far behind him, as he had run ahead of everyone to get out as soon as possible. Finally, after weeks of building up the courage, he had tried to ask Miss Galinda out. He could still hear her high-pitched voice.<p>

_I'm sorry, dear, but I'm just not interested. _

He knew she only meant well, but the pity in her face was humiliating. Crope and Tibbett had spent the remainder of the class making faces at him and whispering words of sickening endearment. _I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry, darling. I don't love you, Bokky-poo._

How could he have been so stupid? He knew that Galinda was crazy about Fiyero. He knew he didn't have a chance. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut?

Gritting his teeth, Boq turned the corner and crashed into someone. "Sorry," he mumbled, but the person barely glanced at him. Confused, Boq looked around him and peered through the crowd. Pfannee was grinning at someone, her eyes cold. Boq knew everyone saw her as the beta, the second in command of Galinda's crowd, but he couldn't stand her. She was arrogant and cold and just plain _mean. _At least whatever faults Galinda had came from her naivety, not her cruelty.

Boq took a few steps to the side, trying to see the rest of what everyone was staring at. His eyes widened as he took in the half dozen teenagers surrounding one tall, lanky, green girl. He didn't know what was about to happen, but he knew it must have been bad. For the first time in his life, he could see a hint of fear in Elphaba's eyes.

Boq turned on his heel and ran back across campus, toward the building he had just left. It wasn't long before he came face to face with the rest of his class. Crope and Tibbett called out when they saw him, making kissy faces again, but he ignored them. He wove his way through the crowd and grabbed the arm of the petite blonde he had been looking for.

"Miss Galinda," he panted. "Miss Galinda, I—"

Galinda looked upset. "Boq, I-I told you…"

"No!" Boq nearly shouted, and he could see the shock in Galinda's clear blue eyes. He swallowed, searching desperately for the right words to say. He wasn't even sure why he had gone for Galinda in the first place. "It's not me, it's—it's Pfannee. Her and the others, outside the café, they—"

Galinda's eyes widened even more as she gripped his arm. "They what, Boq? They're not hurt, are they? What's wrong? Tell me!"

Boq shook his head. "No. Elphaba. They're going to hurt Elphaba."

Galinda hesitated, blinking. Boq all but snarled in frustration and dragged her behind him, pulling her into a run. Once they had started moving, she woke up and ran ahead of him, toward the crowd that hung around outside the café.

* * *

><p>"A toast, Miss Elphaba," Pfannee grinned, showing perfectly white teeth. "To you."<p>

Elphaba couldn't help it. She turned her head and cringed as the water was thrown at her. Luckily, Pfannee was a terrible shot, and most of the liquid hit her jacket. Still, her hands burned as the water rolled down her sleeves and onto her green skin. She bit her lip and looked up just as Milla's water hit her, completely soaking the fabric. With a tremendous amount of will, she held back a cry and tore off the jacket, leaving most of her arms bare.

"So it does hurt," Pfannee said quietly, so no one but her two friends and Elphaba could hear. "How much, I wonder?"

"Bring it on," Elphaba spat. Her arms and torso burned from where the water had seeped through the jacket, but she set her jaw and glared defiantly at her classmates.

"What's going on here?" a small voice demanded. The crowd parted to let a tiny blonde through. Elphaba's heart sank slightly as she saw Galinda. Of course her roommate was involved. "Pfannee, what's going on? Milla? Shenshen?"

The others who were holding their glasses hesitated, looking between Pfannee and Galinda. Pfannee looked shock, while Galinda was glaring daggers at them. Slowly, they all lowered their eyes and backed away, disappearing back into the café or other parts of campus. A brief, quiet murmuring passed through the crowd as everyone began to disperse. Boq glanced around, then followed the crowd away. Soon only the five girls stood there, Shenshen still holding her water.

Milla smiled innocently and smoothed her skirt. "Why, we're just hanging out with our favorite green classmate. That's all."

Galinda looked from her friends, to Elphaba and her soaked jacket, and back again. "What…?" She shook her head. "Pfannee, did you start this?"

"I believe _she _started this," Pfannee said coldly, "Or have you forgotten that she's been a devil to us all year?"

The comment didn't faze Elphaba in the slightest. But at that moment, Pfannee wrenched the cup out of Shenshen's grasp and stepped around Glinda to get closer to the green girl. Elphaba threw her arms over her face and shut her eyes. A shriek rang through the air…but it didn't come from Elphaba. Nothing hit her. She looked up and saw both Pfannee and Galinda drenched in water. Pfannee was screaming, looking down at her soaked dress and frantically tugging at her unraveling curls. Galinda looked just as shocked, although she stayed still and quiet.

Milla grabbed Pfannee and began pulling her away before anything else could happen. Elphaba could have sworn she heard Shenshen giggle as she followed them. Galinda shook her head suddenly, coming back to reality, and looked at Elphaba. "Well, I wasn't going to bathe tonight, but…" The smile faded as she took in her roommate. "Elphaba? Are, uh, are you okay?"

"What did you just do?" Her voice was barely audible.

Galinda looked offended. "I took a glass of water for you. It was quite heroic, actually. You could do more than just stand there, you know."

Elphaba did do more than just stand there. She turned and walked toward the dorms, wincing slightly as she moved.

"W-wait!" Galinda called, grabbing the black jacket from the ground. "Don't you want your—"

"I can't touch it," Elphaba said through her teeth.

"I-I'll carry it for you?" Galinda stammered, thoroughly confused.

"How very thoughtful," Elphaba remarked, but her heart wasn't entirely in it. She just wanted to get up to her room and her burn cream and forget about everything that had happened. Elphaba was used to public humiliation, but never before had a group of people found out about her water allergy. She flinched, suddenly afraid of the advantage her classmates had over her. _How did they know?_

"What?" Galinda asked. Elphaba mentally cursed herself for thinking out loud.

"Nothing."

"Elph—"

"How did they know water hurts me?" she demanded, not at all expecting an answer.

"Water hurts you?"

Elphaba stopped, glaring at her roommate. She shoved her arm in front of her, revealing the puckering red patches that now stood out violently against her skin. "I'm allergic to water. What did you think they were doing?"

Galinda stood with her mouth open. She had thought the girls were just soaking Elphaba to humiliate her. She didn't realize anyone could ever be so cruel as to actually physically _hurt _the girl.

"Elphaba, I—"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry," Elphaba hissed, hurrying once more to Crage Hall. In her mind, Galinda had started all of this. She had thought that, after the frock and the burn cream, things were starting to at least calm down, but now she realized how foolish she had been. Galinda would never stop trying to make her life miserable. And sure, Elphaba wasn't innocent in tormenting her roommate right back, but at least she kept it to herself instead of recruiting the entire school.

_Who would you talk to about it anyway? Dr. Dillamond? You have no friends, idiot._

She got to the room before Galinda and hurried in, not bothering to close the door behind her. She went straight to the bathroom and pulled out a white jar about the size of her hand. Her burnt palms screamed in protest as she unscrewed the lid. She dipped her fingers into the creamy oil and, hand shaking, began rubbing it into her upper arm, just as Galinda had done the other night. A groan escaped her lips as the pain flashed through her skin.

"Elphaba?" Galinda stood in the doorway, concern rolling off of her tiny body. Elphaba ignored her, though, and continued rubbing the salve into her burnt skin. "Elphie, please, I—"

"Elphie?" The taller girl looked up, annoyance mixing with a hint of amusement on her face. For a moment, she looked like herself again. The relief in Galinda's smile was evident. "I'm fine, Galinda."

"I can't believe Pfannee would—and Milla and Shenshen right with her! Oz knows what they were thinking!" Galinda continued to rant as she went to lock the bedroom door and settled down onto her pink-clad bed. Elphaba just rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well what those girls were thinking. It was the only thing anyone ever thought of her.

"Wait," Elphaba said suddenly, cutting her roommate off and looking into the bedroom. "Why were you there, anyway?"

Galinda looked at her, a little hurt. Elphaba glanced down and frantically returned to applying the salve. "I mean, if you didn't know what was going on…"

"I ran ahead. Boq saw what was happening and came to get me."

"To get _you_?" Elphaba asked sharply. Galinda looked as if she'd been struck. Elphaba sighed. "I didn't mean…it's just…well, we're not exactly friends, now, are we?"

"That doesn't mean I want to see you get melted by a bucket of water."

Elphaba made a noise of exasperation. "It wouldn't _melt _me. It would just burn me—like acid."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. That sounds _so much _better."

The two girls fell silent. Elphaba finished on her arms and pulled a dark nightgown from her dresser before heading back to the bathroom. Once she was alone, she scowled in the mirror. Her hands were still trembling slightly, just barely revealing how shaken up she was. She knew how awful people could be, but she never imagined something like this to happen—especially by girls her own age. She bit her lip anxiously, but then ran a hand over her face, taking a deep breath to compose herself.

Gritting her teeth, she gently lifted her blouse, hissing in a painful breath as the fabric clung to her scorched skin.

"Elphaba, are you—" Galinda froze in the doorway to the bathroom, staring in horror at her roommate's torso. Angry red streaks covered most of her left side and stomach. Parts of the green skin were bleeding from where the wet shirt had torn away. Elphaba closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Stop staring at me," she hissed. Galinda gulped, still frozen. "Galinda!"

"Let me help," she said suddenly, her eyes flashing to her roommate's face.

Elphaba hesitated, unsure if the offer was genuine or not. "In the top drawer of my desk," she said quietly, not looking at Galinda, "There is another jar like this, except it has some bandages in it. Will you bring them to me?"

Galinda was gone before Elphaba had finished talking. She turned back to the mirror, wincing at her reflection. As if being green wasn't bad enough, her entire upper body looked like some half-burnt corpse. She shoved her pathetic thoughts away and began rubbing the burn cream into her wounds.

"How are you not crying?" Galinda demanded, walking back into the bathroom.

"What?" Elphaba found herself focusing intently on her roommate's voice, trying desperately to distract herself from the pain.

"You look like you just took a bath in a fireplace—"

"—I basically just did—"

"—Yet you're acting as if it were nothing more than a couple scrapes."

Elphaba stayed silent for a moment. She was retreating back into herself, pulling up the walls she had always held. She didn't want Galinda to know about her. She didn't want to be friends with the girl who had initiated this hell. "Just because _you_ overreact to everything doesn't mean I have to, too."

"If anything, Elphaba, this is _under_reacting."

"That's not a word."

"I just said it, didn't I? That makes it a word."

"No it doesn't, you—" She bit back her response. There was no need to be cruel toward Galinda.

"Elphaba…" Galinda's voice was soft. "_Can _you cry?"

The green girl rolled her eyes as she took the bandages from her roommate. "Of course I can cry. Don't be stupid."

"I'm not stupid," Galinda said, a little upset. "And I didn't mean are you physically able to cry. I meant, does it hurt you?"

Elphaba looked down, focusing on wrapping her torso. When she was finished, she slipped her nightgown on, trying not to irritate the wounds. She grabbed her things and went back into the room. Galinda stared after her for a long moment, but then decided wish a small sigh that her roommate wasn't going to talk and went about getting ready for bed. She went into the bathroom to change. For the first time in her life, she avoided looking at her reflection in the mirror. When she crawled into her bed a few minutes later, Elphaba was still fumbling with the jars at her desk. The green girl exhaled.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her eyes focused on what her hands were doing. "I know standing up for me took a lot of courage, and it certainly saved me from a lot of pain, so…thanks."

"You're welcome." Glinda's voice was soft.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Elphaba closed her desk drawer and crawled into her own bed. Just before she turned out the light, she caught a glimpse of something dark hanging on the bathroom door. Her jacket. Galinda had carried it home and hung it up for her.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she blew out the lantern and lay back in bed, scowling slightly at the ceiling. For a long time, she didn't say anything. Then, "And…yes. Tears burn my skin."

Galinda didn't say anything, but Elphaba knew she was still awake. Still scowling, the green girl rolled onto her side, turning her back on her roommate.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Reviews make my day. Y'all are wonderful people. Enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>To all of Shiz, the world was exactly the same in the weeks that followed the water incident. The green girl continued to keep to herself, and the rest of the world continued to mock her. Galinda was still escorted everywhere by a small crowd of admirers. She was even still friends with Pfannee and Milla and Shenshen—although she made them all swear to never try something so violent again. For all anyone knew, the incident might never have happened.<p>

But there were two girls who felt a change.

Elphaba started paying more attention to the people around her. Every time she neared a place with water, she would look around nervously, checking the nearby faces for any trace of hostility. She spent even more time in the library, surrounding herself with piles of books and papers. Less and less snide remarks rolled off her tongue, but the responses in her head were steadily becoming more bitter and profane. The burns on her skin healed quickly, but she could still feel the humiliation searing her ego. To distract herself, she had taken to talking to Dr. Dillamond after class, writing papers for extra credit and discussing the deeper points of the Animal rights movement. Dr. Dillamond welcomed the bright girl's company, but he would always gaze sadly after her when she left.

Galinda, on the other hand, acted completely normal. The change for her was that now, everything felt…well, _wrong. _She enjoyed the company of her friends, yet she noticed more and more the cruelty that would come from Pfannee. She had to keep herself from cringing at Milla's constant pettiness, and she secretly marveled at how Shenshen always did what everyone else told her to. Worst of all, she knew that she had acted the same exact way. But she couldn't bring herself to change anything—not even in her own room, when the door was locked for the night and there was nothing but her and her roommate. Once or twice, she had asked how the green girl's burns were healing, but aside from that, they would barely speak a word to each other.

Elphaba quickly came to accept that the water wasn't actually Galinda's fault. In fact, the girls hadn't so much as looked at Elphaba viciously since that day. Something told her that Galinda was behind the sudden truce, but she always pushed that thought aside. The fact that her perky roommate still hung out with that group was enough to convince Elphaba that the girl would never change. But during the day she thought of none of this. It was all too easy to escape her thoughts and delve into her studies, especially when she was with Dr. Dillamond.

Until one day.

"Miss Elphaba," the old Goat said, turning to see the girl lingering behind the class yet again. "You know how I enjoy your company but really, don't you think you should be hanging out more with your friends?"

Elphaba just shrugged. "I have no friends."

Dr. Dillamond sighed and motioned for Elphaba to sit. "Now dear, you must listen to me. I understand that circumstances are against you. Truly, I do. It's been many years since another Animal taught at this school. Being the only one of your kind tends to make you an outcast, yes?"

Elphaba nodded, trying to keep her expression polite. She didn't want to talk about being an outcast. She didn't want to discuss how to make _friends. _Her classmates didn't want to accept her, and that was just fine; it was what she was used to.

"But what I don't understand, Elphaba, is why this is the one thing you've chosen to accept," the Goat went on. "You pour so much passion into every other aspect of your life—your studies, your beliefs, your opposition to negative opinions and stereotypes—yet you will just sit there and let your classmates treat you any way they please. Are you really so willing to accept the ridiculous notion that you don't belong?"

"I _don't _belong, Dr. Dillamond."

"Come now, child. Surely there is someone at Shiz who has treated you with kindness."

Elphaba scowled. "Common courtesy isn't the same as accepting someone." The Goat continued to look at her, his eyes gentle. She sighed. "But yes. Master Boq—he's been kind. And my roommate…she, uh, she's helped me a couple of times."

"People are strange, Elphaba," the Goat said gently, "Especially when it comes to emotions. Sometimes we struggle to express ourselves, and your age is the worst. Sometimes…well, sometimes it's hard to stand up for someone, especially when you'll be standing against everyone else."

"I don't need anyone to stand up for me," Elphaba said. But she was still thinking of Galinda, marveling at her courage as she stopped her friends. She hugged her elbows. "Honestly, Dr. Dillamond, you're the first person who has ever actually cared for me—besides Nanny. I'm used to standing alone. I don't need help, and I don't need friends."

"Some of us walk a lonelier path than others," Dr. Dillamond said, nodding his head. "And you, my dear, are on the loneliest path of all. Between your intelligence, your skin, and your admirable passion and will…well, I've never seen someone with such a complicated story. And I mean this all as a good thing. But no one—and I mean _no one_—can truly walk alone. Just as the body needs food and drink, the soul needs company."

"I don't have a soul," Elphaba whispered, digging her fingers into her skin.

"Then the heart," Dr. Dillamond suggested without missing a beat. "The heart needs company."

Elphaba stayed silent. She had never needed company. Sure, she had longed for a friend when she was younger. That was, after all, why she had first turned to books. But after years of rejection by every living being around her, she knew it was impossible. Dr. Dillamond watched her steadily through her silence.

"At least promise me this: the next time someone knocks, you'll at least try to let them in."

Again, Elphaba didn't say anything. Dr. Dillamond put a hoof on her shoulder. She gave a tiny nod, and then stood up to leave. Her teacher watched her go, tilting his head down toward her. He knew that the comfort Elphaba came to him for was books and educated discussions. But he also knew that the time for such comfort was running out, and he didn't want to leave the girl without telling her everything they had just discussed. Though it wasn't quite like him, he sent up a silent prayer that his dearest student wouldn't always walk her path alone.

* * *

><p>Elphaba was late.<p>

Galinda tried not to notice the feeling of emptiness that welcomed her into the room that evening. Her roommate spent most of her evenings in the library, returning only when the sun had set. The only exception to this was the days they had history, and Elphaba's time was spent with Dr. Dillamond after class. Today was one of those days.

_So she's staying a little later than usual with the old Goat, _Galinda thought to herself, _What does it matter to you?_

She tossed her bag down on her desk and flopped on her bed, smiling at the thought of an entire weekend with no homework. For the first time since arriving at Shiz, she had finished an assignment early—a _history _paper, no less. She was sure Dr. Dillamond couldn't care less, but she was still proud of herself as she turned it into his desk before leaving the room. Her grin widened as she thought of her friends all still working on the essay. The only other person to get it done was Elphaba, of course.

At the thought of her roommate, Galinda again glanced up at the clock on the wall. The history class had been dismissed over an hour ago. _Maybe she's still at the café, _Galinda thought. But Elphaba rarely ate at the café anymore, preferring instead to grab something to go and head either to the library or to her room.

So she was at the library. Unusual for a Friday, but the girl was unusual to begin with. Galinda slid off her bed and wandered to her dresser, pulling out a small bottle of nail polish. She settled back down and began painting her left index finger, humming quietly to herself.

She didn't look up again until a bell tolled from the middle of campus, signaling the hour. Galinda stood and went over to her window. Almost no one was to be seen walking around the campus. Elphaba should have been back by now. A feeling of unease settled in Galinda. Surely the green girl was fine. But what if…what if she wasn't? What if Pfannee had decided to try something again? Without really thinking about it, Galinda grabbed her jacket and key and hurried out of the room.

She stopped as she stepped outside of Crage Hall. The sky was unusually dark for this hour, and a faint metallic scent hung in the air. Galinda bit back a whimper as thunder rolled in the distance and almost ran back inside. But then she remembered Elphaba. What if she was stuck out there? What if she got caught in the rain? Taking a deep breath, Galinda hurried down the steps and headed for the library.

* * *

><p>Elphaba hadn't stopped walking since she left the history classroom. The campus seemed abandoned, but she preferred it that way. She couldn't get Dr. Dillamond's words out of her head. Friends, emotions…what did any of it matter? She knew from experience that no one wanted her around—not even her own father. And why should they? She was a sarcastic, bitter, green <em>freak. <em>Who had ever actually cared for her?

Boq? He only wanted to get closer to Galinda.

Galinda? No way. She had her moments, but immediately afterward she would slip right back in to her regular self. Chances were she only stood up for Elphaba so she could be the good girl—Galinda the Good, the campus hero and all that.

Dr. Dillamond? Perhaps. Elphaba sighed. Her history teacher was intelligent, kind, and above all, accepting, but he was, well, her _teacher. _As much as she admired him, she knew they weren't friends.

As she walked through campus, her head down and both hands clenched around her shoulder bag, she barely noticed anything but her thoughts. She didn't realize that she had been wandering around for two hours, or that the sky was growing dangerously dark. She was entirely consumed in her silent ranting until something rumbled in the distance. Elphaba froze, staring up at the clouds brewing above her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she tasted the coming rain in the air. Her heart started thudding in her chest. How long did she have before it started pouring? Where was she, anyway?

She looked around. Great. She was on the far side of campus, nearly ten minutes from Crage Hall. She didn't know how late it was, but she was sure that most of the buildings had closed for the night. Pulling her hood up over head, she walked swiftly through campus, cutting through fields to try to get to the dorm faster. More thunder echoed in the distance, and she quickened her pace.

_Hell and Oz, Elphaba, _she snarled at herself. How could she be so unobservant to get caught in a _thunder storm, _of all things? She watched as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Her heart dropped as she heard the soft sigh behind her. Thinking quickly, she ducked under an overhang to one of the classrooms just as the sheets of rain began. She tried the door of the building, ignoring the trembling of her hands, but it was locked. She all but screamed in frustration as she turned back around to face the campus. The sidewalks were already soaked. Water—deadly, agonizing water—dripped off the overhang, barring her from the rest of the world. She squinted through the darkness, trying to make out where she was. A weight settled in her chest as she saw, just another block down, the front steps of Crage Hall.

Irony at its finest, she thought bitterly. What was she going to do? Spend the night on these steps? Oz, she could just imagine the reactions of her classmates when they found her in the morning. The wind picked up, and she yelped as a sheet of rain hit her side. No, she couldn't stay here. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the hood further over her head and buttoned her jacket all the way up. One block wouldn't be so bad, would it? She shoved her hands in her pockets and jumped off the steps, sprinting through the downpour toward the safety of her dorms.

All she could hear was the pattering of rain against her hood, but she didn't feel it. She actually laughed as she neared Crage Hall and leapt onto the first step in triumph. Breathing hard, she tore her jacket off before it could soak through. The thunder growled behind her, but she just cackled delightfully.

Still grinning, she entered the hall and went up to her room. She expected to find Galinda sitting on her bed, but it was empty. The bathroom was dark. No one was there.

Elphaba hung her jacket up in the bathroom and inspected herself. Nothing but a couple of drops on her hands and neck. She almost laughed again, but something held her back. Frowning slightly, she went back into the room. "Galinda?" she called quietly, knowing that her roommate wasn't here. Where could she be? The blonde girl was always either at class or with her friends, and her friends wouldn't be out this late, not when it was raining. Was she caught out in the storm, too? But why? And why should it matter—it wasn't like _she_ was allergic to water.

Elphaba stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. Why did she care, anyway?

Then she heard tired footsteps outside the room. Despite herself, her heart leapt as she saw the doorknob turn. Galinda shuffled into the room, exhausted and completely soaked. Elphaba heard her sniff a little, but then the blonde looked up.

"Elphie! You're okay!" Galinda looked like she was about to hug Elphaba, but then thought better of it. Elphaba took a step back, glad that her soaking wet roommate had restrained herself.

"Of course I'm okay. What—where were you? Why were you out in the rain?" Were those _tears _in Galinda's eyes? Elphaba swallowed. What had happened to her roommate?

"I was out looking for _you!_" Galinda protested, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Me? _But...why?"

Galinda wrung her hands, suddenly avoiding her roommate's eyes. "Well, you hadn't come back yet, and then it was about to start raining and I, well, I was worried you would get stuck in the rain somewhere and…"

Elphaba stared. "I…"

Galinda shrugged, still looking away. She stepped past Elphaba and began pulling dry clothes out of her dresser. Elphaba's head was reeling. Had Galinda really gone looking for her? What did it matter to her if she got caught in the rain? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, and went to her own dresser in search of a nightgown.

The next half hour was spent in silence as both girls readied for bed. Galinda sat in the bathroom, fighting with her wet hair. The storm continued outside, seeming to only grow fiercer with every minute. Thunder shook the entire building, causing Galinda to jump. She swallowed her fright and continued with her hair, glad that Elphaba was in the other room. When she came back out, her roommate was already settled in bed, a book on her lap. But, Galinda noticed, her eyes weren't moving across the page.

Another clap of thunder took the small blonde by surprise, causing her to squeal. Elphaba looked up, one eyebrow raised. "Sorry," Galinda mumbled, "I just…it took me by surprise."

The green girl focused back on her book, shifting uncomfortably. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Galinda pulled back her obnoxiously pink blankets. "Galinda? Were you really out looking for me?"

Galinda crawled into her bed. "Well, yeah. You aren't usually out that late. I mean, where _were _you?"

Elphaba avoided her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss the reason why she was caught in the storm. "I was talking to Dr. Dillamond. You know, after class, like I always do."

"For two hours?" Galinda's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I took a walk afterwards." Elphaba swallowed. "I guess I just lost track of time."

"And you didn't see the storm coming?" Galinda's voice wavered and she looked nervously out the window at another flash of lightning.

"I was…preoccupied." Elphaba took in her roommate's tense posture. Her pale fingers were wrapped tightly around her blanket, and she kept glancing at the dark sky outside. Why was she so uneasy? She couldn't still be worried. Now that she was safely indoors, not even the green girl was nervous. Thunder boomed outside, rattling the window. Galinda yelped, and something clicked in Elphaba's mind. "Wait…you're not afraid of storms, are you?"

"No," Galinda said shortly, glaring at a spot on her bed. "That's ridiculous. Only a child is afraid of storms."

A few weeks ago, Elphaba would have laughed and tormented her endlessly about this. Oz, she might have done that just a few hours ago. But now, for once, she had no desire to tease her roommate. In fact, as more lightning lit up the room, all she could feel was sympathy and a strange longing to…_comfort _Galinda.

"It's not childish," she said. "People just have strange fears sometimes. I mean, look at me. I'm afraid of _water_."

"You're not afraid of water," Galinda grumbled, "You're _allergic _to it."

"Most fears come from a painful experience," Elphaba countered.

"Of course you'd have a smart answer for everything," Galinda said, a hint of bitterness in her voice. She didn't want to talk about her stupid fear of storms. She didn't want to talk about the reason why the thunder made her tremble so. But she wasn't mad at Elphaba. If anything, she was relieved that her roommate wasn't making fun of her.

Elphaba put her book down and blew out the lantern, plunging the room into darkness. She could vaguely see her Galinda's outline, still half sitting up in bed. Elphaba hesitated, remembering her conversation with Dr. Dillamond. She sighed quietly. She owed the blonde anyway. Once again she had shown an unlikely amount of courage, braving one of her fears to come looking for her.

"I-I can stay up with you," Elphaba said, sitting up. "If…if talking will distract you?"

Galinda turned to look at her roommate in the darkness. Back at home, her Ama would always sit up with her during storms, telling stories and singing to her until she had calmed down enough to fall asleep. No one, not even her friends, had shown her kindness like that since she came to Shiz. "Y-you don't have to," she mumbled quietly. "I'm fine." Another crash of thunder, however, proved otherwise.

Trying not to grin at the irony, Elphaba relit the lantern and sat cross-legged, facing her blonde roommate. Galinda gave her a small, grateful smile. They were quiet for a moment, both of them realizing that they didn't have anything to talk about. Galinda twisted her hands in the hem of her blanket. "So, uh, what were you and Dr. Dillamond talking about that had you so…preoccupied?" She immediately regretted the question. She could practically see Elphaba retreating back into herself. Her shoulders hunched a little and she looked down at her folded hands.

"Just…the usual. History. Animal rights." Elphaba was obviously lying, and both girls knew it. Still, Galinda latched on, grateful just for being answered.

"Is it your favorite subject? History, I mean."

Now, it appeared, Galinda had asked the right question. Elphaba's eyes lit up the tiniest bit and a smile colored her voice. "Yeah. You can learn so much from the past. Nearly every problem we have today—politics, wars, the stripping of rights, plagues, famine—they've all happened before. Everything repeats itself. The entire world works in these patterns—patterns that historians can find and use to come up with solutions and—" She sucked in a breath and stopped short.

Both girls sat in silence for a moment. That was the most either of them had said to the other at once. Elphaba felt the blood creeping up to her neck and was, for once, grateful for her green skin that helped hide the blush. Galinda, however, was mesmerized. She had never seen someone light up like that before. It was as if an entirely new Elphaba had appeared, getting rid of the closed-off girl that was usually there.

"Wh-what about you?" Elphaba asked, her rough voice returning to its usual tone. "What's your favorite class?"

For once, Galinda was disappointed to have the conversation turn back to her. "Oh. I, uh, I like sorcery, you know. Magic amazes me. But…well, I'm not very _good _at it. And it's taught by…"

"Morrible," Elphaba finished for her, nodding in sympathy. "Don't feel bad. I doubt anyone could excel under her."

"You could," Galinda whispered. She tensed as the words spilled out and hung in the air between them. What in Oz had caused her to say that?

Elphaba swallowed, astounded by the…was that an actual _compliment? _"Well. You know I have no interest in sorcery," she said briskly. "Especially not when it's being taught by our dear old Madame Head."

Galinda exhaled. "She is quite _Morrible._" She giggled and even Elphaba smirked a little. Galinda realized suddenly that she hadn't jumped in quite some time. She made the mistake of looking out the window just as another bolt of lightning split the horizon.

"Is there a reason?" Elphaba asked quietly. As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She didn't know Galinda. They weren't friends. Why should her roommate confide in her?

Galinda hesitated. She stared out the window, seeing an entirely different storm, from a long ago, entirely different night. "Well…yes."

"I-I understand," Elphaba said quickly. "You don't have to tell me."

"You're the only person who knows," Galinda whispered, looking down. Elphaba was taken aback.

"You mean…you've never told your friends? Pfannee? Milla and Shenshen?"

Galinda shook her head. "No one. Just my Ama."

"You mean your _parents _don't even know?"

"They think I grew out of it."

Elphaba stared at her roommate. "Why…why wouldn't you tell anyone else?"

"Because they'd make fun of me," she shrugged.

"Your parents?"

"No," Galinda said quickly. "No, my parents don't know just because they're never around." This time she inhaled sharply, realizing that she had said too much. Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

"I thought your family…"

"Oh, my family is great," Galinda said. "It's just…my parents have so much to do all the time, and the house is so big…"

"But…" Elphaba gathered her courage. "But, they love you."

"Of course," Galinda said, as if it were obvious. "We just don't get to spend a lot of time together. That's why I have my Ama, though."

Elphaba relaxed, only then realizing how tense she had been. She didn't want anyone else to have a parent like her father. No one deserved that—especially no one with a natural skin color.

"What about your parents?" Galinda asked, eager to change the subject.

Elphaba bit her lip to keep from telling her roommate to mind her own business. "My mom died when I was little. It's just my father and I…and my sister, Nessarose."

"You never had a woman to take care of you?" Galinda asked incredulously.

"Well, for a while I had Nanny. But my father got rid of her after my fourteenth birthday. He said we didn't need her now that I was old enough to take care of myself and Nessa." Elphaba hesitated, then added, "But I don't think that was the reason."

"What do you mean?"

Elphaba was silent for a long time. "I just…I liked Nanny. A lot. And Father always had a way of getting rid of the things I liked."

A weight settled in Galinda's chest. She remembered the joke she had made at the beginning of the year, back when she had first met Elphaba. She remembered raising her voice, loud enough for the green girl to hear, as she talked about how ashamed her parents must be of having a child so hideous. Guilt churned her stomach as she realized that her comment might actually have been true.

"Is that why you asked if my parents loved me?"

Elphaba just shrugged. "The storm's passed," she said eventually, staring out the window. Galinda followed her gaze. The stars were shining in the now clear sky.

"So it has." When she looked back, Elphaba was blowing out the lantern once more. Feeling even worse than before, Galinda settled into her pillows, facing her roommate. "Fresh dreams, Miss Elphaba," she said softly.

"Good night, Miss Galinda." Elphaba turned to face the wall, bringing her dark sheets up to her shoulder.

Galinda continued to watch her, imagining all the words she would say to her, if only she had a little more courage.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Happy Thursday! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Like before, Galinda knew that nothing had changed when she woke up the next morning. And yet, somehow, she felt that everything had changed.<p>

The two girls said nothing as they got ready for the day. It was Saturday, which meant a day of flirting and laughter for Galinda, and hours of peaceful reading for Elphaba. This was their routine. There had never been a desire to change it. So why did this particular morning feel different?

A light knocking at the door broke through the ever-growing silence in the room. Galinda jumped, a little startled, and shuffled to the door.

"Galinda!" came the squeals from the hallway.

"Are you ready?" Shenshen asked. "Avaric's planning a picnic near the lake."

"It'll be so much fun!" Milla exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down in her excitement.

Elphaba had always counted herself as a morning person, but that didn't stop her from thinking there was something unnatural about someone who could be that enthusiastic so early in the day.

"_And _I hear that a certain Winkie prince will be there," Pfannee said, winking. Galinda's cheeks reddened, but she hurriedly grabbed her purse and skipped out the door after her friends. As they started down the hallway, Pfannee said in a loud whisper, "You can thank us for saving you from the artichoke later."

Galinda looked over her shoulder into her room, fully intending to mouth an apology, but Elphaba was already at the door, slamming it shut. Galinda winced at the sound.

"Oops," said Milla. "I think she heard you."

"Oh no." Pfannee rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize the vegetable had feelings."

"Of course she has feelings," Galinda said, crossing her arms. "She's _green, _not heartless."

Pfannee ignored her and kept walking. Shenshen glanced between the two of them, twisting her fingers together nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Good riddance, <em>Elphaba thought as the girls' footsteps died away. She smiled to herself as a feeling of emptiness settled into the room. Saturdays had been her favorite day ever since she arrived at Shiz. The rest of the campus spent the day socializing, leaving Elphaba free to her own thoughts. So, like every other weekend, she grabbed her latest book and settled back into her bed, letting the feeling of solitary peace wash over her.

But it never did.

Elphaba couldn't focus on the page. She was forced to reread every paragraph. It wasn't that the book was boring—it had captivated her from the moment she picked it up yesterday morning. She just couldn't pay attention. There were no sounds coming from the rest of Crage Hall. Even outside her window, the campus was quiet. So what was bothering her?

She stood up, shaking her head. If she couldn't focus here, she would just go to the library. She slipped on her boots, grabbed her bag, and headed across campus.

It was a cool yet bright day—autumn had settled in around campus, but it wouldn't be long before it was gone. Most of the students at Shiz were putting their time to good use before winter and final exams started to set in. Elphaba guessed that a lot of them had gone to town, or maybe they were picnicking around the lake, like Galinda and her friends. She shook the thought out of her head, relieved to see the library's front doors come into view.

The dark wooden shelves immediately calmed her down. No one else was here. Elphaba found the large padded chair in her usual corner and curled up in it, losing herself in the smell of paper and leather. She opened her book and dove into the story.

Her mental vacation didn't last long, though. After only a few pages, she found herself unable to focus once more. With a small, frustrated groan, she stood and stretched, tucking the book back into her bag. Her stomach grumbled, and she decided that maybe a small breakfast from the café wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Thankfully, most of the breakfast crowd had disappeared. Elphaba grabbed a cup of fruit from the counter and headed back outside. Not even she was immune to the luxury of the sun beaming warmly down on the campus.

Her feet carried her aimlessly through the campus. She strolled around her favorite buildings, admiring the ivy growing up the old, faded brick. Before she knew it, she was staring out at the lake. A light breeze excited the water, sending ripples through the chilly blue. Dozens of teenagers were camped out at the far end, near the docks. Elphaba could see large blankets laid out across grass, baskets of cold drinks, pale legs dangling over the sides of the pier.

What it must be like, hanging out with your friends, not having a single care in the world. How did it feel to have someone to laugh with—to have an entire _group _of people? Elphaba took an involuntary step forward, her eyes full of longing.

She froze, looking down at herself. She would sooner fit in with the grass than with any of the people here. Her stomach twisted, and she threw the last of her fruit away with a noise of disgust.

A high, bell-like laugh made her stop and look around. Sure enough, a little blonde head could be found on the lake shore, surrounded by half a dozen or so others. Galinda and her friends had settled away from the docks, a mere fifty feet from where Elphaba stood obscured by the trees.

She should turn around. She should head back to the library, to her room, to anywhere but here. But something held her in place. She gazed at her roommate's little party. It was stupid—pathetic, even—to ever think that Galinda could be her friend. She would always go back to Pfannee and the others. But what was so alluring about them? Why, Elphaba wondered, did Galinda love them so?

Curiosity drove her forward, carrying her quietly through the trees until she was forty feet away. She froze suddenly. What was she _doing_? There was nothing for her here. No friends. No acceptance. But then she was walking again. Thirty feet away. She leaned against a tree, holding it for support, silently begging it to lend her some of its steadiness. In a trance, she took a few more steps. Twenty feet.

But then she stopped.

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat as she peered through the sheet of branches in front of her.

Pfannee was leaning heavily on Avaric, batting thick eyelashes at him. Milla sat in a similar position beside another boy. He said something to her and she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out and puffing her cheeks slightly. Elphaba noted that Galinda pulled off the look much better. The boy seemed unimpressed. Shenshen sat with her knees to her chest, smiling bashfully at the boy beside her. They didn't touch, but the boy kept glancing at her chest. Elphaba made a small noise of disgust. A little ways off, the young Winkie prince lay in the grass, his arms crossed behind his head. Galinda lay next to him, staring up at the brilliant blue sky. His eyes never left her face, and she kept turning to look at him. Her eyes sparkled. Her cheeks were a soft, rosy pink. Elphaba had never seen her so happy.

The scene before her was so simple, so casual, yet she clung to every detail. The cream-colored blanket, the little white flowers that the girls had tied into their hair, the casual arrogance that the boys put on, the high-pitched giggles. None of it seemed overly spectacular, but she was mesmerized. It was almost like looking into one of her books, witnessing first-hand the kind of story she could never be a part of.

Her shoulders hunched. She felt, suddenly, as if her heart had vanished, leaving the rest of her chest to cave in around the dark void that had taken its place. Her gaze hit the ground, and she couldn't bring herself to look back up.

She blamed her roommate for this. The perky blonde had stopped loathing her—had even been _nice _to her—and now she had foolishly gotten her hopes up. Her walls had come down, just a little, and now she was left wishing for something that would never be hers.

But what had she expected? That Galinda would look up and see her and ask her to join them? Ridiculous. Really, what had she been thinking when she decided to go to Shiz in the first place? Did she expect some official club of green people to welcome her into their midst? No. She knew better than that. A breeze swept through the trees around her. She hugged her elbows, shivering slightly. Time to go home. _You shouldn't have come here in the first place, _she told herself.

She couldn't be sure if she meant the lake, or something greater.

* * *

><p>Galinda walked down the hall toward her room in a trance. She could still smell the subtle hint of expensive oils that hung on Fiyero. She could still feel the calluses on his palm, his fingers sliding gently over her smoother skin. She could still see him on the steps of Crage Hall leaning in, pulling her face gently closer.<p>

She had turned her head at the last minute, leaving him to kiss her on the cheek. She wasn't sure why she had felt so hesitant, but he just chuckled and bade her good night. Perhaps it was because Pfannee and Avaric were still out at the lake, doing Oz knows what under the night sky. Perhaps it was the fact that Milla and her boy took off hours ago, and hadn't been seen since. Or maybe it was the thought of Shenshen leaving early, alone, because the boy she had been talking to had shoved his hands up her shirt even after she told him to leave her alone. Whatever the reason, Galinda wasn't ready to jump into things with Fiyero.

But that didn't stop her mind from reliving every single second of the day.

Galinda walked into her room, unaware of the dreamy smile that was still on her face. "Good evening," she said happily. Elphaba looked up from her book. She was sitting in bed, the sheets pulled over her legs, exactly as she had been this morning. She raised an eyebrow at the look on Galinda's face.

_Oz, what's with her? _She almost opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. _You're not friends. _She had to remember that.

Galinda flopped onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She lifted her head to look at her roommate. "Wait, have you been sitting there all day?"

"No."

"Well, what did you do?"

Elphaba looked back down at her book. "Oh, you know. Went to the library. Took a walk around…around campus."

_Is she blushing? _Galinda thought, propping herself up on one elbow. Indeed, Elphaba's cheeks had turned a deeper green. Galinda thought about how the color matched her favorite pine trees in winter. Then she shook her head, her own cheeks starting to burn. "Gosh, Elphie. You need to get out more."

Elphaba scowled into her book, choosing not to respond. Galinda blushed even more, realizing too late how stupid and insensitive her remark was. "I-I just meant—"

"Yeah. I know." The green girl's voice was low. She cleared her throat, trying hopelessly to dislodge the weight that had settled in her chest. "So, uh, how was your day?" Elphaba hoped she sounded less stupid than she thought.

Galinda didn't notice the awkwardness. She was immediately wrapped up in memories of the day. The sunlight dancing across the lake, the light breeze that whipped her hair around, giving Fiyero an excuse to play with it, Fiyero's sun-bronzed skin, the subtle hint of muscle in his arms, his eyes smiling down at her, his—

Elphaba snorted, turning back to her book. Galinda's eyes focused again. "It was…good." She swallowed at the lame response. "I mean, I had lots of fun."

Elphaba just nodded in response, never looking up from her reading. Galinda watched her for a moment, but it seemed as if that was the end of their talking for the night. The blonde wondered if they would ever again have a conversation like the night before. It was the first time she had talked with someone—actually, deeply talked _with_ someone—in months. In fact, the only similar conversations she could recall were with her Ama. Galinda felt a little queasy all of a sudden. How meaningless had her life become, that such a simple thing was so rare? Had she really forgotten what it was like to actually get to know someone instead of just pretending to fit in? Was she really just some petty, spoiled rich girl?

Horrible thoughts came crashing down on her. No wonder Elphaba never liked her. Pfannee, Milla, Shenshen—all of the people she thought of as friends now—they were all the same. Self-centered. Shallow. Ignorant. But Elphaba was different. Sure, her family had money and power, but she saw through all the pretenses. She didn't judge someone based on their social standing or their looks. She had only ever cared about what was beneath other people's skin.

And she had only ever been judged by the color of her own.

Galinda jumped up from her bed and ran into the bathroom, nearly slamming the door behind her. Elphaba looked up, raising an eyebrow. She doubted she would ever understand her roommate. She had thought, at the beginning of the year, that Galinda was just like the others, but she was wrong. And it wasn't just last night or the whole incident with the water, Elphaba realized. It was much more than that. Subtle things that made her stand out, but only if you cared to look. Galinda tried harder in her classes, although she pretended not to. She did her best to be sweet to everyone. In fact, the only person she had ever openly opposed was Elphaba, and in all honesty, Elphaba had given her hell right back. She didn't look down her nose at the people around her, unlike many of her friends. She thought herself to be just like them, but she wasn't. Not really. Not quite.

Elphaba was dragged from her quiet musings when the bathroom door opened and Galinda appeared, dressed in her night clothes and looking downright miserable. The green girl glanced quickly away, not bold enough to ask what was wrong. Galinda didn't seem to notice. She just crawled into her bed and wrapped herself tightly in the blankets, facing away from her roommate.

Elphaba watched her, her brow furrowing. What had gotten into the usually bubbly girl? She had seemed to be in a better mood during the storm last night. What had happened today to bother the girl so? But then again, Galinda was just smiling to herself like a fool about the events of the day. So what was it? Did Elphaba do something to set her off?

_But I've just been sitting here, _she thought. Her fingers twisted around the hem of her sheet. The book lay forgotten in her lap as she stared at Galinda. Over and over again she opened her mouth, but she could never think of anything to say. _You're not friends, _she all but snarled mentally. Her jaw set, she picked up the book and propped it up in her lap with unnecessary force. But like this morning, she couldn't focus on a single word. She kept sneaking glances at Galinda. Tension was rolling off of the blonde's petite figure. Her shoulders stayed hunched and tight beneath the covers. With a vague feeling of helplessness, Elphaba leaned over and blew out the lantern. Maybe the darkness would help Galinda fall asleep in peace. Trying to be as silent as possible, Elphaba lay down on her side, still facing Galinda.

_Fresh dreams, Galinda, _she thought. Then she closed her eyes and forced herself to think about the book she was reading. She allowed her thoughts to get lost in the characters, mulling over their problems instead of dwelling on her own.

After a few hours, Galinda's breath deepened and evened out. As soon as her roommate was out, Elphaba's mind turned off and she, too, fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So close, and yet so far. That's all I have to say.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Galinda woke the next morning, wanting nothing more than to get out of the room. Without moving, she glanced at the clock on the wall. It was early—far earlier than she usually woke up on the weekends. She had a few hours before the girls would come looking for her, but for some inexplicable reason, she didn't want to face them today. She didn't want to face anyone. Not her friends, not Fiyero, and <em>especially <em>not Elphaba.

She slid quietly out of her bed, praying that her green roommate was still asleep. But when she chanced a glance at Elphaba's bed, it was empty. A faint smile tugged at her lips. Of course it was. Elphaba was always up before her, and it didn't surprise Galinda at all that she could slip out of the room without waking her.

Shivering slightly, Galinda went to her dresser and pulled out a skirt and blouse. She glanced out the window, looking up at the pale sky, and added a scarf to the outfit. Despite yesterday's nice weather, it was high time they accepted the fact that summer was gone for the year. The blonde clutched her scarf happily. Something about the thought of snow trickling down onto the campus made her giddy. Unlike the rest of her friends, Galinda _loved _winter.

Unlike the rest of her friends. The thought tore at her heart, chasing away the last of her good feelings. She wasn't entirely sure anymore if she _wanted_ to be like her friends. But what was she like otherwise? Who was she if not Galinda Upland, professional rich girl and darling of Shiz University?

Galinda felt like she was suffocating. She dressed quickly and grabbed her key, desperate to get out of the dorm. She needed to spend the day by herself, she decided. Somewhere where no one knew her—where no one knew Galinda Upland, professional fraud and darling of everyone who didn't actually know her.

She didn't even think about where she was going as she hurried through the front gates of campus and into the half-asleep streets that led to town.

* * *

><p>Elphaba hummed quietly to herself as she wandered around the older sections of campus. The morning was deliciously cool and crisp. The campus was still asleep and would be for a while yet. It was times like these that she could forget about everything. She could admire Shiz up close, ignoring the fact that no one wanted her there. When she was alone, the campus welcomed her. This morning, Shiz University was hers and hers alone.<p>

Elphaba had been taking these walks since she first arrived at campus. Every time was the same: wake up early, put on a comfortable outfit, and slip out of the room without so much as a stir from Galinda. Until recently, she would always laugh as she stepped outside, imagining the endless pranks she could pull while moving silently about their room—if only she were a bit crueler. But the thought of a morning alone with her Shiz was always more tempting.

This morning, however, she didn't think of ways to torment Galinda. All she could think of was what the blonde would be like when she woke up. Would she still be upset and tense, like last night? Or would she have forgotten all about it? Elphaba shook her head, still dumbfounded about the sudden mood change of her roommate. Would she be troubled when she woke up to find Elphaba gone?

_Don't be stupid. _Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest, a corner of her mouth turned down. She had thought too much about her roommate the last couple of weeks. Today was just for her. She took a deep breath and held it, counting slowly. When she exhaled, her mind had settled. She began walking again, not entirely sure of when she had stopped. The tune she was humming came back again and she continued it, smiling at the vague memory of Nanny teaching it to her on their old piano.

She stopped by the café around noon to grab a small sandwich, but then kept walking. Elphaba wouldn't be surprised if she knew the campus better than any other student—and possibly some of the staff, as well. She knew just where to go to avoid seeing anyone. So it startled her a bit when she heard a voice call out her name.

"Miss Elphaba?"

She turned and grinned as she saw Dr. Dillamond trotting down the steps of the history building.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Dillamond."

"And to you, Miss Elphaba. Are you going anywhere?"

"No, sir. Just enjoying my Sunday."

She saw a smile spread beneath her teacher's beard. "Would you mind if I joined you? This old Goat needs some exercise."

Elphaba laughed. "Not at all, sir."

The pair set off around campus. Dr. Dillamond followed Elphaba's lead as she stayed clear of the more crowded areas. As they walked, they discussed nothing but history and life science. Elphaba was grateful when the Goat didn't mention the promise she had made, and she gladly immersed herself in the conversation.

Beside her, Dr. Dillamond was soaking up every minute of the afternoon. He loved Shiz University with all of his Animal heart—from the students that seemed to get younger every year to the ivy-covered buildings that never stopped getting older. In his own, quiet way, he was saying goodbye. But not to Elphaba, of course. No. For her, he kept smiling and debating the finer points of his field of knowledge. The time would come, all too quickly, for them to say goodbye. But this peaceful Sunday afternoon wasn't it.

So Elphaba walked alongside her favorite teacher, knowing that it was just a simple afternoon, yet feeling sure that it would always be part of her fondest memories.

* * *

><p>Galinda sat outside a small café, her hands wrapped tightly around a steaming mug of tea. She watched as the streets began to fill with life. An elderly couple came out to sit on their porch, their wrinkled hands intertwined. Two men were haggling over the price of a coat, and a small group of women were admiring a rack of jewelry. A trio of young Badgers ran out of a house down the street, their high-pitched squeals livening up the town as they chased each other around their front yard.<p>

A couple weeks ago, Galinda would have wrinkled her nose and left the area. She had always shared the upper class's disdain for Animals, blindly following the idea that they were a disruptive stain on proper society. But now, as she watched the two older Badgers take turns giving rides to their younger sibling, she couldn't help but smile. Why, they were just like any group of siblings. Surely no harm could come from something so peaceful—so _good. _

She had always despised Dr. Dillamond, and not just because he had never once pronounced her name right. She considered him to be a clueless old Goat who had no reason to be at the school. But during the last week or so she had actually paid attention in class, and what she had learned astounded her. Not just the history itself, but also the fact that Dr. Dillamond _knew _so much. He could answer every question as if he had been there himself. Perhaps that was why she had put forth effort into her last paper. For the first time in her life, she had actually _cared _about what they were learning.

Galinda pushed her fingers to her temples, glad that no one could hear her thoughts. She could just see the look of disgusted horror on Pfannee's face if she ever discovered Galinda's fondness of some Badger children. Oz, what would Fiyero think of her? She imagined him backing away slowly, his eyes casting about for an escape from her sudden insanity. Galinda actually giggled a little at the image, surprising herself.

And Elphaba. How would the intelligent green woman respond? Galinda could picture it clearly. She would snort, rolling her eyes with a snarky _I told you so. _Then she would just turn and walk away. Somehow, Galinda felt that Elphaba's reaction would hurt most of all.

Galinda stood, leaving a few coins next to the mostly full mug on the table. She didn't really want to go anywhere, but she didn't want to stay here, either. She felt exhausted all of a sudden, even though she had done nothing all morning except think. _Over thinking could kill you, _she decided miserably.

So that's what she did all day, arguing with herself back and forth. What did she want? She didn't know. Or maybe she did—that was even worse. Part of her wanted nothing to change. She could keep being rich Galinda, popular Galinda, little darling Galinda. She could make fun of her teachers with her friends and go on picnics with Fiyero. She could smile sweetly at the world and dance through her life without a single care. That was what she knew. That was what she had been doing for years, and no one could see through the act.

No one, that is, but her Ama.

And Elphaba.

A small groan escaped her lips and she pressed her palms into her eyes. Elphaba knew there was something beneath her painted exterior. She had seen—if only briefly—a deeper part of Galinda. Her hatred of violence and her desire to do good, her fear of storms, the loneliness left by her parents when they were caught up in their duties as Lord and Lady. Elphaba had caught a glimpse of the person Galinda had shoved aside, and it hadn't changed her opinion of Galinda at all. If anything, the girls had gotten along _better _because of it.

It would be easy to go back to Shiz and act like nothing had happened. It would be safe to hang out with her friends, to kiss Fiyero, to make fun of Elphaba behind her back. But that wasn't what she wanted.

_So what _do _you want? _she asked herself again. The answer came almost immediately. _Both. I want both._

She wanted to be the bubbly, care-free girl she always was. But at the same time, she was tired of the act. She had only just realized that she was putting on a façade and already she was exhausted by it. But what could she do? Her friends wouldn't accept this new Galinda. They wouldn't know what to do with her if she enjoyed her classes and supported Animals and whatever else she would do. New or old, neither side of Galinda wanted to lose her friends.

_Maybe Elphie would be my friend. _But Galinda immediately batted the thought away. She had been too cruel, too spiteful toward Elphaba. From day one, she had loathed her roommate simply because her skin was green. How insignificant. How pathetically shallow. No, Elphaba would never want to be friends with her. Acquaintances, sure. Amiable roommates, hopefully. But never actually friends. Not after all Galinda had done.

And she realized, suddenly, what she truly wanted. She wanted to take it all back. She wanted to start over at the beginning of the year, only this time without the popular act. Galinda thought longingly of what she would do if she could only go back. She would befriend Elphaba and stop everyone from being so mean to her. She would let people in, and make friends with those who actually knew her and liked her for who she was. Oz, she might even accept it when Dr. Dillamond said her name wrong all the time.

But that wasn't going to happen. She couldn't go back to the beginning of the year and start over. No, that would be too easy. If she was going to start over, she would have to do it now, on her own, right in front of the people who demanded and expected the popular act. Just the thought of it terrified her. It was impossible. She could never be that brave. Even if she could stand up to her peers, how could she open herself up to that many people? Sweet Lurline, how did Elphaba do it?

And so she went, back and forth, until the sun was starting to dip low on the horizon and she decided, almost subconsciously, that it was time to head back to campus.

* * *

><p>Galinda walked into her room and was just about to greet Elphaba when she froze. Her green roommate was sprawled across the bed, eyes closed peacefully. Galinda stood in the doorway, mildly confused but thinking that the sight was slightly adorable. Elphaba's raven hair was strewn across her back, for once let out of her long braid. Her face was snuggled into her forearm, and her shoulders rose and fell with every deep breath. Galinda thought she had never seen her roommate so relaxed.<p>

It was strange, though, for the green girl to be asleep so early. Galinda was under the impression that Elphaba didn't actually need sleep, but only rested a couple hours each night out of sheer boredom. Her theory was ridiculous, of course, but it amused her all the same.

She crept into the room, closing the door softly behind her. Elphaba's eyes shot open.

"Sorry!" Galinda said in a hushed voice. "I-I didn't mean to wake you, I—_Oz, _you're a light sleeper."

Elphaba smirked and sat up. "Don't worry about it. I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Have you _ever _slept during the day?" The question spilled out of Galinda's mouth.

The green girl rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. "Technically it's dark outside, so no. I was just tired from walking around all day."

"Where'd you go?" Had Elphaba been in town today, too?

"Just around campus."

"Oh." For some odd reason, Galinda's face fell a little. But then she shook her head and turned away, busying herself with her purse.

"So what did you do all day?" Elphaba asked, hoping her roommate couldn't hear the embarrassment in her voice. She hadn't expected to fall asleep, or to be caught by the blonde.

Galinda paused for a moment. "I just…went to town."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. Her shopaholic roommate had gone to town and returned without a single bag? "Did…you guys have fun?"

The blonde tilted her head, blinking slowly. "What? Oh. Um, no. It was just me."

Now Elphaba's brow furrowed. Her shopaholic, blonde socialite of a roommate had spent an entire day in town, alone and not shopping. But instead of pressing Galinda for answers, she just shrugged and rolled out of bed. Something was off about the blonde tonight. She had an air of vulnerability around her, as if one wrong question would shatter her to pieces. So instead, Elphaba did what she did best—avoided social interaction with a book.

Galinda bit her lip as Elphaba grabbed a book and settled back into bed, feeling strangely, achingly, as if she'd been dismissed. She swallowed hard, shoving her racing thoughts down. Everything she had been wrestling with all day came swirling to the surface, threatening to burst through. Galinda took a deep breath and forced herself to walk to the bathroom at a reasonable pace.

She closed the door behind her and sank to the ground against it, wiping furiously at her stinging eyes. She could just hear Pfannee's high-pitched laughter. _What, you're crying over the vegetable now? _Galinda hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms, choking down sobs. She was sick of it. She couldn't put up with the cruelty and the pretenses anymore. But she just wasn't good enough to just leave it all behind.

_Oz, and you think you're better than the others, _a voice snarled in her head. It was true. She was no better than Pfannee or Milla or any of them. If anything, she was worse. She was well aware of how awful they acted, and yet she couldn't bring herself to change.

Elphaba glanced at the bathroom. There was no sound coming from behind the closed door, but something felt wrong. Slowly, she set her book down and crossed the room. She stopped outside the door, her hand half-raised to knock. Whatever she was going to say stuck in her throat. Her brow furrowed and she silently berated herself. "Miss…Galinda?"

There was no answer, although Elphaba could have sworn she heard a sniff. She swallowed hard. "Galinda…what..?"

The green girl closed her mouth, realizing suddenly that it was hopeless. She pressed a hand to her heart, feeling her chest tighten unexpectedly. She didn't know what was wrong. All she knew was that she couldn't stand the thought of Galinda hurt and alone on the other side of the door.

Exhaling heavily, she leaned against the door and slid to the ground. Her eyes closed as she pressed her head back against the wood. When she opened them again, she saw marks from where her nails had dug into her palms. She had succeeded all day in keeping her blonde roommate out of her head, but now it all came crashing back down on her, leaving her completely useless. Not for the first time, she hoped that Galinda's friendlier attitude toward her was just a phase. No one, especially not sweet, happy Galinda, deserved a friend as terrible as she was.

The roommates stayed that way until nearly dawn. Galinda rocked herself gently back and forth, wishing she could just stay hidden in the small bathroom until the Unnamed God took her soul. Elphaba sat outside the bathroom as if guarding it, desperately wanting but unable to say a word to her roommate. Neither one ever came close to sleep, but they weren't exactly conscious, either. They just stayed where they were, marveling at the vast, unbearable miseries that plagued their room that night.

* * *

><p>The first promises of sunlight began to tint the dark sky, and with them came some sort of rational thought. Galinda uncurled herself and stood, praying that Elphaba had fallen asleep quickly last night. How was she supposed to explain why she spent all night curled up in the bathroom? She winced at the tightness in her legs and rubbed her face. She must look like such a mess. She stumbled over to the sink and reached for a few of her makeup jars, glaring at her reflection—red, puffy eyes, tangled hair…Oz, her lip was even still trembling. She let out a noise of frustration and spun away from the mirror, throwing her makeup across the room. The sound of shattering glass echoed as her creams and powders exploded against the wall.<p>

Elphaba jumped up at the sound, her hand reaching for the doorknob. She tried to call her roommate's name, but her voice died out before she could make a sound. She stood frozen outside of the bathroom, listening intently. After a moment, she could make out the faint sound of footsteps. The green girl sighed and stumbled back to her bed, rubbing her eyes with a little more force than usual. A little bit of sun was starting to break into the morning. Elphaba looked out the window.

All night. All night she sat outside the bathroom, and yet she hadn't said a word to Galinda. Hell and Oz, the poor girl probably cried herself to sleep in there, and still Elphaba couldn't gather the courage to comfort her.

Growling under her breath, she went to her wardrobe and yanked out some clothes. She dressed without paying any attention and shoved on some boots. It was hours before her first class, but she couldn't bear the idea of facing her roommate right now. Fingers moving deftly, she combed through her hair and braided it. She had thrown on her bag and was almost out of the room when she stopped, turning back toward the locked door of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Galinda," she breathed.

Then she left.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Whew. Let's just say...I've been waiting a long time to get to this chapter (and I think you guys have too).**

* * *

><p>Galinda knew she looked horrible. She saw it in the faces of everyone who passed her on the way to her first class. Some people didn't even recognize her without her usual frilly dress and styled hair, but those who did gaped at her. She didn't even bother looking up at them. She could only imagine what they would say. Her tangled blonde hair was tied back in a loose knot and she wore a long, baggy sweater, which she hugged tightly to herself. Most of her makeup was lying in a dustpan back in her room, and she hadn't bothered with anything more than a little blush. Considering how horrible she <em>felt, <em>she thought her appearance was actually pretty good.

It had taken all of her courage to step out of the bathroom that morning, and she was startled to find Elphaba already gone. Still, she had allowed herself a little relief before remembering that they had their first class—history—together.

Galinda walked into the classroom earlier than usual, hoping it to be empty. It was, of course, except for one person. Galinda hesitated, wondering if she could slip back out of the room unnoticed. Her hopes were dashed, however, when Elphaba looked up from her book.

_Of all the times to stop reading, she chooses now, _Galinda thought sourly. But she just sighed and set her bag down on a table in the back, trying to ignore Elphaba's gaze.

"Galinda…"

"You were out of the room early this morning."

The green girl winced, though Galinda wasn't sure why. Elphaba cleared her throat, still gripping her book tightly. "Galinda…last night, I…"

"What about last night?" the blonde asked innocently. Her eyes stayed focused on the table.

Elphaba searched desperately for something to say. Since when was she so damn inarticulate?

"Galinda!"

Both girls turned at the near-shriek of a greeting. Shenshen was standing in the doorway, staring at the blonde.

"Morning, Shenshen," Galinda mumbled, sinking into her chair. The other girl walked up to her slowly.

"What in Oz happened to you?"

"I…overslept." Galinda risked a glance over at Elphaba, who had returned to her book.

"You could have just skipped class," Pfannee said, entering the room behind a quiet, wide-eyed Milla. "That's what I would have done."

_But I don't want to be like you, _Galinda thought. "I couldn't, I…" Galinda hesitated, trying to come up with an excuse. "I'm…not doing so well in this class."

Shenshen grabbed her hand. "You're not the only one," she said gently, offering Galinda a small smile. "That paper took me all of last night to write!"

"Besides, it must be hard to sleep with _that _in your room," Milla added, scowling at the front corner. Pfannee snickered.

Elphaba didn't acknowledge them. Galinda glanced at her. "No," the blonde said, shaking her head. "She has nothing to do with it."

"Don't be embarrassed, Miss Galinda," Pfannee said. "We'd all have nightmares too if we were forced to room with a moldy freak."

"Do you think _she _has nightmares?" Milla whispered, not bothering to actually keep her voice down.

"Ooo, I'm sure!" Pfannee said delightedly. "I bet she wakes up screaming because she was being chased by buckets of _water_."

Galinda clenched her fists and opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment the bell echoed through Shiz, chiming the hour. The rest of their classmates filed into the room in varying states of exhaustion. But as they all settled in and waited for Dr. Dillamond, a strange energy began to fill the room.

"Where is the old Goat?" Shenshen asked eventually, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Class started nearly ten minutes ago."

Elphaba looked up for the first time since Shenshen had walked in—though she hadn't read a word since Galinda appeared. Her brow furrowed. It wasn't like Dr. Dillamond to be late. He couldn't be sick, either. He had seemed perfectly fine yesterday.

"See, Galinda? You could have skipped class after all."

Elphaba looked over to see Galinda shifting uncomfortably in her seat as her friends stared at her.

"We should just leave now," Pfannee sighed, leaning back in her chair. Elphaba rolled her eyes at the girl's melodrama. "We could go back to Crage Hall and find you something actually decent to wear, Galinda."

Galinda felt the blood rise to her cheeks and she looked away, wrapping her hands in the excess fabric of her sweater. She wanted to tell Pfannee that she actually loved this sweater—that it was warm and comfortable and it made her feel safe, but she couldn't even begin to find the words.

Elphaba hadn't looked away from them yet. She took in her roommate's appearance again, frowning slightly when she saw Galinda hug her sweater closer to herself. The green girl clenched her fists, but then smoothed her hands out over her pants. Should she do something, or would that only embarrass the blonde even more?

"Who cares what she's wearing?" said a small voice. "I think you look as lovely as ever, Miss Galinda." Boq blushed heavily, realizing that the entire classroom was now staring at him, but he just crossed his arms and stared defiantly at them. Elphaba's face softened as she watched him, and she was glad that somebody had the courage to say something.

"Thank you," Galinda said softly, her cheeks still pink. There might have been a long, unbearably awkward silence after that—or maybe an explosion, as Pfannee looked like she was itching to hit someone—but the moment was broken by the sound of hooves against stone.

"Dr. Dillamond!"

"Sorry I'm so late, class," the Goat said as he walked in. He was moving slower than usual, and Elphaba saw something in his eyes that made the back of her neck prickle. "I had a couple of things to attend to before…"

"Before what, sir?" someone asked.

Dr. Dillamond looked at each and every one of his students, but his gaze didn't quite meet Elphaba's. Something was wrong. Her mind reeled as several thoughts began racing through her head, colliding with each other in an attempt to come up with an explanation for this strange behavior. Only a few stood out, clear as day: there were no other Animals teaching at the school. In fact, there were hardly any Animals in professional jobs anywhere. Their rights had been slowly fading away.

Dr. Dillamond had been fighting for those rights for years.

The Goat's beard twitched. "Class, I…"

"No," Elphaba breathed. Several heads turned toward her, including—finally—Dr. Dillamond's. Their eyes met, and that was all the answer she needed.

When the teacher spoke again, he said the words directly to her. "This university is and always will be my home, and it has been a privilege to teach and learn from you all. But I'm afraid my time has come to leave Shiz."

Gasps and murmurs ran through the room, but Elphaba didn't even notice them. She was shaking her head silently, unaware of anything but herself and Dr. Dillamond. Her favorite teacher, the only person at Shiz who understood her, who cared about her exactly the way she was, the Goat who taught her and inspired her with so many new ideas…he couldn't be going.

Why? Why would he leave? It didn't make any sense. Dr. Dillamond loved teaching history. At Shiz, he had unlimited resources to do his research and carry out his work. He couldn't just leave. He wouldn't. He—

"They're making you." The words slipped out of Elphaba before they had even fully registered in her mind. No one else heard but Dr. Dillamond. He inclined his head slightly, still looking her in the eyes.

"There is a lot we never covered in this class," he said, addressing the entire room once more. "But I hope that, if there is one thing you have learned from me, it is how to think for yourself and apply everything you learn to your life."

"_No._"

Dr. Dillamond shot a look at Elphaba. "There's nothing left for me to do. Class is dismissed. Thank you all."

Chairs scraped the ground as everyone stood to leave the classroom, all talking urgently amongst themselves.

Elphaba hadn't moved. _No. _The one word resounded in her mind, and she wasn't sure if she was still repeating it or just thinking it. The room grew quiet as Dr. Dillamond walked over to her.

"Elphaba, my dear…"

"No!" Elphaba jumped up from her seat and walked agitatedly to the board at the front of the room. She turned on her heel and faced her teacher again. "They can't make you leave!"

"The deed is done, Elphaba," the Goat sighed, watching her.

"But you're the best teacher at Shiz! Why would they—who would—"

Galinda watched from the doorway as Elphaba paced back and forth. Neither her roommate nor her teacher had noticed her still lingering there. Pfannee and the others had hurried out of the room excitedly, no doubt already swapping rumors about what happened. She wondered if any of them actually cared, or if they were just reveling in the new gossip. Elphaba turned around again and looked up. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Galinda, but that was the only reaction she gave. The blonde wrung her hands together, eyes flickering between the hallway and her roommate.

Elphaba tore her gaze away from Galinda. Whatever reason the blonde had for staying, she didn't care. She _couldn't _care right now. There were too many unanswered questions already. Who was making Dr. Dillamond leave? Sure, he wasn't always popular with his first year students, but nearly everyone else held the utmost respect for him. Older students cherished what they learned from him. The staff around campus were all friendly with him. Even the other teachers admired the way he led his classes. Well, all of them but one certain sorcery instructor…

"Morrible," Elphaba whispered, coming to a stop in front of Dr. Dillamond. The Goat shuffled nervously and his eyes darted around. "She did this."

"Yes."

"But _why?_"

"Think, Elphaba," Dr. Dillamond said, his voice low and urgent. "Why would our Madame Head want to get rid of me?"

"Because you're an Animal." The answer was obvious, but the meaning behind it was as confusing as ever. "But _why? _Everyone accepts it here. Why would she do something about it _now, _years after you began teaching?"

The Goat opened his mouth but then clamped it shut, shaking his head. Elphaba's brow furrowed. "You know," she said. "You know, but you won't tell me."

"Elphaba. Listen to me. Do you think it would be wise to butt heads with Madame Morrible?"

"She's just a teacher," Elphaba mumbled.

"Come now, you're smarter than that. You know there's something more to her than what she wants us to see. Do not fight this, my dear. It will only end badly for you."

"But you leaving will end badly for all of Shiz!"

"Stay away from her, Elphaba." Dillamond's voice was hard. "You don't know what you're up against."

"She can't get away with this. And I'm not helpless." Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"Indeed not," Dr. Dillamond said, turning away from her. She watched, her brow furrowing even deeper, as he walked to his desk and dug through the bottom drawer. "Come here," he said suddenly.

Elphaba did as she was told, her feet carrying her slowly to her teacher. Dr. Dillamond pulled out a small, worn book and handed it to her. She moved to open it, but he placed a hoof over her hand. When she looked up, he was shaking his head slightly. Slowly, she slipped the book into her bag. Elphaba stared at him, trying to understand the strange light that danced in his eyes.

Galinda walked over to Dr. Dillamond's desk, unable to stand hovering in the doorway any longer. She had barely heard a word they said. All she knew was that Morrible was involved and Elphaba was upset. And she could only imagine the rash things Elphaba did when she was upset.

Elphaba was kneeling in front of her teacher, a thousand emotions flickering across her face as she stared at him. Galinda wondered if she should have left, but it was too late now. Slowly, she knelt next to her roommate.

"Do…do you really have to leave?" she asked, looking at the Goat. His eyes crinkled, smiling at her.

"I'm afraid so."

"When?" Elphaba's voice was rougher than usual, betraying the emotions she usually held in check.

"I will be gone before the next class starts."

Elphaba leaned back as if she had been struck. "Wh-what? Why so suddenly?" Dr. Dillamond chose not to answer, but Elphaba already knew. "Of course. The less people who know you're leaving, the easier it'll be for her."

"I refused to leave before this class, but I couldn't push it back any longer."

Elphaba just shook her head, hugging her elbows. "No."

The toll of a bell echoed once across campus, marking the half hour. "I have to go," Dr. Dillamond said, straightening.

"I'll walk out with you," Elphaba said wildly, jumping to her feet.

The old Goat opened his mouth, but Galinda cut him off. "I will, too."

Both her roommate and her teacher raised their eyebrows, but Galinda ignored them. Dr. Dillamond just shook his head. "I suppose you are both too stubborn to argue with," he sighed.

The three of them left the classroom. Elphaba broke stride as they passed through the door, looking over her shoulder. Galinda touched her arm gently. "Elphie?"

But Elphaba pulled back and turned away, following Dr. Dillamond.

They walked along smaller, less used roads, and they didn't meet anyone the entire way across campus. As they neared the gates, Dr. Dillamond stopped and turned to face them. He looked at Galinda.

"I wanted to tell you, Miss…" he cleared his throat. "My dear…well, you have improved so much in my class these past few weeks. Your last paper was wonderful. I want you to know that I'm proud of you, Miss Gl—Glll—"

Galinda watched her teacher struggle to her say her name correctly. Her shoulders sagged, and she wished desperately that she could be that girl Dr. Dillamond was proud of. "Glinda," she said softly. "Just Glinda."

Dr. Dillamond nodded gently. "I'm proud of you, Miss Glinda." Then he turned to Elphaba, who was glaring at the ground.

"Elphaba." His voice was soft and kind, like it had been many times before. She felt her throat tighten. "Elphaba, my dear, do you remember what you promised me?"

The green girl nodded slowly, not trusting her voice. He walked up to her and put a hoof on her shoulder. "You will do great things, my dear Miss Elphaba. I know you will."

She looked up and met his eyes, trying to convey what she couldn't put in words. But before either of them could speak, they were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching.

"Hey!"

The three turned to see half a dozen men walking up to them. They wore dark green uniforms trimmed with gold. Dark helmets sat low on their heads, and each of them had a sword at their hip and a gun strung across their back.

"The Gale Force?" Galinda's voice was hushed. "What are they doing here?"

"It's time for me to go," Dr. Dillamond said quietly. He gave Elphaba one last look, then walked toward the gates. A Gale Force officer reached for him, but he shrugged away. "I know the way, sir. Thank you."

A ripple of anger ran through the men, and a few placed hands on their swords. "No!" Elphaba exclaimed suddenly, as if realizing for the first time this was really happening. "No, you can't leave!" She ran toward her teacher, but one of the men turned and stopped her.

"You're…green!" he exclaimed.

Elphaba growled something unintelligible and tried to move past him, but he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back. "This doesn't concern you, girl."

"Get out of my way!"

The Gale Force man grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it halfway out, hitting Elphaba in the gut with it. She stumbled back with a grunt. "I _said_, this doesn't concern you."

Elphaba snarled a curse at him, about to lunge forward. The rest of the men turned, their faces hard as stone. Galinda's hands covered her mouth as she stared in horror. Elphaba didn't seem to notice any of it, but before she could move, one voice cut through the chaos.

"Elphaba, _enough._"

The green girl froze, staring at her teacher. "Dr. Dillamond…"

He met her eyes, but only for a moment. Then he turned away, walking toward the gate with his head held high. The Gale Force followed him. Her teacher didn't look back.

"No…"

"Elphaba!" Galinda ran forward as Elphaba sank to her knees on the ground. "Come on, Elphaba, we can't stay here."

"Don't touch me!" she shouted as Galinda knelt next to her. The blonde ignored her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Elphie, please…"

"No! He can't be gone! _No!_"

Galinda stared at her roommate, stunned by her sudden lack of control. She noticed—with a terrible, sinking feeling—that the green girl's dark eyes were glistening.

Elphaba ground her knuckles into the stone beneath her. She couldn't think. She couldn't even _breathe. _Dr. Dillamond was gone. He had just _left_, walking away from her without a backwards glance. He had turned away and _gone_. And all she had left of him was a stupid, falling apart book. A sob tore from her lips as she hunched over, hugging herself tightly. She barely noticed when Galinda wrapped her arms around her.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Leave me alone." Despite her words, she trembled in Galinda's arms.

"Elphie, stop. Don't. Y-you can't cry." Galinda reached up, wiping the tears from the corners of her roommate's eyes before they could burn her. Her mind was reeling. Elphaba didn't cry. Elphaba didn't fall apart like this. "Come on, Elphaba. Class will be over soon."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. This place will be full of people. Just…come on, let's go back to the room."

When Elphaba didn't answer, Galinda held her closer and pulled her up to her feet. She wiped more tears from her roommate's green face, her heart sinking as she saw burn marks.

Elphaba let Galinda lead her away. She didn't care where she was going. She almost didn't care that she had completely lost control. She only wanted to curl up in a corner somewhere and never talk to anyone again.

They reached Crage Hall just a few minutes before the bell tolled again, ringing the hour and releasing students from class. Galinda sat Elphaba on her bed and hurried to her desk, pulling out the jar of cream Elphie kept there.

"It's fine." Elphaba said, turning away from her. "I don't need it."

"Elphie—"

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped. The reality of everything was sinking in on her. Dr. Dillamond was gone. She felt like a child again, watching helplessly as her father kicked Nanny out, leaving her utterly alone. The only people she had ever opened up to were taken away from her. She could feel herself building her walls back up, pushing Galinda out.

_Do you remember what you promised me?_

Elphaba hugged herself tighter as she remembered her teacher's words. She glanced at her roommate, who was only staring at her with concern. "I-I'm sorry, Galinda."

"Glinda."

"What?"

The blonde sank onto the bed next to her. "Glinda. I want to be called…Glinda."

"Glinda…" Elphaba tested the name, staring at her roommate. "Why did you stay?" she asked suddenly.

Galinda—Glinda looked down at her hands. "I-I don't know."

Now Elphaba glanced down. Did it really matter _why_ her roommate was there? "Well, whatever the reason…thank you."

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba. I know how much he meant to you."

"Yeah." Elphaba sighed and rubbed her face in her hands, forgetting the burns. She pulled back with a hiss. Hell and Oz. She hadn't cried since…well, since Nanny had left. She was disgusted with herself. Groaning, she leaned back against the headboard. She just kept wishing that this was all just a bad dream, and that she would wake up and start the day over, and all her classes would go by normally... She bolted upright again. "Oz! We're missing class right now!"

Glinda actually giggled. "Elphaba, does it really matter if _you _skip one class?"

Elphaba stared at her. "I guess not. But what about you? You shouldn't miss class because of me."

"I want to stay here. I'm sorry, Elphie, but you're a mess. And I'm not exactly skipping with joy today, either. Maybe we both need a day off."

"But what will your friends think?"

"Who cares?"

"You do."

Glinda swallowed, simultaneously admiring and hating the way Elphaba saw through her. "Well…I suppose I'll just deal with it when it comes up. For now…" She fell backwards, flopping across the bed. Elphaba made a noise of surprise as the blonde's hand fell next to hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, this is my bed?"

"So?"

Elphaba tried not to roll her eyes. "Just a couple weeks ago you wouldn't even go near my things."

"That was a couple weeks ago," Glinda said, trying not to let the hurt show in her voice.

Elphaba sighed, leaning against the pillows. "Yeah. Yeah, it was."

The blonde sat up again, picking at the trim of the dark sheets. "Elphie?"

"Glinda?"

"Are we...do you…I mean…" Glinda sighed, her brow furrowing and her lips pouting slightly.

Elphaba said nothing. She couldn't even look at her roommate. "I-I'm sorry I left so early this morning. I should have stayed."

"Why?"

"Why? You locked yourself in the bathroom all night. Oz Glinda, who _wouldn't _be worried?"

"You were…worried." It was supposed to be a question, but the words came out more as a realization.

Elphaba nodded, her lips pressed tightly together. "But I didn't know what to do, so I…well, anyway. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

"For what? For being upset last night? That just makes you human, Glinda. You don't have to apologize for that."

"I…" Glinda trailed off. She wasn't apologizing for the night before, or for Dr. Dillamond leaving, or for the way her friends had talked about Elphaba this morning. She was trying to, somehow, apologize for everything. "It's just…the way I acted last night, and what Pfannee and the others were saying about you this morning…"

"That's still not your fault." Elphaba's dark eyes searched Glinda's face, as if trying to find what was troubling the blonde.

"No, I mean..." She wasn't making any sense, and she knew it. But she had to let Elphaba know. If she didn't say it now, she never would. "It's…Oh, Elphie, it's everything! I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for all the things Pfannee and Milla and Shenshen and everyone else says, because it's all my fault. I'm sorry I was so horrible to you at the beginning of the year, and that I encouraged everyone else to act the same. I'm sorry that I _still _can't get them to stop—that I don't even have the courage to try! I'm tired of being this perfect girl everyone thinks I am. I'm tired of being _Galinda. _She's a terrible person, and I hate her!" Glinda jumped from the bed and stood in the middle of the room, shoving her hands into her hair.

"Oz, Elphaba, it's no wonder we didn't get along when we first met. I was fake and shallow and conceited. Even now that I realize how horrible I was, I can't change! I still sit there and let them say whatever they want. I can't stand up for you or me or anyone! I'm too afraid to change who I am—I'm terrified of what people would think of me—but I _want _to. And I'm so sorry that I've treated you so horribly for so long, and just because I wanted the attention it got me!" Glinda collapsed onto her own bed, burying her face into the frilly pink pillows. She thought she would be sobbing by now, but she wasn't—she wasn't even crying. She could feel the guilt and shame hitting her in waves, drowning her. She expected Elphaba to get mad at her, or to just leave the room and never come back. It was exactly what she deserved.

So it surprised her when she felt the bed shift beside her.

The blonde didn't look up, though—not even when Elphaba reached out and placed a trembling hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me, Glinda. What people say about me…that's not your fault. I've been receiving dirty looks and harsh comments since the day I was born. I knew Shiz wouldn't be any different—or at least, I should have. And you can't take the blame for how we acted at the beginning of the year. I was just as horrible as you, if not worse. And…" Elphaba swallowed hard, hesitating. Since when did she pour her heart out to anyone, let alone her roommate? But she couldn't have stopped now even if she wanted to. "I'm sorry, too. I judged you just as quickly as you judged me, and for just as petty reasons. Even now, I treat you terribly. I push you away every time you try to get close, and I don't have the courage or confidence or whatever to try to help you when you come in and lock yourself in the bathroom for the night. I'm sorry, because you deserve a better roommate and a better friend. You deserve to be around someone who isn't so bitter and cruel and sarcastic and—and _green, _and—Oz, Glinda, would you please just look at me?"

The blonde rolled over slightly, lifting her face from the pillows. Elphaba was surprised—and immensely relieved—when she didn't see any sign of tears. The two girls stared at each other, each searching for something in the other's face.

"You're not mad at me?" Glinda finally broke the silence in a small voice.

Green lips twitched into the hint of a smirk—the first sign of amusement since her roommate had come into the room the night before. "Why would I be? Oz only knows the pressure you go through. Everybody might hate me, but at least they don't expect anything from me."

"I don't hate you," Glinda said, sitting up next to her roommate.

Elphaba pulled her hand away. She could feel herself shrinking back, running from any sort of connection. She hurt people, and people hurt her. That's all her life would ever be, and she had come to accept it. To let anyone stray closer to her would only cause her more pain. Dr. Dillamond had proved that.

And just like that, she felt the grief of losing her teacher all over again. Everything that had happened in the past hour crashed upon her. The only living being to care for her had once again been torn away, and she was left with nothing but her walls. She would push everyone out if it meant not dealing with this agony ever again. But then…Dr. Dillamond had also brought her better feelings, hadn't he? He had provided comfort and understanding and companionship. Was that enough to outweigh the loss?

She was vaguely aware of Glinda's eyes on her. Glinda, who was trying so hard to overcome the shackles her life had forced upon her. Glinda, who wanted to change her _name_, she hated her old self so much. It would be easy for her to slip back into her popularity and never change anything about herself, but she didn't want that. She refused to do so. Elphaba met the blonde's bright blue eyes, and her promise to Dr. Dillamond ran through her head once more.

She wondered if, during those last few moments, the old Goat had been talking specifically about Glinda.

"I know," Elphaba said finally, her brown eyes drilling into Glinda's. A sad smile returned to her face as she added, "I don't hate you, either."

"Are we friends, Elphaba? Can you forgive me for the horrible things I've said and let be said about you? Can you forgive me for everything I've done?"

"Only if you can forgive me in return, Glinda."

"Of course I can."

"Then yes. I suppose we're…"

"Friends?" Glinda reached for Elphaba's hand as the green girl looked away.

"I…I've never had a friend."

Glinda wrapped her arms around her roommate slowly, letting the green girl adjust to the contact. It was only when Elphaba's shoulders relaxed and she returned the embrace that the blonde found the words she was looking for.

"Neither have I, Elphie. Not really."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Woo-hoo chapter 20! This takes place immediately after the last chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elphaba jerked back, leaning away from her roommate.<p>

"What's wrong?" Glinda asked, startled by the movement. The green girl just shook her head. She stood and retreated to her own bed, where she curled up into a tight tangle of gangly limbs. Glinda didn't know how long she and her roommate had sat in that embrace. All she knew was that the sudden loss of contact left her feeling quite alone. "Elphie?"

Her roommate rested her chin on her arms. "I just can't believe he's actually gone."

"You act as if he's dead."

"Maybe he isn't yet, but…"

"Elphie! You can't think like that!"

She lowered her head, pressing her forehead against her knee. "Think about it. He was forced to leave his home with almost nothing. He has no job, nor can he get one with more and more bans taking place. The Animals have been cast down to the lowest parts of society. He was probably one of the only of his kind to still be working."

"But there are still Animals at the school," Glinda protested. "That Gorilla in the café, for example."

"Yes," Elphaba said. "Low-paying jobs. If he can find work, that's what he'll be doing. He's been one of the greatest professors in Oz for years, and now he's just…gone."

"You really cared about him, didn't you?" Glinda asked softly. "I mean, of course you did. We all knew that. But…"

Elphaba shifted a little so she could see her roommate. "Yeah," she breathed after a pause. "Yeah, I really did."

"Tell me about him, Elphie."

She raised an eyebrow. "You knew him as long as I did."

"But not as well."

The green girl sighed, but the words came surprisingly easy. "What can I say? I admired him. I've never met anyone as intelligent as him. He could see beyond his own experiences to what the world was really like. He knew the Animals were going to lose their rights even before the bans started, and certainly long before they affected him personally. But it was more than his intelligence. He could have had so much more, you know? Dr. Dillamond is known to this day among nearly all of Oz's greater minds. He could have worked for the Wizard himself, but instead he chose to teach. He told me the reason once. He said that his knowledge would be useless if it just died with him. That was his true passion: teaching those who came after him."

"Is that why he was so patient?" Glinda wondered out loud. "I mean, look at the way the rest of us treated him. Most of the class refused to learn simply because he was a Goat. And we can't have been the only difficult class he had. Yet he never gave up on us. He tried to teach us, anyway."

Elphaba nodded, gazing into space. "He was used to being an outcast. He would never let that stop him from doing what he needed to. Who cares if people made fun of him? As long as he could teach them something, then he was doing his job. That's all he wanted. You guys would make fun of me for spending my lunches with him, but honestly, that was the highlight of my day. Maybe it was because I'm an outcast, too—although I doubt that's the only reason—but he always understood me. He knew what to say, how to motivate me to get back on my feet again. Never once did he say a word against another student, not even when I was ranting and saying all sorts of vicious things. I suppose that's the real reason I admired him so much. The world threw hell at him, but he never used it as an excuse. He only ever did what was right, so calmly, so at peace with himself…"

She shook her head and looked at the blonde again. "Do you know why I care so much about the Animals, Glinda? It's because of him, and because of others like him. I believe humans—well, most of us, anyway—have both good and evil inside of them. That's why even a decent person can fall into selfishness and greed. Even the most revered leaders start wars, both by battles and by politics, and the rest of us don't seem to care enough to change anything. But the Animals are different. I'm not saying they're all saints, but they're better than people. They're not blinded by a lust for power. They certainly don't look down on others the way humans do. They simply live the lives given to them, doing honest work and just trying to make the world around them a better place. Do you understand what I mean?"

Glinda stared at her roommate, but she wasn't exactly looking at her. All she could see was the Badger children playing innocently in their yard. Or Dr. Dillamond, answering Milla's questions when she couldn't understand the simplest concepts, calmly taking Pfannee's thinly disguised insults, struggling to pronounce her name right…

Glinda nodded slowly. "The Animals have done nothing but live, and yet we see fit to beat them down. And it's all just because they're…different." At the last word, Glinda's eyes caught Elphaba's. This, she thought, was why the green girl was so passionate about Animal rights: because what was happening was sickeningly unfair, because no one else even seemed to notice, and because the same thing might very well happen to her.

Elphaba didn't respond, but her dark eyes drilled into Galinda's, marveling at the sincerity she saw in the blue.

"And Morrible is behind it all."

The green girl tensed. "What makes you say that?"

"I heard you and Dr. Dillamond saying her name. It's her, isn't it? She's the reason Dr. Dillamond had to leave."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Well, she certainly didn't do anything to stop it!" Glinda jumped up from her bed and began pacing across the room, only vaguely aware of how much she must look like Elphaba in that moment. "Oz knows she's in a high enough position to decide who does and doesn't teach in her school. And if bans are being placed left and right, it wouldn't be that hard to slip in a few suggestions, would it? Doesn't Morrible have a connection with the Wizard? Maybe they—"

"Glinda, stop." The blonde stood still at her roommate's sharp tone. "Morrible has nothing to do with this."

"But…" Glinda tilted her head slightly, completely bewildered. She had heard them saying Morrible's name earlier. In Dr. Dillamond's room, Elphaba looked like she was ready to murder their Madame Head. What had changed? Unless… "You're lying to me." She couldn't keep the pain out her voice.

The green girl flinched. "Fine. Morrible's involved. I don't know what she did, or why, but I know she's involved. Happy?"

"Not particularly. What are we going to do?"

Elphaba stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. "_We _will do nothing."

"What? You don't want my help?"

"There's nothing to help with. Even if this is all Morrible's fault, what are we supposed to do? Get rid of her? She owns the university. There's nothing we can do."

Glinda's shoulders sagged slightly as she nodded. Of course Elphaba was right—she was always right. Something bothered the blonde, however, even as Elphaba pulled out a book and settled into her bed with it.

But whatever it was, she wasn't going to figure it out anytime soon. Her roommate had already sunk into the comforts of her literature.

Glinda shook her head and went to her wardrobe. She shifted through a few outfits before pulling out one of her simpler dresses. The gown was pale pink with a wide, cream-colored belt. She smoothed it out on her bed, but made no move to get dressed. After a few moments of just standing there, she sank onto the bed, shoving the dress away from her.

"Did I just witness you tossing aside an outfit? And a pink dress, no less. My, my, Glinda. You're simply full of surprises this morning."

"I see your sarcasm is back," Glinda muttered, but she couldn't help the tiny smile that played across her lips. "Besides, I like this sweater. It's cozy." She hugged the comforting fabric to herself.

"Comfort over fashion. I think you've been spending too much time around me lately."

"Or maybe not enough," Glinda responded quietly. She didn't need to look to know that Elphaba was staring at her. But after a moment, the green girl just returned to her book. Glinda turned her head, her brow furrowing. Her roommate had a reaction to everything. For her not to respond was…

Then she realized what was wrong, why something was still bothering her about the entire Morrible situation. _There's nothing we can do, _Elphaba had said. But Elphaba never said that. There was always something she could do, even when she was facing an entire school alone. The green girl wasn't about to give up anytime soon, no matter what she said.

Glinda was a little hurt and extremely confused by her roommate's lie. She was about to press her for answers, but something held her back. Somehow she knew that if she pushed the subject now, she would never figure it out. So she settled quietly into her pillows, letting her mind race over everything that had happened in the last couple of days. It was a strange feeling, having her thoughts wander freely over things that weren't superficial. Oddly…exhilarating.

She closed her eyes, feeling lighter and lighter as her mind drifted, as if thinking for herself, unashamed and unrestrained, had lifted a burden she didn't even know was there. She felt dizzy in the most wonderful way, and—even though it was mid-morning and classes were still going on—it wasn't long before she fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Elphaba watched over the top of the book she wasn't reading. Glinda's breathing had deepened. The blonde wasn't one to look stressed, but now she was more relaxed than Elphaba had ever seen her. The green girl smiled and set her book down. Quietly, she went over to her roommate and pulled the blanket around her sleeping frame.<p>

She backed away until she hit her bed, then half-fell, half-sat down. Now that she had time to think about everything that had happened, it was overwhelming. All of a sudden, the entire world had changed. Her roommate changed her name and was now her friend. Her favorite teacher was gone. Morrible was behind it, and so was, maybe, the Wizard. The green girl looked sideways at Glinda. _Doesn't Morrible have a connection with the Wizard?_

Elphaba shook her head quickly. It didn't matter who caused all of this. She would do everything in her power to help the Animals and her teacher, whether that meant facing her classmates or the Gale Force or the Wizard himself.

If only she knew where to start.

She looked over at the bag on the floor, biting her lip. The book Dr. Dillamond had given her was in there, but she wasn't sure she wanted to look through it just yet. She didn't know what it contained, but no matter what, opening it would mean he was really gone.

But she didn't just want to sit there and do nothing, either, so she crept over to the bag and pulled out the old thing. With one quick glance to make sure Glinda was still asleep, she sank back onto her bed and flipped it open.

It was a journal. The pages were brimming with scrawled dates and equations. Lines were ended with question marks, then crossed out furiously, then rewritten above in cramped letters. The handwriting was messy and in many parts frantic.

Elphaba's eyes widened as she skimmed through the pages. A few words stuck out among the others, repeated on nearly every other page—_Animals, bans, evolution, equal consciousness. _And then, later on, notes that sent a shiver crawling up the green girl's spine: _the Wizard, hiding something, Animals disappearing, not alone, this isn't just about the Animals._

She closed her eyes and set the book down, taking deep breaths. When she looked down at the journal again, she caught sight of one phrase, one question written in the top margins of a page, underlined and circled and finished with a dark, bold question mark:

_How can I prove it?_

Across the room, Glinda stirred. Elphaba quickly shut the journal and shoved it under her pillow, but it was a false alarm. The blonde simply rolled over with a content sigh.

When all was quiet again, she slowly pulled the journal back out and clutched it to her chest. She could clearly see the glint in Dr. Dillamond's eye as she tucked the journal out of sight, the way he had shaken his head, as if they were sharing a secret that none of Oz knew.

And now they were. She held in her fingers the research of one of the greatest minds in Oz, the closest thing they had to connecting humans and Animals and, with any luck, bringing equality back to Oz. And he had chosen _her _to take care of his research, to carry on where he had been forced to leave off.

Again, Elphaba glanced sideways at her roommate. This project had gotten Dillamond kicked out of the school, and that was only just the beginning. There was no doubt in her mind that Morrible was already snooping around the Goat's office, trying to find any evidence he'd left behind. Simply possessing this journal was putting her in danger, let alone delving in and adding on to the research. It was a risk Elphaba was willing to take, but she refused to put anyone else in harm's way. Glinda couldn't know. Not now, not ever.

_That'll be easy, though, _the green girl assured herself. _I've already lied to her about it. She won't bring it up again._

* * *

><p>But it was becoming more and more common for Elphaba to misjudge her roommate, and this was no exception. The blonde was, after all, more intelligent than even she gave herself credit for. That was why, when she woke up again, she stayed still and peered at her roommate from beneath the covers. She knew she didn't have a right to know what was in that journal, but she also knew that, whatever made Elphaba clutch the book like a lifeline, she couldn't let the green girl take on alone.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You all are wonderful.**

* * *

><p>Glinda refused to go back to the way things were. She was tired of getting to know Elphie behind their closed door only to shun her the next day. It wasn't fair to the green girl, and honestly, she was sick of the whiplash.<p>

But she stuck by what she had said to herself a couple days ago. She wanted both. She wanted to still be friends with Pfannee and Milla and Shenshen. She wanted to be with Fiyero. Maybe she could show them all that the green girl wasn't so bad. Maybe they could reach a truce. Maybe they could all…

"Galinda!"

The blonde looked across the courtyard, trying not to flinch at the name. Shenshen and Milla were waving her over. Next to them, Pfannee was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, obviously fighting a scowl.

"Hello ladies," the blonde said, walking up to them.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Shenshen asked. "We couldn't find you after the old Goat's class."

Glinda shifted her weight. "Well, we went—"

"We?" Pfannee demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"E-Elphaba and I." Oz, why was she trembling all of a sudden? "You guys saw how she reacted. So I-I took her back to our room a-and tried to calm her down."

"You went with the green bean _willingly?_" Milla gasped.

She struggled to find the right words. "Y-yeah. I did. Look, isn't it time we let all that go?"

"What's gotten into you, Galinda?" Shenshen's eyes were full of concern.

_Glinda_, she mentally corrected them, but she tried to put on her most dazzling smile. "Oh come on, girls. We were horrible, she was horrible, can't we all just move on?"

Pfannee made a noise of disgust. "Are you saying you want to be…_friends_ with her?"

"I'm saying I _am _friends with her."

"You're only trying to make her feel better," Shenshen said quickly, waving a dismissive hand. "You just feel sorry for her because of the whole Dr. Dillamond thing."

Before Glinda could argue, Milla leaned forward excitedly. "What do you think about all that?" she asked in a loud whisper. "Why do you think they sent the old Goat away?"

"Who knows?" Pfannee said. "But it's about time. Really, what was Morrible thinking? Keeping an Animal at the school for that long."

"He was a good teacher," Glinda said heatedly. She smoothed out her dress, trying to steady her hands. "One of the best minds in Oz."

Milla made a gagging noise while Shenshen looked quite shocked. Pfannee, however, simply raised an eyebrow. "You're starting to sound like the vegetable."

"She's not—" Glinda cut off and took a shaky breath.

"Why are you defending her?" Pfannee demanded. "Honestly, Galinda, it's like she's bewitched you or something."

"Don't be absurd. And it's _Glinda_."

"What?" Shenshen asked.

"It's Glinda, not Galinda."

"_Why?_" Milla asked, downright horrified.

"Because…because…" Glinda looked around at her friends, all of whom were staring at her, judging her, and suddenly it was all too much. "Because I don't want to be Galinda anymore." The words came out as a mumbled excuse, and she was sure the others didn't hear, but she found herself unable to say anything more.

She pushed past the girls, not wanting to see the looks they were giving her or listen to their jeering insults. She could feel her heart pounding and her throat starting to ache. When she was sure she was out of sight, she fell against a building, leaning heavily on the brick, and tried to catch her breath. She wanted Elphie, although she wasn't entirely sure why. Something about the green girl was steadying, and all she wanted right now was to stop shaking.

What was with this adrenaline? Why did talking to her friends cause her to panic like this? Everything she had just said was only a repeat of what she had told Elphaba. Yet, even though she barely knew her roommate, it was easier to confess these things to her.

She couldn't be vulnerable around Pfannee or the others. They would hold it against her, using that weakness and manipulating her with it. But something about Elphaba made that vulnerability feel less like a weakness, and more like a strength.

Unfortunately, she didn't see Elphaba until later that day, at dinner.

The green girl sat alone in her usual corner of the café, swirling her glass and listening to the liquid whirl inside.

"Elphaba?"

Boq was standing in front of her, looking rather timidly down at his feet. "I, uh…I wanted to…" He cleared his throat, trying to avoid the sharp look she was giving him. "I know if I offer you sympathy, you're likely to never talk to me again. So I just wanted to say that…I'm going to miss Dr. Dillamond as well."

Her face softened a little. "Thank you, Boq," she said quietly.

"Did he say why?" the Munchkin asked. At Elphaba's questioning look, he went on. "I know you stayed after class with him. Did he tell you why he had to leave?"

Elphaba had always considered herself to have a pretty good poker face. At the very least, she was good at talking her way out of things and avoiding truths. But she found, as her eyes met Boq's, that it was a struggle to blatantly lie to him.

"…No. I-I asked, but he wouldn't really say."

He looked at her, tilting his head slightly and narrowing his eyes. But before he got the chance to call her out, another voice cut in.

"Elphie!"

Both Munchkinlanders turned as Glinda approached the table, holding a tray of food. The blonde blushed a little as she realized she had just interrupted something. "M-may I sit with you?"

For a split second, Elphaba was bewildered. But then she shook her head a little and gestured to the seat across from her. "O-of course."

Boq looked just as confused as she felt. He raised his eyebrows at Elphaba, trying to ignore the blush that was creeping up the back of his neck. "S-since when—" he stammered weakly. But then he just shook his head. "You know what? I'll talk to you later Elphaba." He gave her a look that clearly said the conversation wasn't over, then turned to Glinda. "And, uh…I, um…it was nice seeing you Miss Galinda." The Munchkin blushed even deeper and hurried out of the café. Elphaba resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Across the table, Glinda huffed and pouted at her bowl of soup. When the green girl raised an eyebrow at her, she just shrugged and stirred the food around. "Galinda," the blonde stated quietly. "That's not my name anymore."

"To be fair, no one else knows that yet."

Instead of responding, Glinda continued to mess with her dinner. Elphaba stared at her, still shocked—and, if she was being honest, a little uneasy—that the blonde was sitting across from her, claiming to be her friend. She had never been good at friends—neither at having one nor at being one. Wasn't her relationship with Boq proof of that?

"You know, it's better if you actually eat it," Elphaba told her roommate.

Glinda put her spoon down and sighed. "Elphie, you terrible green thing," she mumbled. The green girl tried not to wince, but Glinda seemed not to notice. Her brooding was starting to make Elphaba nervous.

"I don't understand. You were perfectly happy when you first sat down. What happened?"

But the blonde shook her head. "You know what? You're right. Forget it. Let's just enjoy our dinner."

Now Elphaba was really concerned. She narrowed her eyes at her roommate. "Now hold on. Something's wrong here. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Elphie. It's just…" Glinda let out a breath. "I just ran into Pfannee and the other earlier, that's all."

The green girl tilted her head to the side. "They put you in this mood? But they couldn't possibly have treated you badly, could they?" That group practically worshipped Glinda. The only reason they wouldn't was if… The pieces suddenly clicked together. "You…Glinda, did you tell them we…?"

The blonde wouldn't meet her eyes. "They asked where I'd gone yesterday, and I told them we spent the day in the room. And then they—oh, Elphie, the way they talk about you! They even said you'd _bewitched _me and forced me to get along with you. It was simply awful and—why are you smiling?"

Elphaba pursed her lips, but her eyes still danced. "Really? They think I bewitched you? One tiny outburst of magic and they think I have the power to _bewitch _people?"

"This isn't funny, Elphaba!" The blonde looked close to tears, but she found that she couldn't stop the smile tugging at her own lips.

Elphaba saw her roommate start to relax again and let out her own breath of relief. Inside, she was reeling with the idea of Glinda defending her to Pfannee. As the blonde finally dug into her food, Elphaba continued to watch her with something close to wonder.

_You really have changed, _she said to herself. Then she wondered why the thought made the back of her neck heat up.


End file.
